


El veneno en mi sangre

by BellaAlabanccini



Series: El Veneno en Mi Sangre [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Erotica, First Time, Happy Ending, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Oral Sex, Porn, Retelling, Sex, Sexual exploration, Smut, Thor's got a rough past, Toys, a lot of smut, all consensual, at least to loki, greek mythology retelling, past self harm, rope play, thor tries to be good, yoni egg, yoni wand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Érase una vez él rey Laufey y la reina Farbauti, tuvieron un hijo llamado Loki. La gente de Jotunheim amaba mucho a su príncipe. El día en que Loki alcanzó oficialmente la edad adulta, todo el reino se regocijó en una gran celebración y construyó un templo de hielo decorado con plata y rubíes; y una estatua de hielo con la figura de Loki de pie en el lugar, en un altar. Era un Templo de Loki, porque lo declararon Dios y querían adorarlo como a uno. Su amor por Loki era tan fuerte que olvidaron a los verdaderos dioses y ahora el Padre de Todo estaba enojado.Como castigo, se le pide a su hijo, el Dios del Trueno y la Fertilidad, que escoja al hombre que más odia en nueve reinos como esposo de Loki. Poco sabe que ese hombre es Thor mismo.⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡La historia está inspirada en la historia de Psyché y Eros, pero cambié el comienzo. En la versión original, Eros elige no entregar a Psyché al hombre más vil; en mi historia, Thor cree que es el hombre más vil y que espera la salvación. Hay una gran cantidad de glorioso erotismo, pero comienza en la Parte 7, debido a la trama y esas cosas, ya sabes, así que si estás aquí solo por obsenidades...Esta historia es una traducción autorizada por Loki_said_kneel
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: El Veneno en Mi Sangre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. El Hombre Más Vil De Los Nueve Reinos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Poison in My Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112112) by [Loki_said_kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel). 



> Así que este capítulo es bastante corto y realmente es más una introducción. Como menciono en el resumen, aquí es donde la historia difiere del original Psyché y Eros. En el original, Eros elige estar con ella, porque no quiere que pase el resto de su vida con el hombre más vil. Mi historia tiene un pequeño giro y la razón por la que tienen que casarse es porque Thor cree que es ese hombre y se odia a sí mismo por su pasado. Pero trato de seguir el ritmo del original más entonces.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> (Vea el final de la obra para otras obras inspiradas en esta ).
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Hola, bueno pues yo soy la traductora, esta historia me gustó mucho y le pedí permiso a la autora para traducirla así que aquí está.
> 
> Espero les agrade.

Había una vez un rey Laufey y una reina Farbauti, que tuvieron un hijo llamado Loki. El príncipe era pequeño y hermoso con largo cabello negro y ojos rubí. La gente de Jotunheim amaba mucho a su príncipe. Cantaron baladas sobre su belleza etérea y el mejor artista de la corte compitió por la oportunidad de pintar a Loki. 

Los gigantes helados estaban tan asombrados por la belleza inusual de Loki que todos querían tener una foto de él o una pequeña estatua. Cada año, en el cumpleaños de Loki, había una lujosa celebración y todos querían traerle algo. Era amable y amaba mucho a su gente, ellos podían ver lo inteligente y talentoso que era cuando los entretenía con su magia y sabían que algún día sería un gran rey aquí o en algún otro reino.  
Ese día no debía llegar. 

Cada año, la popularidad de Loki creció y el rey y la reina se preocuparon poco por detenerlo. Amaban a su pequeño hijo con todo su corazón. Sus hermanos menores Helblindi y Býleistr estaban un poco celosos de la atención que recibió, pero nunca actuaron de una manera que se lo hiciera saber a nadie. 

El día que Loki llegó oficialmente a la edad adulta, todo el reino se regocijó en una gran celebración. La gente (con el apoyo financiero secreto del rey Laufey) construyó un templo de hielo decorado con plata y rubíes y la estatua de hielo de Loki en el lugar de un altar. Era un Templo sobre Loki, porque lo declararon un Dios y querían adorarlo como tal. Su amor por Loki era tan fuerte que se olvidaron de los dioses reales y ahora el Padre de Todos estaba enojado ... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Esos tontos tontos, estúpidos, idiotas y patéticos salvajes! — Odín rugió mientras paseaba por la sala del trono después de que Heimdall informara las noticias sobre el Templo de Loki. 

—Padre —dijo Thor desde su asiento. 

Era primavera, lo que significaba que estaba ocupado con su deber, pero como Dios de la fertilidad y del trueno. Estaba vestido con un largo chitón rojo con un cinturón dorado alrededor de la cintura y bordados dorados en la parte inferior. La lujosa tela estaba atrapada en sus hombros con alfileres dorados que combinaban con el simple círculo en su cabeza y aún revelaba sus brazos dorados tonificados. Se sintió ligero después de un par de copas de vino que bebió en la cena, pero aún así pidió a una buena sirvienta curvilínea que llenara su copa nuevamente. Él le dirigió una mirada sugestiva que la hizo sonrojar y se preguntó si en todos lados sería tan inocente como parece. Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. 

—Son solo salvajes, tú mismo lo dijiste— el príncipe se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando a la criada, como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través de su ropa. 

—Sí. Salvajes —repitió él—. Salvajes de verdad —murmuró y acarició su barbilla, sus dedos rastrillando su barba. —Los salvajes necesitan ser castigados para aprender. 

Thor tarareó en respuesta, demasiado ocupado con la criada, a quien llamó de nuevo y le ordenó que se sentara en su regazo. Lo hizo sin preguntar, mientras sus mejillas todavía estaban rojas y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida. La mano de Thor recorrió su cuerpo, jugando con todos los dobladillos y pliegues de su larga estola para poder controlar sus curvas. Él ahuecó uno de sus senos, haciéndola chillar tranquilamente sorprendida y se rió de su reacción. No podía esperar para llevarla a sus aposentos esta noche. Todas las cosas que él le haría, la empujaría ... 

—¡Thor! —la repentina y alegre voz de Odín interrumpió su pensamiento y tuvo que luchar contra un gruñido molesto antes de que escapara de sus labios. 

—¿Si padre? —levantó una ceja y algo le decía que no iba a poder probar a la virgen esta noche ... 

—¿Qué ves? —Odín proyectó una ilusión de Loki frente a ellos y Thor se levantó, sacudiendo a la sorprendida doncella de su regazo. 

—Un ardiente jotun enano —respondió caminando más cerca de la ilusión. Lo rodeó en círculo, comprobando todos sus ángulos como si estuviera escogiendo un caballo en un mercado. No podía negar que era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Así que este es el Loki que los Jotuns comenzaron a adorar como su Dios. Mhm, una gran elección de hecho. 

—Sí, se me ocurrió un castigo perfecto para la arrogante minx —Algo bastante loco había brillado en los ojos de Odín, pero Thor apenas le prestó atención, sin dejar de mirar la proyección. Esos ojos, oh Norns, esos ojos rojo rubí y su cabello. ¿Alguna vez ha visto un Jotun con cabello? Seguramente no. 

—¿Y qué castigo sería ese, padre? —preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de Loki. 

—Bueno, ya que eres el Dios de la Fertilidad, lo encontrarás marido y encontrarás al hombre más vil en nueve reinos para ocupar ese lugar. 

Thor volvió la cabeza hacia el Padre de Todo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, agregó: 

—Se hará. 

No había forma de recuperarlo ahora y Thor estaba condenado. La criatura más dulce estaba a punto de convertirse en compañera de alguien a quien Thor despreciaba más. Si el Padre de Todo supiera que esa persona era Thor mismo ...


	2. La Realeza Amada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Loki y recibe un regalo que nunca deseó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Quiero agradecerles a todos por la increíble respuesta que recibió esta historia en menos de 12 horas. Voy a publicar diariamente, ya que tengo alrededor de la mitad de toda la historia escrita y tengo el resto bastante bien pensado.
> 
> ¡Disfruten el capítulo y felicitaciones a todos ustedes! ♥ ♥
> 
> (Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas ).
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Aquí está el segundo capítulo, les recuerdo que esto es unicamente una traducción de The Poison in My Blood de la autora Loki_said_kneel

El templo estaba decorado con rosas azules y blancas de Jotunheim que a Loki le encantaban y que además llevaba un vestido nuevo. Tenía mangas largas y transparentes, bordadas con plata y rubíes que se pegaban a su piel. El vestido estaba ajustado alrededor de su pecho, hecho de terciopelo blanco y la falda bordada suavemente. La falda se estaba ensanchando desde su cintura, lo suficiente como para girar alrededor de sus tobillos mientras caminaba hacia la montaña donde se construía el Templo de Loki. Su pelo azabache estaba trenzado alrededor de su cabeza como una corona y decorado con plumas blancas y más rubíes. Unas pequeñas hebras cayeron alrededor de la cara de Loki, haciéndolo aún más hermoso. Sonrió a todos, saludó con la mano, aceptó más rosas mientras caminaba y agradeció a todos los que vinieron a celebrarlo. 

El rey y la reina caminaban a su lado, orgullosos como siempre y sus hermanos caminaban unos pocos pasos atrás, manteniendo una conversación ligera para desviar su atención de celebrar aún más a Loki. Loki entró en su iglesia, asombrado por la belleza del lugar. Todo gritaba Loki. Era como si convirtieran su personalidad en una pieza arquitectónica. La multitud aplaudió cuando se paró frente a su estatua y levantó sus brazos en el aire. Abrió la boca para bendecir a su pueblo y agradecerles por este maravilloso lugar, cuando un poderoso trueno rugió alrededor del reino. 

—¿Qué es esto? —Loki se volvió hacia su padre, que parecía asustado. 

—No —exhala Farbauti—. No es posible —susurró ella, corriendo hacia Loki y agarrándolo en sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en su vientre, mientras sus brazos lo sostenían como cuando era niño. 

Dos figuras altas aparecieron ante la familia real y la multitud jadeó al unísono. Los dioses que olvidaron por mucho tiempo ahora estaban frente a ellos y parecían enojados. 

—¡Laufey! —Odín gritó. 

El rey Jotun se recogió, obligó a sus rodillas a no temblar mientras caminaba hacia él padre de todo y se arrodilló frente a él. Ahora tenía la misma altura que el mismo Dios. El hombre más joven que estaba a su lado vestía una armadura dorada y una capa roja, parecía una versión mejor del joven Odín. 

—Dime, Laufey. ¿Quién le otorgó a tu reino paz y prosperidad? —preguntó Odín mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculo alrededor del rey de manera burlona. 

—Tú, Padre de todo. 

—¿Quién tuvo la amabilidad de no destruirte después de atacar a Midgard? 

—Tú, Padre de todo. 

—¿A quién juraste tu lealtad? 

—A tí, Padre de todo. 

—Dime entonces, ¿de quién es este templo? ¿Se construye en celebración de mi hijo, Thor? 

Laufey cuadró sus dientes, era tonto. Por supuesto, Odín no les permitiría celebrar a Loki, no, era demasiado narcisista para eso. 

—¿Qué piensas, hijo? ¿La estatua se parece a ti? 

—Es difícil de decir, padre —gimió Thor. Ver a Loki en la vida real era incluso más poderoso que ver la ilusión de él que creó el Padre de Todos. No, la belleza de Loki estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que haya visto alguna vez, y la encantadora criada que planeaba acostarse y desflorar antes de que su padre idease este tonto esquema, parecía solo como un recordatorio de belleza a su lado. 

—¿De Verdad? ¡Porque la última vez que revisé tus ojos no eran de color rojo rubí y tu pelo no estaba en tus caderas! 

Thor suspiró. 

—Creo que la buena gente de Jotunheim solo intentó agregar un poco de idea artística a la escultura —murmuró Thor. Normalmente no se opondría a su padre, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Quería al menos intentarlo. Para Loki. ¿Por qué? Él no estaba seguro. Debe haber sido un hombre vano, sí, pero ahora le importaba poco su vanidad. Si iba a estar con Loki, debería poder decir algo sobre eso. Thor lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero aún más ansiaba que Loki lo escogiera y su padre estaba a punto de arruinar algo que podría haber sido tan dulce. 

El príncipe Jotun todavía estaba atrapado en el abrazo de su madre y lo hacía parecer un niño. De hecho, le preocupaba un poco a Thor. A pesar de que Loki era casi de su tamaño, también se parecía a los pequeños Jotuns que estaban agarrando los miembros de sus padres con miedo. Todos tenían pelo, su piel era más clara y sus líneas de herencia eran menos prominentes. Loki realmente parecía un niño. ¿Su padre estaba al tanto de esto? ¿Estaba realmente seguro de que Loki es un fanático? ¿Qué pasa si es un niño y Odín está a punto de casarlo? 

Thor concentró su magia y alcanzó a Loki con ella, quien se estremeció cuando la energía invisible lo tocó. Había varias cosas extrañas sobre esto. En primer lugar, Thor se calmó un poco porque su magia de un Dios de la fertilidad le proporcionó una respuesta satisfactoria. Loki llegó a la edad adulta, se desarrolló completamente a su manera y también fue fértil. 

Segundo, sus energías eran extrañas y silenciosas. Todos tenían algún porcentaje de energía masculina y femenina en sus cuerpos, la mezcla era diferente para cada persona, pero uno generalmente sería significativamente más alto. Sin embargo, las energías de Loki eran igualmente equilibradas. Él era tanto masculino como femenino y ninguno era más sobresaliente. 

Y, por último, el escalofrío le mostró a Thor que el príncipe tiene su propia magia, si siente la de Thor. Si Thor no estaba intrigado con el ser etéreo antes, seguro que ahora. Sin embargo, no podía obligarlo a casarse, aunque lo deseara de todas las formas posibles. 

—Pero el parecido con el hijo de Laufey es... sorprendente —Odín se volvió hacia Loki y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Thor respiró hondo y miró a Loki a los ojos. Aunque su posición lo hacía parecer vulnerable, sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego. 

—Dime, Loki, ¿eres un Dios? —cuando Odín pronunció su nombre, estaba lleno de veneno. 

—No, Padre de todo y ... —Odín intenta silenciarlo con un chasquido de su lengua como si fuera un perro. Loki no dejó que lo asustara—Nunca he afirmado ser uno—. En más de mil quinientos años de su existencia, nunca ha visto a nadie hablarle así a Odín. Ni siquiera él mismo. Oh, esto va a ser genial. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué hay un templo con TU estatua en él? ¿Desde cuándo la gente construye templos para su realeza? 

—Ya que tienen una realeza que aman —Loki se resbaló de los brazos de su madre y caminó hacia el Padre de Todo, quien parecía estar sinceramente sorprendido. Thor temía por la forma en que su padre podía reaccionar, por lo que su mano se movió hacia el martillo que estaba sobre su costado, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo usaría—. Y podría contarte sobre algunos miembros de la realeza de Midgard que construyeron templos e iglesias, estatuas y obeliscos, pero seguramente estás educado en la forma de la historia de Midgard, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes todo sobre el antiguo Egipto y sus faraones que en realidad fueron considerados deidad o tal vez Julio César? Sí, lo sé, eso es demasiado lejos en el pasado, puedes llamarlos ignorantes. Derecha. Carlomagno quizás. ¿Muy lejos? Luis XIV. -El rey del sol- título humilde, si me preguntas. O, como seguramente has oído, ¿Napoleón? Bastante favorito de su gente también. Seguramente sabrás que nunca ha habido nadie que tenga tantos libros escritos sobre ellos como él. Pero sí, sé lo que estás pensando, esto no es Midgard —Loki se detuvo justo antes de que Odín y sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa arrogante. 

—Porque la gente en Midgard ya no cree en ti, ¿verdad? He escuchado que los dioses solo viven mientras alguien cree en ellos. Esa es realmente la razón por la que estás aquí, ¿no es así? Si otros reinos se olvidan de ti, tu poder se debilita. Tal vez si te hubieras mostrado aquí en los últimos dos mil años, tal vez si hubieras hecho otra cosa y luego nos dejes conservar nuestras vidas como dices, este templo podría haber sido tuyo. —Miró a Odín y perforó a Thor con su mirada con una sonrisa. O, mejor dicho, el suyo. 

—¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE! —Odín le gritó a Loki, pero el príncipe ni siquiera se inmutó—. Por esta burla, te sentencio Loki Laufeyson a sufrir de una manera que duele más. Mañana al mediodía, serás traído a este mismo templo y Thor te llevará a tu nuevo esposo. El peor hombre en los nueve reinos. La persona que mi hijo odia más y tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida como su puta. —Odín se rió de cómo se sentía el rostro de Loki. 

—¡No, por favor, misericordia! —la reina cayó de rodillas—. Construiremos un nuevo templo. Para ti y para tu hijo, destruiremos este lugar. 

—Mi sentencia ha sido hecha y las palabras han sido pronunciadas, ya sabes lo que significa. No hay manera de cambiarlos —dijo con frialdad y se dio la vuelta. 

No, pensó Loki, pero siempre hay lagunas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Thor durante unos segundos, antes de que los dos dioses desaparecieran en un estallido de luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y dejar felicitaciones! ¡Me encanta leer tus comentarios y hablar contigo! ♥  
> Además, si alguien quiere ser mi beta, estaría encantado. ♥ ♥


	3. El Color Amarillo Brillante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos por leer la historia! Alcanzamos 500 clics en 24 horas, lo que sin duda es aproximadamente 490 más de lo que esperaba y ni siquiera menciono felicitaciones y todos sus encantadores comentarios. ♥ Creo que publicaré el capítulo 4 más tarde hoy porque encajan, pero quería separarlos debido a la longitud.
> 
> ¡Disfruta el capítulo! ♥ ♥

Nadie en el palacio real durmió esa noche. Los padres de Loki lloraron y suplicaron a Loki que huyese, pero él era demasiado orgulloso. 

—No estoy huyendo, no cometí ningún delito —dijo con calma mientras abría un cofre de madera y mostraba otra pila de libros. Le costó una fortuna conseguir estos libros aquí de Midgard y no había forma de que los dejara atrás. 

—Más razón para no enfrentar tu estúpido castigo. El peor hombre en nueve reinos ... ¡puede ser cualquiera, Loki! —Faurbati le dijo, esperando que él siguiera su consejo. 

—El castigo es realmente estúpido —murmuró Loki caminando hacia su estantería—, casi tan estúpido como el mismo Odín. Me casaré con el hombre que su hijo elija para mí, pero no puede obligarme a ser infeliz como él quiera. No, solo me quedaré el tiempo suficiente para entender mis palabras —aseguró a sus padres—. Lo prometo. 

Incluso si tuviera que buscar a un hombre peor que el que él me trae para demostrarle que el trato está cancelado. Esta fue, con mucho, la única idea que tuvo Loki, pero no fue la peor idea con seguridad. También empacó una botella de poción para dormir para asegurarse de que su marido no vaya a tratar de consumar su matrimonio. 

—Loki —miró a Laufey—. Por favor. Esto no es tu culpa y no tienes que hacer esto solo para proteger a nuestra gente. Nos hemos vuelto bastante fuertes desde el siglo pasado, tal vez podríamos luchar contra él. 

—No, nos hemos vuelto fuertes, pero no somos rivales para el ejército asgardiano, padre. Nunca haría sufrir a nuestra gente solo para que pueda vivir cómodamente —Si fuera un momento diferente, se habrían sentido orgullosos de la inteligencia de su hijo, pero ahora la atmósfera era demasiado pesada—. Va a estar bien —agregó Loki con un suspiro y se acercó para abrazar a los dos—Lo prometo. 

A la mañana siguiente, Loki había empacado todo lo que quería y decidió usar un vestido similar al que llevaba ayer. Eran blancos, con largas mangas de encaje transparente. El resto del vestido estaba hecho de satén blanco, cubierto con más encaje. Los puños y el cuello estaban rizados y decorados con una cinta de terciopelo rojo intenso, a juego con una cinta más ancha atada alrededor de su cintura, donde la falda se ensanchó ligeramente. El tren de la falda tenía la longitud de la catedral y el encaje estaba decorado con rubíes, que parecían gotas de sangre congeladas. Tenía su cabello trenzado alrededor de su cabeza como una corona y luego se retorcía en la parte posterior de su cabeza como un bollo esponjoso. Se puso una puntiaguda corona de plata en la cabeza, el regalo de los elfos que visitaron el reino hace dos años. Cada punta terminó con un diamante y había flores plateadas que crecían por todas partes, enredándose entre sí. Creando patrones fascinantes. Los sirvientes trajeron un hermoso y largo velo, pero Loki negó con la cabeza, diciendo que quiere ver todo claramente. 

El resto de la familia real estaba vestida de amarillo brillante. El color de luto de Jotuns y Loki notaron que los sirvientes llevaban tiras de tela amarilla alrededor de sus bíceps y muñecas. Él suspiró. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que todo es real y de repente sintió como si estuviera a punto de ser sacrificado mientras miraba el amarillo brillante. Realmente no podía leer las caras de sus hermanos. No estaba seguro de dónde sea que estén contentos con su partida o con el sentimiento de remordimiento. Tal vez Býleistr. Los sirvientes recogieron todas las cajas y cajas de madera y las llevaron sin una sola palabra. 

Todo el reino ha decidido llevar a Loki a la montaña donde estaba su Templo. Decidió no mostrarles cómo se sentía realmente, por lo que sonrió tanto como pudo, los saludó y les dio las gracias incluso cuando expresaron cuánto lamentaban la construcción del Templo. Loki les aseguró que no los culpaba y que lo decía en serio. Ellos no fueron los únicos a quienes culpar. Ni siquiera el Dios del Trueno y la Fertilidad que estaba a punto de ir por él no tenía la culpa. No, esto era obra de Odin. 

El Dios del Trueno ya estaba allí en su armadura ceremonial Dorada. La capa de color rojo oscuro fluía detrás de él cuando estaba de pie y su casco alado estaba atascado bajo uno de sus brazos. Su otra mano estaba descansando suavemente sobre Mjolnir. A pesar de que era un par de pies más pequeño que las personas a su alrededor, se veía majestuoso y poderoso. 

Inclinó la cabeza mientras Loki caminaba hacia él y Loki hacía lo mismo. 

—¿Creo que me llevarás a mi nuevo esposo? —dijo el príncipe Jotun en lugar de un saludo. Sin embargo, Thor no mostró signos de ofenderse. 

—Sí, pero no hay razón para apresurarse, príncipe. Si deseas pasar un poco más de tiempo con tu amado, no tengo ningún problema con eso —Loki estaba más que sorprendido por el gesto de amabilidad, pero no tenía intención de dejar caer sus guardias por el momento. 

—Gracias. Ya dije adiós, pero creo que me gustaría abrazar a mis padres por última vez, si eso está bien —Loki miró al tronador a los ojos y esperó alguna respuesta. 

La expresión de Thor se suaviza y él asiente con la cabeza, susurrando en voz baja: 

—Por supuesto, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites —Loki asintió y se volvió hacia su familia. Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de que tenía ganas de llorar y les permitió acunarlo por lo que pensó que sería la última vez, si no lograba salir. 

—Escríbenos, si es posible —le suplicó Farbauti. 

—Lo haré —Los últimos abrazos y besos en la frente se salvaron y Loki se volvió hacia Thor—. Estoy listo. 

—Bien. ¿Estas son todas tus pertenencias que deseas traer? —preguntó, señalando las cajas colocadas a su lado. 

—Lo son. 

— Está bien, ven aquí —Thor se puso el casco y soltó su martillo, por lo que sus brazos estaban vacíos y los extendió hacia Loki, quien frunció el ceño ante el gesto. 

—Estaremos viajando por Bifrost. Puede ser un poco mareante la primera vez —explicó, y Loki le permitió abrazarlo. Los fuertes brazos de Thor se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo por completo y se sentía extrañamente seguro, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. Probablemente porque sabía que Thor no era el villano de su historia, no. Thor no le mostró nada por amabilidad hasta ahora y sabía que probablemente solo es lástima, porque ya sabe que está a punto de encontrarse con un hombre que probablemente será cruel, vil y hasta enojado. 

Loki respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Pronto sintió que un fuerte pulso energético lo levantaba del suelo y lo transportaba con una velocidad de luz a otro reino. Podía escuchar el zumbido a su alrededor y sus brazos rizados alrededor del torso de Thor cuando se sentía bastante extraño al no tener nada sólido bajo sus pies. El zumbido se detuvo y también lo hizo la extraña sensación de atracción y Loki se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, hay algo de superficie bajo sus pies de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y miró a Thor. Tenía ganas de desmayarse y se alegraba de haberse saltado el desayuno, porque de lo contrario probablemente habría vomitado. Sus orejas se sentían ligeramente obstruidas y realmente no podía entender los cambios de presión. 

—Bienvenido a Asgard, Príncipe Loki —lo saludó una figura alta vestida de viejo. Cambió su mirada de Thor a la figura y asintió con la cabeza, todavía bastante confundido. Heimdall tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa mientras observaba a los dos príncipes estrechamente abrazados, ya sabiendo lo que Thor planea hacer. Oh, Odín va estar tan enojado. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Thor, liberando lentamente a Loki, pero manteniendo un poco de contacto con él en caso de que sus rodillas se rindieran. 

—Sí, solo necesito un momento —respondió Loki. Tomó varios respiros profundos y trató de calmarse. 

—Esto podría ayudar, su alteza —dijo Heimdall, entregándole un frasco de algún tipo. Loki lo tomó agradecido, desenroscando la tapa. 

—¿Qué es esto? —él frunció el ceño y olfateó el líquido fuertemente oloroso que contenía. Usualmente sería más cuidadoso aceptando bebidas de extraños, especialmente de los que trabajan o de Odín, pero pensó que no tenía sentido envenenarlo cuando robaría a Odín su diversión. 

—Ingiéralo, su alteza —respondió el portero. Loki canturreó algo en respuesta mientras llevaba el frasco a sus labios color lavanda y tomaba un sorbo. 

—Es dulce —notó, pasándose la lengua por los dientes—. Pero me gusta y tienes razón, me ayudó con los mareos. Te agradezco, portero —Loki sonrió y le devolvió la pequeña botella. 

—Puedes llamarme Heimdall, su alteza —el príncipe asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. Al principio, estuvo tentado de ofrecer su nombre al hombre, pero pensó que debía mantener su clase sin importar lo que sucediera a continuación. Habrá mucho tiempo para las bromas si logra salir de este lío. 

—¿Puedes caminar? —Thor pregunto, arreglando su casco. 

—Sí, soy muy capaz de caminar —le aseguró Loki—. Indícame el camino —y Thor lo hizo. Podrían haber volado sobre el puente, pero sintió que esto sería mucho mejor para Loki. 

—Noté que tu gente usaba cintas amarillas en sus brazos y tus padres también vestían de amarillo, ¿el color tiene algún significado más profundo? ¿Una tradición tal vez? —la pregunta podría haber sonado como un intento de conversación educada, pero Thor en realidad tenía curiosidad por aprender un poco más sobre su cultura. 

—Tiene un significado. En mi cultura, el amarillo brillante es un color de luto —Thor miró el rostro de Loki que no mostraba emoción y sintió que su corazón se rompía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


	4. El Esposo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La boda tiene lugar y Odin no está contento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que sigo diciendo eso, pero gracias por la increíble respuesta para esta historia, ¡realmente no esperaba eso! ♥ Felicitaciones a todos ustedes!

La boda tiene lugar y Odín no está contento. 

Sé que sigo diciendo eso, pero gracias por la increíble respuesta para esta historia, ¡realmente no esperaba eso! ♥ Felicitaciones a todos ustedes! 

Asgard era más grande de lo que Loki esperaba. A pesar de que Loki creció entre gigantes, todo se sentía enorme y se preguntó dónde estaría el hombre con el que se iba a casar. Los dos príncipes querían preguntarle al otro, muchas cosas. Thor sentía curiosidad por cualquier otro color que tuviera algún significado para la carrera y por qué Loki no vestía amarillo también. Loki quería saberlo todo. 

Las personas se volvieron tras ellos mientras caminaban por la ciudad dorada y Thor respondió a sus saludos con una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza y murmurando callados días buenos. Seguía sorprendiendo a Loki y el pobre príncipe ni siquiera sabía ni la mitad. Sus dedos apretaban su falda y su corazón se aceleró en su pecho. El nerviosismo empeoró con cada paso. 

Llegaron al palacio y la gran puerta se abrió al ver a su príncipe. Varios soldados los acompañaron a la sala del trono, que no mostraba indicios de una boda allí hoy. Odín se sentó en su trono con armadura, un ojo mirando a Loki con claro disgusto. Los dos se detuvieron y se arrodillaron ante el Dios. 

—Bueno, ¿dónde está el hombre que más desprecias, hijo? —Odín preguntó, sorprendido de que no haya un tercero. Thor probablemente está tratando de ser dramático. El Padre de Todo imaginó a un hombre feo y lleno de cicatrices con uel asesinato en los ojos que aparecía en un estallido de relámpagos y eso lo hizo bastante divertido. Odín pensó que el hombre de tales cualidades tiene que ser físicamente feo (al menos por sus conceptos de belleza), si solo escuchara la historia de Lucifer, porque a veces lo peor son lo que nunca esperaríamos. 

—Se arrodilla ante ti, padre —respondió Thor cortésmente, bajando la cabeza. Loki jadeó, lanzándole una mirada a Thor. No. Era un poco más listo que Odín y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero ... ¿qué pasa con la amabilidad? 

—Loki no puede casarse consigo mismo —El Padre de Todo se rió a carcajadas, su voz retumbó en la habitación. Thor suspiró. No se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. 

—No tengo rencor hacia el príncipe —explicó. 

—Pero —y luego la verdad golpeó a Dios y no hubo forma de recuperar sus palabras, lo sabía mejor. El Padre de Todos ha condenado a su único hijo en su locura y rabia. 

—No tiene sentido vivir aquí. Así puedo llevar a Loki a la casa que preparé para él. 

Loki estaba en estado de shock, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Una parte de él estaba feliz de estar a punto de casarse con Thor, porque hasta ahora, pensaba que era un buen hombre. Pero tiene que haber una razón por la que se odia a sí mismo. Y Loki estaba seguro de que la razón iba a ser terrible. 

No está muy seguro de lo que sucedió después. Él sabe que el Padre de Todo estuvo maldiciendo durante bastante tiempo, antes de darse por vencido y atar sus manos con un trozo de cinta blanca, que se derritió en su piel y desapareció por completo. Ahora los obligaba a permanecer juntos por un hechizo. Loki rechinó los dientes, esto podría ser un poco difícil de romper. 

—Al principio estaba planeando una ceremonia de desfloramiento para humillar a esta orgullosa criatura, pero no tengo intención de verte follar, así que vete. Pero no necesito recordarte qué sucederá si no consumas tu matrimonio antes de la próxima luna llena —se quejó Odín y Thor asintió con la cabeza. 

—Soy muy consciente de la tradición. 

El Padre de Todos murmuró algo en respuesta, pero a Thor le importaba poco lo que tenía que decir. 

Loki permaneció callado, hasta que salieron del palacio, no quería hablar con Odín, pero tenía muchas preguntas para Thor. 

—¿Cuál es el significado de este? —fue lo primero que soltó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. 

—Solo estoy cumpliendo tu veredicto —respondió Thor. Indudablemente estaba cansado por toda la situación y Loki se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de eso. Por lo general, habría respetado sus sentimientos, pero ahora simplemente no podía. 

—No tiene ningún sentido. El Padre de Todos dijo … 

Thor lo interrumpió. 

—Dijo que debería encontrar al hombre más vil en los nueve reinos, el hombre que más desprecio, bueno, Loki, adivina qué, podrías caminar por los reinos por el resto de tu vida y no encontrarías a nadie a quien odiaría más de lo que me odio a mí mismo —Aunque no alzó la voz, Loki sintió como si le estuvieran gritando. En su cabeza, vio todos los terribles escenarios que trajeron este odio y, sin embargo, siguió pensando que debió haber sido aún peor. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Thor llamó a los sirvientes para que llevaran las pertenencias de Loki a una dirección que les dio. 

—¿No nos siguen? —Loki preguntó cuando Thor terminó de dar órdenes. 

—No, estamos tomando un atajo —Su rostro parecía amable nuevamente y sus ojos brillaban. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Loki y agarró a Mjolnir con el otro. 

—Agárrate fuerte —Loki rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor y una vez más estuvo agradecido por no comer. Thor giró su martillo y Loki volvió a perder el suelo bajo sus pies mientras volaban. 

Cerró los ojos, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, habría visto a todo el Asgard debajo de él mientras volaban hasta el borde del reino, donde en una montaña alta se construía un palacio. Era mucho menos lujoso que el del centro del reino, pero aún así era enorme. También era mucho más abierto que el Palacio de Oro y la mayoría se alzaba sobre pilares monumentales. Le recordó a Loki una imagen de un antiguo palacio griego en uno de sus libros y se preguntó dónde fue construido de esta manera por accidente o intencionalmente. Los pisos estaban cubiertos de mosaicos, las paredes estaban pintadas, los techos también y había estatuas de hombres y mujeres desnudos por todas partes. Fueron atrapados en diferentes posiciones, haciendo todas las cosas posibles que uno puede hacer y, aunque la falta de ropa podría haberlo hecho parecer sexual, no lo hicieron. Excepto por algunas esculturas que capturaron a los amantes. Hombres, mujeres, a veces más de dos individuos. 

Loki dejó que Thor lo guiara por el palacio y escuchó atentamente mientras explicaba todo. 

—Puedes ir a donde quieras y puedes hacer lo que quieras. No hay nada alrededor del palacio a kilómetros de distancia, pero te aconsejaría que no vayas demasiado lejos. La gente de Aesir no es muy aficionada a Jotuns, me temo. Si quieres ver el reino, puedes pedirme a mí o a uno de los sirvientes que te acompañe, pero por favor, no lo hagas solo —Loki asintió con la cabeza—. Hay muchas habitaciones. Supuse que querrías tener cámaras separadas. Le mostró a Loki su habitación, que estaba conectada con un balcón, un salón que funcionaría bastante bien como biblioteca y también un baño privado con una bañera construida en un piso como una pequeña piscina. 

—Gracias —dijo Loki, jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido. 

—Son solo las dos en punto. Creo que pasarán otras dos o tres horas antes de que lleguen tus cosas. ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que podría usar algo de almuerzo. Tal vez podría mostrarte el jardín antes de que nos lo preparen —ofreció Thor. 

—Eso seria genial. 

Thor le pidió a una de las tres criadas que trabajaban aquí que le dijera al cocinero que preparara el almuerzo. También había un jardinero y un hombre estable, pero por lo demás no había nadie más. Thor quería mantener la cantidad de personal aquí al mínimo. 

Los jardines estaban bien cuidados. Había rosas de color rojo intenso, blanco y rosa claro, algunas flores de color amarillo brillante que Loki no conocía y muchas otras. Los árboles eran en su mayoría árboles frutales y Loki se sorprendió de que les fuera tan bien aquí. Algunos de ellos estaban en flor, pero el naranjo comenzó a dar sus frutos. Loki solo los conocía por imágenes. Thor le mostró un pequeño lago con una hermosa glorieta circular al lado. Sus pilares estaban hechos de mármol rosa claro, que reflejaba el sol brillante y había una mesa con sillas y flores en el centro. El sol era otra cosa a la que acostumbrarse. 

Como runt, Loki lidió mejor con la temperatura cálida, pero a pesar de que era solo primavera, era un poco demasiado y Loki sintió que necesitaba enfriarse. Tendrá que resolver esto. 

—¿Estás bien? —Thor preguntó con sincera preocupación. 

—Hace un poco de calor aquí —admitió Loki. No había razón para fingir lo contrario. Una visión de comprensión cruzó la cara de Thor. 

—Por supuesto. Soy estúpido. Mis disculpas, volvamos adentro —le sonrió al Jotun que lo agarró del codo nuevamente y caminó lentamente, disfrutando del olor a fruta en crecimiento. Entraron en un comedor con una larga mesa llena de fruta. Las tres criadas estaban presentes. 

—Trae un poco de hielo al Príncipe Loki, por favor —pidió Thor mientras pasaban junto a ellos y uno de ellos: una chica alta y pelirroja con un pecho grande asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. Cuando regresó, tenía un frasco de vidrio lleno de hielo hasta el borde y algo de agua. Lo vertió en su taza y Loki le dio las gracias, llevándose la taza a los labios de inmediato. Se tragó algunos de los pequeños cubitos de hielo y un poco de agua y lo hizo sentir mejor de inmediato. 

—Oh, Norns —susurró. Thor lo miraba con preocupación. 

—Este es uno de los lugares más fríos en Asgard —dijo Thor. Pero como todavía hacía suficiente calor para plantar naranjas, no era rival para Jotunheim. 

—Hay hechizos que me ayudarán ... a alterar para vivir aquí cómodamente. Les echaré un vistazo mañana —Loki trató de sonreírle, pero terminó pareciéndose a una sonrisa extraña, así que tomó otro cubito de hielo en su boca y lo giró, el hielo chasqueó sobre sus dientes. 

—¿Es seguro? 

—Muy seguro —replicó el príncipe Jotun. Miró la pasta fresca y el queso en su plato y se preguntó dónde podía preguntarle a Thor qué quería delante de los sirvientes o no. Al final decidió que probablemente no importa. 

—¿Qué quiso decir Odin con la ceremonia? —cuestionó a su nuevo esposo. Thor levantó la vista de su comida y suspiró. 

—La cinta que se derritió en nuestra piel nos une. Sin embargo, hay un hechizo en él. Es una tradición de mi gente, porque muchos matrimonios se arreglan y para asegurarse de que se cumplan, la cinta se llena con un hechizo. Si no lo hacemos ... consumar la cinta se convertirá en un veneno. 

—¿Qué tipo de veneno? 

—Uno mortal. 

Loki se atragantó con el hielo y comenzó a toser ruidosamente. 

—¡¿Qué clase de tontería es esa ?! —él gritó. 

—Lo siento —suspiró Thor, mirando hacia abajo. 

—Sí, apuesto a que sí —murmuró Loki en voz baja—. ¿Permiso? —preguntó, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. 

—Por supuesto —respondió en voz baja y Loki se levantó, marchando rápidamente a sus habitaciones. 

Y llamaron a su pueblo salvajes.


	5. Las Esmeraldas para los Rubíes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tiene que alterar su apariencia y Thor se sorprende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que han leído y a la persona que dejo kudos, es la primera vez que publico aquí y me motivan a seguir, espero estén disfrutando mucho de la historia, así como yo lo hice antes, también perdón por la tardanza espero no vuelva a ocurrir. 
> 
> Sin más que agregar disfruten y bye que bye.

Loki evitó a Thor. Su mente seguía corriendo. Loki podría haber sido un sobreviviente, pero también era un miembro de la realeza orgullosa y no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera el Padre de todos lo obligara a acostarse con alguien. Sí, Thor era casi cómicamente guapo y si los detalles de su reunión fueran diferentes, probablemente competiría por su atención. 

Fue un quinto día de su matrimonio. Loki inventó una excusa bastante creíble de tener que estudiar el hechizo y Thor lo dejó en paz. Durante el día, estuvo en el centro de la ciudad, haciendo sabrán las Norns qué y regresó tarde. Cenarían juntos y Thor preguntaría cómo va el hechizo. Nunca le pidió que se retirara a su habitación y Loki se preguntó qué significaba. 

Cuando Loki llegó al comedor con una larga estola beige sujetada sobre sus hombros con exquisitos alfileres dorados decorados con rosas hechas de zafiro y borde dorado en la parte inferior del vestido, Thor levantó los ojos de su comida y le sonrió. Elogió el atuendo y luego tartamudeó en estado de shock cuando Loki se acercó y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran diferentes. Los rubíes se convirtieron en esmeraldas y la boca de Thor colgaba boquiabierta. 

—Me ayuda. Este reino es demasiado brillante —comentó Loki simplemente, sentándose. Thor amaba sus ojos antes y una parte de él estaba un poco triste porque se habían ido, pero había algo inmensamente hermoso en los orbes verdes. 

—Te ves hermosa —Thor lo felicitó y le sonrió. Loki lo miró, solo examinando su rostro por un momento, antes de devolverle la sonrisa y darle las gracias. Por primera vez, su sonrisa parecía ser honesta. 

—¿Que has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó el Dios del Trueno cuando los sirvientes llenaron la taza de Loki con hielo y le llevaron comida. 

—Trabajando sobre todo en el hechizo. Desapareciste antes del amanecer. ¿Hay algo importante en el Palacio Dorado? ¿O hay alguien a quien extrañas? —fue su primer intento real de mantener una conversación. Principalmente causado por Loki sintiéndose naturalmente agotado por la situación y llenando su necesidad de interacción social. Intentó hacerse amigo de las sirvientas, pero hasta ahora estaban bastante alejadas, probablemente temiendo un poco su posición. O tal vez temían a Odín. Todos parecían tenerle miedo. 

—¿Me preguntas si tengo una amante? 

—No te culparía Thor —Loki se rió ante la sorpresa de ambos. 

—No. Las razones por las que me voy son solo políticas —aclaró—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Hay alguien en casa a quien amas? —Thor era sinceramente curioso. Dudaba que la belleza de Loki no hubiera sido probada. 

—Realmente no. Fui celebrado, pero nadie realmente me quería de esta manera —se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Thor frunciera el ceño. 

—No entiendo. Los Jotun deberían haber luchado por su atención. 

—Lo hicieron, pero ninguno de los ellos deseaba casarse conmigo. Realmente no sé por qué. Creo que nadie quiere casarse con alguien con quien todos quieran acostarse —eso tenía sentido. 

—¿Insististe en el matrimonio? 

Loki tarareó de acuerdo, chupando un cubito de hielo. 

—Sí, fue necesario debido a mi posición, así que no te preocupes, Tronador. Todavía estoy impecable —el príncipe Jotun se rió y los labios de Thor se curvaron cuando escuchó el apodo—. O al menos en materia de virginidad. 

—Realmente no me importaría. No es que cambie nuestra posición. —Loki aprovechó esta oportunidad para preguntar algo que se preguntaba desde que se conocieron. 

—¿Siempre fue así? 

—¿Odín? 

—Mhm 

—Sí —Thor suspiró— Y no. Siempre estaba orgulloso de su divinidad y llegaría lejos para mantener su poder y reputación, pero sus decisiones solían tener más sentido, para ser honesto. A veces, apenas reconozco al hombre frente a mí. Lamento que seas víctima de su berrinche. —Loki sonrió ante su honestidad. 

—No te culpo, dije eso antes. Además, me casé con el heredero de Odín. Supongo que no es tan malo. O al menos podría haber sido peor. Y eres bastante guapo, ¿sabes? Apuesto a que también tienes muchos admiradores —Loki tomó otro cubito de hielo con los dedos y lo lamió, sin darse cuenta de lo que le hacía al hombre sentado frente a él. Los nudillos de Thor se pusieron blancos mientras lo miraba y se movió en su asiento mientras trataba de acomodar su erección. Era un Dios de la fertilidad y había pasado una semana desde que tuvo a un pobre sirviente. Lo estaba agotando. 

—Oh —Thor rio nerviosamente—. Gracias —Loki le sonrió y se metió el cubito de hielo en la boca. 

Thor pasó la noche masturbándose, pensando en lo que podría hacer la lengua de Loki, hasta que le dolió la muñeca. 

Hoy Loki trabajó en un hechizo para cambiar su piel. No se trataba solo de cambiar de color, tenía que crear glándulas sudoríparas para él, porque los Jotuns no las poseían. Sin embargo, no fue el hechizo más difícil que haya realizado. El elixir tardó tres días en prepararse, pero ahora estaba listo para usar. Le pidió ayuda a la criada pelirroja: se llamaba Lone y hasta el momento lo había tratado con la mayor cordialidad. 

—¿Necesita algo más, príncipe? —preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza. 

—No estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí en caso de que necesite atención médica? 

—Por supuesto —ella lo ayudó a quitarse la bata y Loki vertió todo el elixir en la bañera. El agua se volvió rosa y olía a rosas. Bien, eso parece agradable. Loki respiró hondo y entró, al principio no sintió nada cuando el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero luego pudo sentir un extraño hormigueo en los dedos de los pies. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió todo su cuerpo bajo el agua. El hormigueo se hizo más fuerte, luego se convirtió en un ligero pellizco y luego su piel ardió. Sin embargo, era soportable y esperaba algo mucho peor. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos bajo el agua y cuando vio que su piel cambiaba de color, se levantó de nuevo en la bañera. Lone lo miraba en estado de shock y preocupación y él seguía mirándose las manos. Su piel era clara, casi parecida a la porcelana. 

—¿Como me veo? —preguntó. 

—Aesir —respondió ella y sus labios se curvaron en una cortés sonrisa—. Felicidades, su alteza. Lo hiciste. Ahora puedes caminar al sol. Loki le sonrió ampliamente. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo con la nueva piel, algo que no esperaba. Salió de la bañera rápidamente para poder verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No estaba avergonzado de estar desnudo en este momento, porque estaba sorprendido por la apariencia de su piel. Se recordó a sí mismo algunas de las estatuas en el jardín y alrededor del palacio y se echó a reír. 

—Todavía soy hermoso —notó sorprendido, mirando mientras su cuerpo mojado brillaba cuando la luz del exterior caía sobre él. Los colores de su piel y ojos podrían haber cambiado, pero no era menos ni más encantador que antes. 

—Sí, príncipe. Sin duda lo eres —Loki volvió a reírse y se preguntó qué dirá Thor ante este cambio. 

Loki no pudo elegir qué ponerse para la cena. Los colores se veían diferentes ahora y tenía mucha curiosidad. También deseaba probar nuevos atuendos y esperaba que Thor le permitiera obtener nuevas telas. 

—¿Y el quitón verde esmeralda? —Lone ofreció y tiró la tela sobre el antebrazo de Loki para mostrarle cómo se ve el color en su nueva piel. 

—Oh, el contraste —exhaló—. Sí, deseo usar esto —Ella lo ayudó a meterse en el quitón, sujetándolo a sus hombros con alfileres dorados decorados con rubíes y un cinturón dorado que le abrazaba fuertemente la cintura. Loki se puso las sandalias y lo miró en el espejo. Sus pantorrillas y brazos estaban descubiertos, cosa que no era tan habitual, pero quería alardear. Parecía completamente masculino cuando usaba ropa masculina, pero si solo abriera las piernas, la diferencia sería difícil de pasar por alto. 

—El señor ha llegado —una doncella flaca de cabello rubio entró en su habitación, anunciando la llegada de Thor y sus ojos azules casi se le caen de la cabeza cuando vio a Loki. Él se rió, disfrutando bastante la atención y fijó su quitón sobre sus hombros. 

—Dile que me reuniré con él para cenar en unos minutos —ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió y Loki trenzó su cabello medio mojado en una simple trenza. Lone le entregó un sencillo círculo dorado que se acomodaba muy bien en su cabeza y lucía exquisito con el atuendo. 

Thor se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa. Su copa estaba llena de vino tinto y la estaba bebiendo sin descanso, disfrutando el sabor ligeramente agrio. No pudo compensar el momento exacto en que comenzó a gustarle el sabor del vino, porque durante la mayor parte de su vida solo lo bebió para beber, no para complacer sus papilas gustativas. Ahora eran las dos cosas, supuso. 

—Buenas noches —lo saludó Loki, forzando una sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación, sus sandalias haciendo clic en el suelo. Thor derramó un poco de vino cuando levantó la vista para saludarlo. El príncipe Jotun sonrió ampliamente. Estaba satisfecho con su reacción, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de por qué. 

—¿Loki? —susurró inseguro. 

—Si soy yo. El hechizo está completo. Mi cuerpo ahora es principalmente Aesir —explicó. Thor se levantó y caminó hacia su consorte. 

—M-Me encuentro sin palabras —exhaló. 

—¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido? —Loki preguntó presumidamente balanceándose sobre sus talones de un lado a otro, bastante divertido. 

—Sí —Thor rió nerviosamente— Es... Mis disculpas. Te ves tan hermosa como estas, Loki. Estoy asombrado. Es extraño. Te ves igual y, sin embargo, tan diferente ... ¿cómo te sientes? —Ahí estaba de nuevo. Thor se preocupaba por su bienestar y eso lo confundió. Se recordaba a sí mismo el hecho de que debería ser vil. 

—Me siento ... cómodo si eso es lo que deseas saber. Mentalmente me llevará un tiempo acostumbrarme a mi nueva apariencia —respondió con sinceridad. 

—Sí, por supuesto. Me alegra que se sienta más cómodo aquí ahora. 

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Loki. 

—¿Y Loki? 

—¿Mhm? 

—Estás preciosa —antes de que pudiera detenerlo, una amplia sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Loki.


	6. El veneno en Mi Sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruta de Loki discutiendo su matrimonio con Thor y su preparación!

—Estás mirando —señaló Loki durante la cena. Le acaban de servir un helado con frutas que el cocinero ha creado para él. Thor aparentemente tenía algo llamado helado de Midgard y pensó que a Loki le gustaría. Aunque ya no se sentía incómodamente caliente, todavía tenía curiosidad por probarlo. 

—Lo siento —murmuró Thor cuando Loki le dio su cuchara al helado— .Es difícil acostumbrarse, ya sabes. 

—¿Por qué? Me veo Aesir —Loki se encogió de hombros y se llevó la cuchara a la boca. No pudo evitar tararear al probarlo. Era una mezcla de fresas y vainilla y era lo suficientemente dulce—. Esto es delicioso —elogió la comida. 

—Haré que el cocinero lo prepare más seguido entonces —Thor sonrió—. Y sí, sé que debería ser natural para mí, pero realmente no lo es. Pero lo dije en serio. Te ves preciosa. Pero antes te creía hermosa. 

—¿De Verdad? —Loki tomó otra cucharada. 

—¿Por qué el tono sorpresa? La gente te adora por tu belleza en casa —Thor se reclinó en su asiento y agarró una servilleta de algodón, usándola para limpiarse los dedos. 

—Sí, pero pensé ... no importa —sacudió la cabeza. 

—Dime por favor. Quiero saber qué piensas, Loki —insistió Thor. 

—Solo creí que en Asgard la gente piensa que los Jotuns son monstruos y que nunca te gustará mi aspecto. Pensé que debe ser una carga pesada para ti tener que casarte con alguien a quien tu gente teme —el dios del trueno suspiró profundamente. Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y lo lastimaron, porque eran parcialmente ciertas. 

—Me gustaría poder decirte que lo que dices no es cierto. Mi gente te teme. Algunos irían tan lejos como para llamarlo monstruos por las diferencias de su especie, pero solo tienen miedo porque no lo conocen, no están lo suficientemente educados sobre la forma. Es natural sentir miedo a lo desconocido. Pero no, nunca he visto casarme con un Jotun como una carga. Realmente no deseo casarme, porque creo que soy demasiado joven y sé que sientes lo mismo, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. De hecho, habría terminado en un matrimonio político de todos modos. Supongo que tengo suerte. Pensé que eras una de las criaturas más bellas que he visto, cuando te vi por primera vez —Loki no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios. 

Fue bueno saber que los dos estaban en la misma página, tal vez podrían hacer que esto funcione. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez podría enamorarse, pero podrían hacerlo funcionar. Thor tenía razón, ambos estaban condenados a caer en los abismos del matrimonio político, y esto no está tan lejos de eso. El único pensamiento que seguía molestando en el fondo de su mente era el hecho de que Thor tenía que estar ocultando algo terrible, pero mientras lo trate con justicia, puede vivir con eso. 

—Tal vez, si está bien para ti, podríamos tratar de resolver lo del veneno en nuestra sangre esta noche —ofreció Loki, conmovido por sus palabras. Tenían que hacerlo de todos modos, mejor para detener la maldición más temprano que tarde. 

—¿Quieres decir que ...? —las mejillas de Thor se pusieron rojas para su sorpresa y Loki asintió con la cabeza. 

—Tener sexo, sí. Creo que podríamos intentar tener sexo esta noche —Thor se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza. 

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres, uhm, deberíamos ir a mis habitaciones o quieres ir a la tuya? —la voz del rubio tartamudeaba. Se acostó con muchas mujeres y hombres, pero esto era diferente y de repente se sintió nervioso. 

—Tal vez el tuyo. Puedo prepararme en mis habitaciones y luego ir a la tuya, ¿tal vez? 

—Sí. Eso funcionará para mí 

Terminaron sus comidas rápidamente, ya no hablaban de eso y Loki pronto se puso de pie, diciendo que se verían en un par de minutos. 

Llamó a Lone para que lo siguiera y lo ayudara a prepararse para lo que está por venir. Ella lo ayudó a desvestirse por completo y desenredarle el cabello. 

—¿Quieres un baño, alteza? —Loki lo pensó. Dijo un par de minutos, pero podría usar un baño. Tal vez uno cálido incluso para relajar sus músculos. 

—Sí. ¿Puedes preparar un baño tibio? ¿Con pétalos de rosa y tal vez un poco de leche? —preguntó, mordiéndose los labios. 

—Por supuesto 

Se fue un momento para pedir un poco de leche de cabra y rosas y luego entró en su cámara de baño para prepararlo. Loki entró en su vestidor y revisó sus camisones de noche, preguntándose qué debería ponerse. Eran hermosos, todos al menos hasta el tobillo con mangas cortas, largas o sin mangas. Algunos estaban hechos de algodón, otros estaban decorados con capas de gasa y cordones. Había cintas, lazos, volantes ... variedad de la mejor costura de Jotun. Suspiró y enderezó la espalda. Se volvió hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero colgado en la pared y se miró a sí mismo una vez más. 

Fue muy extraño. Pasó los dedos desde el cuello hasta el pecho, hasta el abdomen y el sexo. No era tan extraño tener ambos sexos en Jotunheim, solo era su biología. Eras hombre, mujer o ambos. Punto. A nadie le importaba, pero Loki siempre estaba un poco cohibido al respecto. Comenzó a estudiar todo lo que pudo sobre otros reinos muy temprano y, como llegó a entender de los libros de biología, esto se consideró más inusual en otros lugares. También entendió que podría ser el mayor y amado por su gente, pero lo más probable es que fuera uno de sus hermanos quien gobierne Jotunheim. Difícilmente se ganaría el respeto de las delegaciones extranjeras si pareciera un niño. Pero dado que su tamaño era bastante normal en muchos otros ámbitos, un matrimonio político sería más conveniente. 

Estaba bastante seguro de que Odín sabía que era capaz de concebir niños cuando le dijo a Thor que debía traer un esposo. Probablemente pensó que lo haría decir menos, pero a Loki no le importaba ser mujer. Tampoco le importaba ser hombre. Él eligió ser referido como él cuando nacieron sus hermanos y quería ser más como ellos. A nadie le importaba en casa, porque todos los sexos eran iguales, pero aquí ... 

Estaba nervioso por la reacción de Thor cuando lo ve allí abajo. Realmente nunca se miró a sí mismo tampoco. Solo unas pocas veces y lo encontró extraño y sucio. Nunca se tocó realmente tampoco. Solo unas pocas veces y se sintió extraño e incorrecto, así que lo dejó una vez más. 

Loki escuchó a Lone preparar agua y supuso que le queda algo de tiempo, antes de que ella venga por él. Acercó un taburete acolchado de terciopelo rojo al espejo y se sentó en él. Abrió las piernas y se recostó un poco para revelar su sexo femenino. Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando llevó su mano a su pene y la empujó hacia un lado. Sus bolas eran pequeñas y alcanzaban los pétalos de su sexo femenino. Pasó los dedos sobre el clítoris sensible y se estremeció un poco. Trazó sus dedos aún más abajo hasta su vagina y extendió su agujero con dos dedos. Rodeó la abertura con el dedo índice, pero no trató de empujarla. En cambio, cerró las piernas y se movió en su asiento. 

—¡Tu baño está listo! —Lone llamó y se levantó y dejó el armario, sin elegir qué ponerse. Entró en la piscina y se sentó. El agua se sentía agradable y cálida en su piel y pronto se dio cuenta de que disfruta la sensación. El agua se convirtió en un tono cremoso a medida que se vertía la leche de cabra para suavizar su nueva piel y los pétalos de rosa fluían en la superficie. 

Lone se arrodilló detrás de él con una toallita y comenzó a frotar sus hombros y brazos. 

—Lone, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Loki estaba jugando con los pétalos de rosa mientras frotaba suavemente su pecho. 

—Por supuesto, su alteza —repitió ella de inmediato. 

—¿Estás ... intacta? —estaba contento de no poder ver su rostro y podía ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas. 

—Soy virgen, sí. 

—Oh —exhaló simplemente, sin saber qué decir. 

—Estoy segura de que el príncipe va a ser amable —le aseguró y él asintió con la cabeza. 

—Sí. Sería bueno saber qué esperar —comentó. Lone tarareó de acuerdo y se apartó el pelo rojo de la cara. 

—Tengo una hermana mayor y ella me contó algunas cosas —admitió Lone—. Ella dice que duele la primera vez, pero si tu hombre se toma el tiempo para prepararte, es mejor, dice que es bueno completarlo antes de que él entre en ti. 

—Oh, ¿antes? —Loki levantó la cabeza con curiosidad y ella le sonrió, sonrojada. 

—Sí, ella dice que su esposo usa su lengua y dedos para estimularla y que es muy agradable, también me dijo que hay más lugares en el cuerpo femenino que se sienten bien cuando son estimulados o besados. 

—Dime, por favor —insistió Loki. 

—Estoy seguro, el príncipe los conoce a todos y podría ser un poco diferente para ti, teniendo en cuenta tu fisiología, pero ella dice que los lóbulos de las orejas, el cuello, los senos, los muslos internos, las muñecas, los pies ... dice que es un poco diferente para todos —Lone se encogió de hombros. 

—¿Pies? —Loki repitió crujiendo su nariz. 

—Sí, raro, lo sé —Lone asintió con la cabeza y ambos se echaron a reír. 

Después del baño, Lone lo ayudó a secarse y frotó un poco de aceite perfumado con rosas por todo el cuerpo. Luego trajo una larga túnica de satén rojo oscuro con bordados dorados y él la aceptó agradecido. Sí, la bata es perfecta. Ella le cepilló el pelo y lo dejó colgar sobre su espalda. 

—¿Estás listo? —ella le preguntó con sincera preocupación. 

—Supongo que más de lo que nunca seré —ella asintió con la cabeza y lo llevó a las habitaciones de Thor.


	7. La Bestia Suave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. 3.5K palabras de obscenidad. Prepara tu agua bendita y los veré a todos en el infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo algo que decir El 95% de las veces la descripción de la primera vez me parece poco realista y me molesta. No quiero decírtelo, pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que una chica tenga un orgasmo por penetración vaginal durante su primera vez. Tal vez es solo mi mala experiencia porque estaba con un novio malo que no se preocupó por la preparación, pero solo ... chicos, por favor. Todavía hay mucho que puedes hacer para que tu primera vez sea agradable y eso es lo que intenté hacer, así que no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Loki disfrutó esto.

Llamó a su puerta y cuando su voz profunda dijo que entrara, abrió la puerta y Loki entró. Thor todavía estaba vestido con un largo chitón rojo que llevaba para la cena, con alfileres dorados en los hombros y un cinturón dorado alrededor de la cintura. Sin embargo, se quitó las sandalias y ahora estaba descalzo, igual que Loki. 

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. He decidido tomar un baño —dijo Loki para romper el silencio. 

—Está bien. ¿Te gustaría algo de vino? —Thor preguntó señalando una mesa con vasos y una jarra llena de vino tinto. 

—No gracias. Creo que quiero mantener mi mente despejada —Loki intentó sonreír, pero estaba seguro de que se veía extraño. 

—Bien. Sí, esa es probablemente una buena idea —se rió Thor—. Entonces, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso? —Thor se acercó a Loki lentamente y le agarró la mano. No lo había tocado desde la primera vez que llegaron al palacio y el Jotun se sorprendió de lo natural que se sentía al sostener la mano de Thor. 

—No. Pero creo que deberíamos. —Loki suspiró, tragándose su orgullo. Thor asintió con la cabeza simplemente y lo dejó entrar más en su habitación. Cuando llegaron por primera vez, Thor le describió a Loki cómo entrar a sus habitaciones, si alguna vez lo necesitaba o quería, pero esta era la primera vez que Loki los veía. La habitación era mucho más grande que la suya, aunque dudaba de la posibilidad y estaba conectada a cuatro habitaciones más. Un salón, despacho, armario y un baño. Loki se preguntó por qué Thor construiría un palacio tan grande, si apenas está aquí, pero pensó que era una pregunta para otro momento. 

La puerta del balcón estaba abierta, dejando entrar una agradable brisa fría que jugaba con las cortinas de gasa en la entrada. Había una mesa con refrescos al lado de la puerta y algunas cómodas que ocultaban sabrán las Nornas que. La mayor parte de la habitación estaba ocupada con una cama enorme con colchas de aspecto suave y ligero. La cama estaba tallada en madera oscura y sus patas se convirtieron en largos pilares que crecían hasta el techo. La capital de las columnas estaba decorada con volutas y el eje estaba tallado con énfasis. Loki se sorprendió de que no hubiera cortinas que los protegieran de la apariencia de los sirvientes en la mañana, pero supuso que a Thor simplemente no le importaba. 

También había una chimenea con un bonito conjunto de cómodos sillones bajos, un sofá, otra mesa y encima un jarrón decorado con flores. Loki se preguntó qué sentiría el fuego cerca de su nueva piel y donde sea que se vaya a sentar con Thor hablando. 

Estaba sorprendido por el pensamiento. Faltan ocho meses para el invierno y no planea quedarse tanto tiempo. No, les prometió a sus padres, pero ¿y si tenían razón? ¿Qué pasa si este es el resultado cuando tienen suerte? ¿Qué pasa con el hombre más vil en nueve reinos? 

Loki se sentó frente a la chimenea vacía y pasó los dedos sobre los reposabrazos tallados del sillón. Thor se sentó frente a él y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, claramente no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ellos. Loki sintió lo mismo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el borde de su túnica. 

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo de esto antes? —Thor preguntó abiertamente. Nunca fue bueno para andar de puntillas y diplomacia y esta vez, Loki estuvo bastante bien con eso. 

—No —admitió Loki simplemente. 

—Oh —Thor exhala. El otro príncipe no estaba seguro de si era un buen oh o malo oh. 

—Pensé que era importante mantener mi virginidad en caso de que mi padre optara por el matrimonio político. Y como mencioné anteriormente, no muchas personas querían tener algo conmigo —explicó como si sintiera la necesidad de disculparse por su condición. 

—Eso es ... sí, por supuesto. Excelente. Maravilloso —Thor asintió con la cabeza varias veces, luciendo bastante perplejo. 

—¿Tú has? —Loki preguntó lentamente. Estaba bastante seguro de la respuesta, pero aún sentía la necesidad de preguntar. 

—Sí. Lo he hecho. ¿Es eso un problema para ti? 

—No. No me importa lo que hiciste antes —el príncipe Jotun se encogió de hombros. 

—Realmente no me importa lo que no hayas hecho antes —susurró Thor, levantando las comisuras de sus labios y Loki se rió entre dientes. 

—Es bueno saberlo —él dejó de reír y respiró hondo. Había una cosa más que debían discutir— ¿Estás ... familiarizado con mi anatomía?' 

—Soy el Dios de la fertilidad. Puedo sentir que llevas la misma cantidad de energía masculina y femenina. Supuse que tenía que alterar tu anatomía, aunque no estoy familiarizado con ... los detalles —Thor se miró los dedos y se frotó los nudillos con nerviosismo— ¿Es común con Jotuns? 

—No es raro. 

—¿Te importa si me refiero a ti como él? Tus padres se referían a ti como él —Loki sonrió, ligeramente conmovido por la pregunta. 

—Gracias por preguntar, eso es muy considerado de tu parte. He elegido que me llamen él, ya que parezco más hombre que mujer, excepto por lo que sabes —Loki se rio— ¿Está bien para usted? ¿Estar con un hombre? ¿O alguien que es mitad hombre? Por lo que sé, tu gente duda sobre tener relaciones con alguien del mismo sexo. 

—Oh no, no me importa tu sexo. No tengo preferencia. Creo que una vez más tengo suerte en el matrimonio —Thor se rió y Loki se sonrojó— En Asgard, a la gente no le importa tener intimidad con alguien del mismo sexo, pero está bastante mal visto si quieren casarse. Sin embargo, no es ilegal— habla la situación de su reino. 

—Oh, genial —Loki asintió con la cabeza— ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? 

—Yo, no quiero cruzar la línea, pero si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cómo funciona? Ya sabes... siendo ambos —Thor se mordió el labio y Loki respiró hondo. Está bien, está listo. Está bien. 

—Quizás sea mejor si te muestro —Loki se levantó y tiró de la cinta que sujetaba su túnica. El suave satén se desenredó y abrió ligeramente, revelando que Loki estaba completamente desnudo debajo. La respiración de Thor se detuvo mientras miraba al otro hombre. El Jotun dejó caer la bata por los brazos y se dobló alrededor de los tobillos. Thor se puso de pie, caminando hacia él lentamente, casi demasiado lento. Loki realmente se veía masculino así. Su cuerpo estaba completamente sin pelo y a Thor le gustaba eso. Lo hacía parecer aún más desnudo. No había nada escondido y sin embargo había ... 

Thor pasó los dedos por los brazos de Loki y el otro príncipe se estremeció bajo el ligero toque. De pie tan cerca, estaba claro que Thor es una pulgada o dos más alto y parecía que estuvieran tallados el uno para el otro. Loki quería ver cuánto encajaban exactamente. Se llevó las manos a la banda de la cintura y la desabrochó, arrojándola al suelo, luego sus manos viajaron hacia arriba, sobre los brazos desnudos de Thor. Estaban tonificados y dorados y podía sentir cientos de pequeñas cicatrices sobre ellos. Apenas eran visibles, la mayoría de ellos desvanecidos por el sol y se preguntó dónde era parte de por qué llevaba la cresta del hombre más vil. 

Loki jugó con los alfileres dorados en su hombro un poco antes de abrirlos, haciendo que la tela de color rojo oscuro se deslizara sobre el cuerpo de Thor, dejándolo tan desnudo como él y sí, tenía razón. Encajan perfectamente en los brazos del otro. 

—Realmente quiero besarte ahora —susurró Thor, su aliento caliente cayó sobre los labios de Loki. 

—Entonces hazlo —lo animó y Thor sonrió, antes de tomar las mejillas de Loki y rozar sus labios sobre los de Loki en un movimiento que apenas era un beso. Luego tomó el labio inferior del Jotun entre los suyos y lo chupó un poco. Loki nunca ha sido besado antes. Dejó sus manos a los lados del pecho de Thor, sintiendo más cicatrices debajo de sus dedos. Se sumergieron aún más en el beso. Se sintió terriblemente natural cuando sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, explorándose mutuamente. La mano de Thor viajó sobre sus hombros y costados de su pecho, antes de llevarlos a la parte inferior de la espalda de Loki, justo por encima de su trasero magníficamente curvado. Oh, el hombre parecía estar tallado en mármol. Su piel prístina y suave contrastaba con la dura y marcada de Thor. 

Thor se apartó un poco, moviéndose desde sus labios hasta el cuello de Loki. Lo besó justo debajo de la mandíbula, haciendo que Loki se quejara. El Príncipe Dorado sonrió en su piel y siguió mordisqueándolo. Loki se estaba volviendo más seguro con esto cada segundo y por eso movió sus manos experimentalmente sobre la espalda de Thor. Más cicatrices, esta vez más profundas. También podía sentir nudos duros de músculo formándose debajo de sus dedos. La cantidad correcta de duro, donde aún podía clavar sus dedos en la carne y, sin embargo, se sentía sólida. 

—Mhm —Thor tarareó en su piel. Se inclinó un poco, para poder besarle la clavícula y el hombro, pero cuando quiso besar su pecho, tuvo que doblar demasiado la espalda y empujó suavemente a Loki hacia su asiento y se arrodilló delante del príncipe sorprendido. Ahora, cuando estaban separados, Loki se dio cuenta de que sus dos hombrías ya eran semiduros. 

El Jotun se estremeció y su corazón se aceleró cuando Thor abrió las piernas sin mirar hacia abajo. Mantuvo la mirada fija mientras se movía hacia adelante y besaba el pecho de Loki suavemente, separando más las piernas. 

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró Thor en su piel, antes de que su lengua le rozara el pezón y los ojos de Loki se abrieran ante la nueva sensación. Loki quería abrir la boca, quería decirle que él mismo era bastante hermoso, pero no funcionó, o al menos eso creía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué sonidos salían de su boca cuando Thor chupó su pezón. Qué carajo ... 

Thor se rió entre dientes mientras besaba su abdomen. Cuanto más se acercaba a Loki, ahora estaba más duro, más perdido se sentía Loki y luego Thor lo hizo. Pasó la lengua sobre su polla, mientras sus dedos bajaban sobre sus bolas y su quim. Empujó los pétalos para abrirlos con dos de sus dedos y se apartó solo para mirarlo. La carne suave e hinchada bailaba con tonos rojos y rosados y ya estaba ligeramente mojado. El dedo de Thor trazó un círculo alrededor del clítoris de Loki, sabiendo que no debía tocarlo de inmediato y cuando realmente le otorgó un toque de plumas, era un desastre gimiente. Entonces de esto se trata el alboroto. 

Loki recordó todo lo que Lone le contó y estaba listo para educar a Thor sobre el asunto, pero obviamente era más que hábil para complacer tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Thor acercó sus labios al centro de Loki, lamiendo su humedad antes de chupar el nudo lleno de nervios y fue entonces cuando Loki lo soltó. Con los dedos de los pies curvados, clavó los dedos en los hombros de Thor y arqueó la espalda. Gritó algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué y, francamente, no le importaba. Sintió que explotó de la mejor manera posible y cuando su respiración se ralentizó, se dio cuenta de que había algo mojado en su pecho. Miró hacia abajo, su pecho estaba pintado con cintas blancas y había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. 

—Oh, Nornas —exhaló. Finalmente miró a Thor, que todavía estaba arrodillado entre sus muslos, sonriendo como si fuera su cumpleaños. Loki quería decir algo, pero realmente no podía juntar sus pensamientos en una oración real y cuando la lengua de Thor volteó su pezón y probó su semen, realmente gritó. Thor lo agarró por la cintura y levantó a Loki como si no pesara nada. El príncipe Jotun estaba inquieto de pie, pero no importaba, porque el Dios lo recogió y lo llevó a la cama con estilo nupcial, que era más una obra de arte. Obra de arte que estaban a punto de destruir. 

Puso a Loki en la cama, los ojos verde esmeralda lo observaron atentamente, se ensancharon de placer y tal vez un poco de miedo a lo desconocido. Quería hacer algo para complacer a Thor, quería tocarlo y hacerlo sentir muy bien, pero se sentía tan flácido y confundido. Su mente era un desastre. 

Volvió a la plena conciencia cuando el dedo de Thor, cubierto de aceite de coco, empujó lentamente. Loki gimió ante el estiramiento y sus brazos se dispararon y abrazaron el cuello de Thor. El Príncipe Dorado se inclinó y comenzó a mordisquear ese pequeño lugar entre la mandíbula y la oreja de Loki mientras exploraba el estrecho pasaje. 

Loki no pensó que ya sentiría dolor con solo un dedo insertado en él, pero lo hizo. Thor fue paciente sin embargo. Se acostaba con vírgenes antes y sabía exactamente qué hacer y dónde tocar para que el dolor fuera lo menos posible. El segundo dedo entró, estirándolo lo más posible sin romper el himen. Loki ni siquiera era consciente de que esto era posible, pero luego se pensó estúpido, porque, por supuesto, lo era. 

Thor fue gentil y amable. Seguía susurrando a Loki que se relajara y asegurándole que está bien. También le dijo lo hermoso que era y que nunca se había acostado con nadie tan impresionante como él. Los dedos lo dejaron, pero Loki todavía sentía una incómoda sensación de dolor dentro de él y se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. 

Thor se cubrió con aceite y masajeó un poco de la sustancia blanca en la entrada de Loki y vio cómo se derretía rápidamente, vertiéndose en él. Nornas Thor lentamente se acercó a Loki y él empujó hacia adentro. Luego se apoyó sobre sus codos, cada uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Loki y besó al Jotun desordenadamente. Siguió gimiendo en su boca, sintiéndose un poco culpable porque lo que era tan placentero para él era muy incómodo para Loki. Siguió avanzando, empujando lentamente la barrera. Loki intentó tragar el dolor, pero sus labios le fallaron y gimió. 

—Está bien. Solo un poco más —prometió Thor, besando su cuello para llamar su atención sobre algo más cuando rompió. Loki dejó escapar un gruñido y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, apretándose alrededor de Thor. Sintió que algo mojado le bajaba por el muslo y se preguntó dónde estaba la sangre o la humedad. 

—Está bien. Lo estás haciendo bien, Loki —le besó los labios—. Lo estás haciendo maravilloso, princesa —Princesa . A Loki le gustó la versión femenina del título y prometió recordarse a sí mismo pedirle a Thor que lo llame más a menudo. Fue un cambio agradable. 

—Solo dime cuándo quieres que me mueva, ¿de acuerdo? —Loki asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, todavía un poco abrumado por las secuelas del extraño dolor ardiente— Respira —solo se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando Thor le recordó. Y así lo hizo. Respiró hondo y luego otra, dándose cuenta de que ayuda con el dolor. 

—O-ok —susurró Loki, su voz temblando— Mu-muévete —apenas se entendía a sí mismo, pero Thor parecía estar de acuerdo y se retiró lentamente, solo para sumergirse nuevamente. El estiramiento aún era incómodo, pero Loki se sentía un poco ligero después del orgasmo que tuvo hace unos minutos. Thor fue lo más gentil posible dada la situación. Seguía besando a Loki, a pesar de que sus besos se volvían más descuidados al igual que su movimiento se hacía más rápido. Silenciosos gemidos escapaban de sus labios y Loki solo logró soltar respiraciones entrecortadas que podrían haber parecido gemidos. No se sentía bien, pero no fue tan terrible después de un tiempo. 

Thor duró más de lo que esperaba, pero la tensión de Loki era demasiado y ni siquiera trató de contenerse teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estaba muy consciente de la incomodidad de Loki y no tenía intención de prolongarla. Gruñó ruidosamente, sonando más como una bestia que como un hombre y entró en Loki. Le costó toda su fuerza no colapsar sobre Loki. Rodó sobre él y cayó a su lado sobre el suave colchón. Ambos estaban sudorosos y pegajosos. Llevaban el pelo pegado a la frente, los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados. 

—¿Estás bien? —Thor preguntó. Loki tarareó algo, sentándose para echarse un vistazo. Su barriga y su pecho habían cubierto de esperma y sus muslos estaban cubiertos con una combinación de sangre, aceite y esperma de Thor saliendo de él. 

—Creo que sí. Me duele un poco —admitió Loki. 

—¿Quieres que llame a un sanador? —Thor sonaba preocupado. 

—No, creo que es normal. Supongo que es más una molestia que un dolor. Es dificil de describir. ¿Fue bueno para ti? —Loki miró a su compañero. 

—Fue maravilloso. Y solo va a mejorar. Lo prometo, la próxima vez que hagamos el amor, ya no dolerá tanto y, con suerte, no dolerá en absoluto —agarró una de las manos de Loki y entrelazó sus dedos de una manera sorprendentemente amorosa. 

—Fue agradable, las cosas que hiciste antes de llevarme a la cama. Realmente disfruté esos. No sabía que hacer el amor podría ser tan colorido —admitió Loki, haciendo que Thor sonriera. 

—Oh princesa, no sabes ni la mitad —el Jotun no sabía qué decir, por lo que cambió de tema. 

—Estoy pegajoso y cansado —Thor se rio de sus palabras. 

—Eso suena bien. ¿Quieres bañarte juntos? —Loki miró hacia la cámara de baño y frunció el ceño. 

—Está demasiado lejos —se quejó, haciendo que Thor se riera. 

—Okay —Thor se puso de pie, estirando sus extremidades y caminó hacia Loki. Lo levantó en sus brazos y Loki rodeó automáticamente el cuello de Thor con sus brazos. Ok, probablemente podría acostumbrarse a esto. 

La cámara de baño de Thor era bastante similar a la suya, solo la piscina circular en el suelo era aún más grande y una vez más estaba rodeada de columnas iónicas. Thor sentó a Loki en el pequeño banco dentro de la piscina y jugueteó con el grifo. Pronto la bañera comenzó a llenarse. Trajo un poco de jabón de lavanda y un paño de lavado y se arrodilló ante Loki, sumergiendo el paño en el agua que estaba justo por encima de los tobillos de Loki. Suavemente pasó la tela sobre sus muslos, limpiándolo de sangre, sudor y semen. 

—Fuiste tan bueno para mí —Thor le sonrió cuando acercó la tela a los genitales de Loki y comenzó a limpiarlos suavemente—. Gracias —Thor besó el interior de su muslo ahora limpio y se sentó junto a Loki, lavándose el pecho y el vientre. Se sentía tan íntimo, probablemente incluso más de lo que hicieron en el dormitorio. Tenían que hacer el amor de una forma u otra, pero esto no era obligatorio. Esta fue su propia elección y ambos estaban bastante satisfechos con ella. 

Loki agarró la muñeca de Thor, cuando estaba limpiando su cuello y tomó la toalla. El agua ahora estaba hasta las rodillas y la sumergió, antes de comenzar a frotar el cuerpo de Thor con él de la misma manera que lo hizo antes. Ahora podía ver todas las cicatrices que sentía bajo sus dedos. Algunos todavía estaban un poco rosados, pero la mayoría de ellos eran casi invisibles. 

—¿De dónde sacarías tantas cicatrices? —Loki preguntó cuando Thor cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contento, pero después de escuchar la pregunta, su cuerpo se tensó y apretó la mandíbula. 

—No me preguntes eso —dijo, sonando sorprendentemente duro, aunque no quiso decir eso—. No quieres escuchar la respuesta —agregó porque se arrepintió de su tono y Loki solo asintió con la cabeza y acomodó la toalla en el pecho. Sintió la mano de Thor en su espalda, frotando suaves círculos en su piel y se relajó de nuevo. 

Sin embargo, va a preguntar de nuevo. El necesita saberlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego dejaré notas, estoy a nada de dormirme sobre el teclado. 
> 
> Bye que bye.


	8. Despertar a tu Lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mañana siguiente

Thor se despertó primero. Loki estaba profundamente dormido, acurrucado a su lado de manera íntima. Él sonrió, recordando todo lo que sucedió entre ellos. La piel de Loki todavía era un poco extraña de ver. Realmente no podía decidir si le gustaba más así o en su forma Jotun. La mayoría Aesir tenía el pelo claro, por lo que todavía se veía bastante único. 

Pasó los dedos sobre el brazo de Loki y observó su figura desnuda con gentileza, lo que lo sorprendió. Por lo general, si se despertaba junto a alguien con quien acababa de pasar la noche, saldría a un campo de entrenamiento o despertaría a la pobre niña o niño para otra ronda si su desnudez lo excitaba. Loki lo estaba poniendo duro, pero realmente no le importaba. No tenía intención de perturbar el sueño de su marido, ya que parecía muy tranquilo. Tampoco quería volver a ponerlo en celo ya que lo más probable es que le duela después de su primera vez. 

Por un segundo se preguntó dónde Loki podría ser feliz aquí con él. ¿Podría alguna vez olvidarse de la forma en que llegó aquí? ¿Podría alguna vez perdonarlo? No. La respuesta fue no y él lo sabía muy bien. En el momento en que Loki se entere de su pasado, se va a escapar. Es muy probable que huya de todos modos y Thor no tiene intención de detenerlo. En un par de meses, Odin puede olvidarse de esto. Su memoria se está desvaneciendo, puede decirlo y se está volviendo más loco cada día. Thor era muy consciente de que un día podría estar frente a una decisión realmente difícil de tomar el trono por el bien de Asgard, pero forzó los pensamientos al fondo de su mente. Fue interrumpido por el zumbido de Loki. 

Thor se apoyó en un codo y observó a la encantadora criatura con más interés, sus mechones dorados cayendo sobre su rostro. Loki abrió un ojo, mirándolo por un momento, luego parpadeó y sonrió. 

—Mhm, buenos días, esposo —lo saludó y Thor apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa. 

—Buenos días princesa —se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Loki. Sus dedos comenzaron a dibujar patrones en la espalda de Loki y observó cómo el sol de la mañana caía sobre la piel pálida, tornándola ligeramente rosa. 

—Me podría acostumbrar a esto —se rió Loki. Sentía como si tuviera algún tipo de resaca ligera, cuando no estaba realmente descansado, pero tampoco se sentía tan mal. Estaba cansado y le dolía el cuerpo. Tampoco estaba seguro de dónde tiene hambre o podría enfermarse por comer, porque por alguna razón, le dolía un poco el estómago. Después de un segundo, se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera lo que hicieron ayer hizo que le dolieran los abdominales. ¿Cómo? Espera, no son solo sus abdominales. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Podría quedarse en la cama hoy. Eso suena bien. Y tal vez podría usar un masaje. 

—¿Sí? —Thor le sonrió, las palabras calentaron su corazón. Él podría acostumbrarse a esto también. 

—Sí —murmuró Loki, volviéndose hacia su espalda. Se pasó los dedos por el pecho y esperaba sentir esperma seco, pero en cambio su piel se sintió realmente agradable. Por supuesto. Recordó el baño, la forma en que Thor lo llevaba dentro y fuera, porque estaba demasiado cansado, la forma en que limpiaban los cuerpos del otro. Miró a Thor y pensó que un hombre que trata a su amante de esta manera no puede ser vil. 

—¿Como te sientes? —El Príncipe Dorado preguntó con preocupación y Loki suspiró y se tocó entre los muslos. 

—No estoy sangrando —comentó mirando sus dedos limpios—. Así que supongo que estoy bien, aunque estoy dolorido. Y hambriento y cansado, y podría usar un masaje —Thor rió. 

—Eso suena bien. ¿Qué dirías si desayunáramos hoy en los jardines? —Thor ofreció. 

—¿Te vas a quedar a desayunar? —las cejas de Loki se torcieron en confusión. 

—Sí. Puedo dedicar una mañana a comer con mi princesa —besó la mejilla de Loki. 

—Eso es genial. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Thor se rió en voz alta ante su pregunta. 

—Dichosamente —respondió haciendo sonrojar a Loki. 

—¿Así que disfrutaste anoche? —se estaba asegurando a sí mismo, sin saber realmente por qué. ¿Realmente importa si lo disfrutaron? 

—Sí. Claro que tengo. Solo lamento que haya sido doloroso para ti —Loki sonrió a medias. 

—No estuvo tan mal —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso —Thor besó la frente de Loki y lo jaló con fuerza hacia su abrazo. 

—Mhm —ronroneó Loki—. Sabes, no te habría adivinado por un tipo de abrazos —Thor se rió, enviando un pulso de vibración a través del cuerpo de Loki. 

—Me guardé todas las caricias para cuando me casara —esto hizo reír a Loki. 

—¿Ah, entonces es así? —él siguió riéndose. 

—Sí, ¿no me crees, princesa? —su abrazo se apretó alrededor de Loki. 

—Ok, te creo, te creo —Loki trató de alejarse—. Me estás sofocando. Thor lo soltó y por un segundo se miraron el uno al otro. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 

—Si no se trata de mis cicatrices, entonces sí —la voz de Thor era suave mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello de Loki en su dedo. 

—No es. Solo tengo curiosidad ... ¿por qué eres amable conmigo? —Loki trató de evitar su mirada, pero fue terriblemente difícil considerando lo cerca que estaban. 

—Esa es una pregunta tonta. No has hecho nada para hacer que te trate de otra manera —Thor se apoyó en un codo y observó a Loki con expresión ceñuda. 

—Pero se supone que eres el hombre más vil y, sin embargo, no me mostraste nada más que gentileza —insistió. Thor suspiró. 

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que estoy usando una máscara y que algún día te haré daño de una manera terrible y tal vez estoy usando una máscara, pero puedo asegurarte que no tengo intención de lastimarte más allá de hacerte casar conmigo. Supongo que la razón por la que actúo como soy es una salvación —Loki había decidido levantar la mano mientras hablaba y pasó los dedos sobre su pecho marcado. 

—¿Salvación para qué? —el preguntó. 

—No me preguntes eso tampoco. 

—¿Porque tiene algo que ver con tus cicatrices? —Loki también se levantó sobre su codo. 

—Sí —confirmó Thor simplemente y apartó las sábanas, revelando su cuerpo desnudo. Se sentó en la cama, dejó caer las piernas a un lado y estiró el cuello y los brazos. Loki miró a su espalda y siguió preguntándose mientras su esposo se levantaba y se acercaba a uno de los sillones bajos de su habitación, donde dejó una túnica azul oscuro. Se la puso y abrió la puerta, gritando a algún sirviente. Justo cuando Loki se dio cuenta, no hay guardias. De alguna manera, esperaba ver algunos frente a las cámaras de Thor, pero no había ninguno. ¿Por qué? ¿A Thor no le importaba su seguridad? ¿O le importaba demasiado dejar soldados deambulando por el palacio durante el día? Suspiró y salió de la cama para coger la bata roja que dejó en el suelo anoche. Notó la nueva sensación de la brisa fría de la mañana golpeando su piel y no estaba seguro de dónde le gustaba o no. Se envolvió en la lujosa tela y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al balcón. Los abrió y salió para echar un vistazo a los jardines iluminados con el color naranja del cielo de la mañana. 

—Entonces, ¿qué haces cuando no estoy aquí? —Thor pregunta, uniéndose a él en el balcón. Se sienta y mira a Loki pararse junto a la barandilla. 

—Estudiar hechizos, comer, pasear por el palacio —Loki se encogió de hombros—. Creo que pasaré más tiempo afuera ahora, que está bien con mi cuerpo. Quiero probar la piscina y supongo que tendré mucho tiempo para leer ahora. Hay un par de libros que quería leer hace un tiempo. 

—¿Te gusta leer? —Thor preguntó con honesto interés. Loki se giró hacia él y sonrió. 

—Sí, mucho. ¿A tí? —Thor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. 

—A veces. Apenas tengo tiempo para leer y cuando regreso de mis deberes por la noche, mis ojos están demasiado cansados para leer —admitió. 

—¿Quieres que vaya a tus aposentos y te lea cuando regreses del Palacio Dorado? —Loki preguntó. 

—Eso suena encantador. Podríamos hacer eso esta noche. Tu voz es dulce y deseo escucharte antes de dormirme —el príncipe Jotun sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a Thor. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y luego los sorprendió a ambos, cuando se inclinó y besó a Thor suavemente en los labios. Se sentó en su regazo y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dios de manera preciosa. Thor casi ronroneó de contento. Loki era todo lo que estaba buscando en su vida y rezó a las Nornas para que no lo perdieran. 

Salieron a los jardines, todavía con sus túnicas, y se sentaron juntos en una glorieta rodeada de rosas. La mesa estaba cubierta de frutas y pasteles, incluidas las naranjas recién cortadas. Thor tomó un cuchillo y cortó uno en pequeños trozos de media luna. Loki observó cómo la carne anaranjada de la fruta se mezclaba en rojo intenso y su jugo parecía sangre. 

—Prueba esto, me gusta su sabor aún más que la naranja normal —Thor le entregó un pedazo a Loki y luego lamió sus dedos del jugo, sonriendo ante el sabor agridulce. Loki lo mordió vacilante y luego tarareó con aprobación. 

—Está delicioso —elogió la fruta—. ¿Cómo es que están tan rojos? —Loki preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo reír a Thor. 

—Sabes, ni siquiera lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que puedes encontrarlo en algún libro sobre jardinería. 

—¿Tienes un libro así? 

—No, pero puedo conseguírtelo. 

Loki parecía más que feliz con su respuesta mientras hundía los dientes en la fruta. Thor se sirvió una humeante taza de café negro y observó a su esposo con amor. Realmente esperaba que Loki pudiera ser feliz aquí.


	9. Naranjas Rojas y Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki le escribe a sus padres, Thor es arrogante y también hay algunos abrazos.

Loki caminó frente al palacio con Thor y lo dejó besar su mejilla, antes de girar su martillo y volar. El príncipe Jotun observó la escena por un momento y luego se retiró adentro mientras su esposo se convertía en uno con el cielo y ya no podía verlo. Se dirigió a su habitación con Lone y le dijo que le gustaría ir a nadar. 

—¿Qué usa la gente mientras nada? —preguntó mirando su armario. 

—Difiere. Las mujeres a menudo usan su chemise, como una bata muy delagada, los hombres generalmente usan su ropa interior, a veces las personas envuelven trozos de tela alrededor de sus genitales y las mujeres se cubren los senos y otras simplemente nadan desnudas —Loki lo pensó. Ninguno de los dos parecía ideal. 

—¿Qué usa Thor? 

—Nada, su alteza —por supuesto no, pensó— ¿Sabes nadar? —Loki se giró hacia ella. 

—No. Pero no puede ser tan difícil. Él se encogió de hombros. 

—No, no lo es, pero tal vez deberíamos conseguir que alguien te enseñe antes de que lo pruebes, alteza —le aconsejó. Loki suspiró y asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo. 

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió para su alivio. No tenía dudas de que Thor les destrozaría la cabeza con Mjolnir si Loki se ahogaba. 

¿Pero qué va a hacer él? El hechizo está completo y sí, podía practicar su magia, pero quería dejarlo descansar por unos días, ya que el último hechizo que hizo fue más que agotador. Podía leer, pero no quería hacer eso durante todo un día. Decidió escribir una carta a sus padres y le pidió a Lone que le trajera otra naranja sangrienta. 

Querida madre y padre 

Escribo para decirles que estoy bien. Me estoy instalando en mi nuevo hogar y estoy bien y sin daños. Sé que estás preguntando quién es mi esposo y no planeo ocultártelo. Me casé con Thor y vivo en un palacio al borde del reino en la privacidad y el lujo. No puedo decirte por qué lleva la cresta del hombre más vil porque no lo sé, pero puedo decirte que no me mostró más que amabilidad en la semana que pasamos juntos. 

No soy tonto y no confío en él por completo, pero es un buen compañero y estoy empezando a esperar que si sus modales no cambian, en realidad podría ser un buen esposo para mí también. Pero hasta que eso sea cierto, planeo cumplir mi promesa. 

Loki decidió no escribir más sobre esto, porque no estaba seguro de dónde la carta permanecerá sin abrir. Bueno, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se entregó en primer lugar. 

El calor de este reino me ha obligado a hacer algunos cambios necesarios en mi cuerpo, pero creo que no será difícil volver a mi primera forma, si es necesario. Mi piel ahora es bastante similar a la de Aesir y mis ojos son de color verde oscuro y adivina qué tengo glándulas sudoríparas ahora, es algo extraño si me preguntas. Pero me da mucha comodidad y posibilidades para moverme por los jardines de mi nuevo hogar, que son muy hermosos. Planeo aprender a nadar y espero poder aprender más cosas nuevas durante mi tiempo aquí. 

¡Los extraño mucho a ambos y casi extraño a mis hermanos también! Por favor diles que les mando mis saludos. 

Madre, te habrían gustado las rosas que crecen aquí. Son de color rojo intenso, al igual que el color de tus ojos y el de Padre, disfrutarías de una fruta que llaman naranja y naranja sanguina. Ambos tipos de esta fruta son agrios y dulces y es una de las cosas más sabrosas que he probado. Hablando de cosas sabrosas, tuve algo llamado helado. Es crema helada con fruta, o lo que sea que desees poner y está delicioso. El cocinero mezcló un poco de azúcar, pero creo que no es todo lo necesario. Sin embargo, los Aesir parecen tener algo para poner mucha azúcar en sus alimentos. Debes intentar recrear la receta. Podría pedirle al cocinero que me dé una receta y se la envíe en mi próxima carta. Estoy seguro de que a Býliester y Helblindi les gustará. 

En cuanto a Odín ... no lo he visto en él desde el día de mi boda. No parece estar contento con que Thor se case conmigo, pero no hay forma de cambiar mi sentencia, ya que su juicio es sagrado. 

Paso la mayor parte de mis días leyendo, pero estoy seguro de que encontraré más actividades para mí. Si Thor me permite enviarle mi carta y ustedes me devuelven una, ¿podría enviarme una botella de agua de rosas hecha de rosas Jotun, por favor? He gastado mucho en el hechizo para cambiar mi piel y no creo que pueda comprar uno aquí. Sabes cuánto me gusta usarlo, así que te lo agradeceré, pero si no es posible, no te preocupes. 

Los amo a todos y espero tener noticias suyas pronto. 

-Loki 

Loki leyó la carta después de terminarla y la puso en un sobre rosa claro envuelto. Lo selló con cera azul claro, que era una tradición real de Jotun, y lo marcó con su sello personal. Fue su casco de batalla con cuernos lo que consiguió para uno de sus cumpleaños y había una serpiente alrededor de los cuernos. Loki nunca usó el casco en la batalla, pero lo tenía puesto durante algunos días santos. Sin embargo, era más del tipo de la corona. Aún así, era único e hizo un bonito grabado para el sello. 

Había una vez un rey Laufey y una reina Farbauti, que tuvieron un hijo llamado Loki 

Dentro del Castillo Dorado, Odín se sentó en su trono, con sueño. Estaba escuchando a uno de sus señores divagar acerca de cómo quería casarse con una de sus hijas con Thor, cantando alabanzas por su belleza, inmaculación y gran educación. Thor tuvo que luchar contra las risitas mientras estaba parado al lado del trono, escuchándolo. Conocía a las tres hijas del noble y estaba bastante seguro de que ninguna de ellas era inmaculada. Se acostó con dos de ellos a la vez durante un festival de fertilidad la primavera pasada y ninguno de ellos era virgen. De hecho, todo lo contrario, Thor se sorprendió de su experiencia y se preguntó dónde aprendieron esto de alguien del burdel o simplemente tenían tantos socios. Nunca se acostó con su hermana menor, pero escuchó mucho sobre su flexibilidad para obtener una imagen. 

—Lord Eid, tan encantadora como tus hijas, tengo que detenerte, porque no hay nada más que puedas decirme para convencerme de que me case con una de ellas —le anunció Thor, sonriendo. Bajó los escalones para estar más cerca del Señor. Odín gruñó molesto en el fondo, lo que hizo que Thor sonriera aún más. Estaba empezando a encontrar una extraña satisfacción en el hecho de que el orgullo de Odín vino a morderlo en el trasero. 

—Y por qué es eso, mi Príncipe, ¿puedo preguntar? —Lord Eid arqueó sus cejas claras. 

—Ya estoy casado y no tengo intención de tener una relación polígama —le dijo al hombre, acariciando su hombro y volviendo al trono. 

—¿Casado? —Lord Eid chilló y trató de recordar, donde sea que pudiera emborracharse tanto el fin de semana pasado que siguiera dormido. 

—Oh sí, ¿no has escuchado? Me casé hace una semana. Fue una pequeña ceremonia, mi padre así lo deseaba —le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante a Odín, que puso los ojos en blanco. Me casé con un un miembro de la realeza de Jotun. Puede decirle a los otros que intentaban ponerse a mi favor si me casaba con sus hijas, que no hay razón para perder su tiempo ahora. Puedes irte ahora —dijo, y Odín murmuró algo enojado cuando el Señor se inclinó y se marchó sorprendido. 

—Sonríe padre, ¿no es esto lo que querías?' 

—Estás sorprendentemente de buen humor hoy —comentó Odín—. ¿Ya te acostaste con la puta Jotun? 

—Creo que no deberías llamar puta a mi marido y sí, y quién sabe, tal vez si tenemos suerte, pronto vas a tener un nieto —Thor comenzó a alejarse para salir de la sala del trono, pero se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro para ver la expresión de su padre—. ¡Quién sabe, tal vez el niño va a ser azul! —gritó y comenzó a huir. Odín en realidad se quitó la sandalia y la arrojó detrás de él, pero eso solo hizo reír a Thor como un niño, ya que su padre había fallado. Una vez que salió, hizo girar a Mjolnir nuevamente y se fue. 

Odín suspiró profundamente y llamó a un sirviente para que le devolviera el zapato. Ese chico iba a matarlo. Pero, por otro lado, todavía disfrutaba de verlo feliz, a pesar de que era agridulce, porque lo hacía parecer un viejo tonto. Frigga diría que es un viejo tonto. No. Se prohibió pensar en ella. Fue demasiado doloroso hacerlo. 

Había una vez un rey Laufey y una reina Farbauti, que tuvieron un hijo llamado Loki 

Thor encontró a Loki acostado boca abajo sobre varias almohadas grandes junto a la piscina. Llevaba un camisón suave y casi podía a través de la estola de muselina blanca con alfileres de plata y rubí en los hombros y una cinta de terciopelo rojo alrededor de la cintura. 

Estaba leyendo un libro y parecía perdido en él. Thor se acercó sonriendo. Ver a su consorte así era una vista tan encantadora después del agotador día en el palacio. Odín no lo dejará pasar tan fácilmente, pero en realidad parecía bastante bien hoy. Thor deseó que hubiera más días como este, pero sabía que su mente ya no es tan brillante como antes. Se arrodilló junto a Loki y besó su sien, llamando su atención. Loki giró la cabeza hacia un lado, puso un trozo de cinta en el libro como marcador y sonrió. 

—Buenas tardes —le saludó Loki. 

—Buenas noches —repitió Thor. 

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó con honesto interés. 

—Peter Pan. Es un libro para niños de Midgard —Thor tarareó en respuesta y se sentó junto a Loki, quien se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en el muslo de Thor. 

—¿Quieres que te lo lea? —ofreció Loki—. Es uno de mis favoritos. 

—Me gustaría mucho —dijo Thor, retorciendo un mechón de cabello negro de Loki en su dedo. Loki pasó las páginas al primero y comenzó a leer en voz alta. 

Thor no pudo evitar perderse en su voz. Había algo en la lectura de Loki que era casi mágico. Era bueno para cambiar su voz cuando leía diálogos y su acento era celestial. Apenas se movió. A veces giró la cabeza más hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha, pero de lo contrario simplemente se quedó allí con las rodillas dobladas y el libro apoyado sobre los muslos. Thor estaba jugando con su cabello, retorciéndolos y, a veces, incluso trenzándolos y desabrochándolos nuevamente. Sus dedos rozarían la mejilla o el cuello de Loki aquí y allá y se reiría ocasionalmente en algunas partes. Le gustaba este chico Peter y su entusiasmo le recordaba a Thor un poco a sí mismo y la forma en que era cuando era niño. Se quedaron así durante más de una hora cuando Loki se aclaró la garganta para seguir leyendo. Sin embargo, Thor puso su mano sobre las páginas y marcó con la cinta: 

—Es suficiente por ahora. Cenemos. Puedes leerme un poco más antes de irnos a la cama, si lo deseas —Loki sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se sentó y estiró la espalda como un gato. Thor se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Loki lo tomó y le permitió tirarlo del suelo. 

—¿Voy a dormir a tu lado todas las noches ahora? —preguntó Loki. 

—Solo si así lo deseas. Tus cámaras siguen siendo tuyas. Puedes entrar en la mía cuando quieras. Sé que, en nuestra posición, se espera que solo pasemos noches juntos para producir un heredero, pero no quiero que sea así. Quiero que te sientas cómodo aquí y, como dije, guardé todas las caricias para cuando me case —dijo Thor, haciendo reír al príncipe Jotun—. ¿Hay algo más en tu mente? —preguntó y Loki estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que él podía decirlo. Apenas se conocen ... tal vez solo es observador, o tal vez, solo tal vez, tienen una conexión. 

—En realidad hay dos cosas —admitió Loki. 

—Habla entonces —lo animó Thor. 

—¿Podrías conseguirme a alguien que me enseñe a nadar? —el príncipe dorado miró a su consorte con sorpresa. 

—¿No sabes nadar? 

—Realmente no hacemos eso en Jotunheim. 

—Cierto —Thor rió—. Bueno, si ese es el caso, puedo enseñarte yo mismo. ¿Qué es lo otro? 

—¿Sería posible enviar una carta a mis padres? se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras hacía la pregunta. 

—Por supuesto. Llevaré la carta al Bifrost. Podrías haberme preguntado antes, ¿sabes? —Thor sonrió, tomándolo por la cintura mientras entraban al comedor—. Si deseas enviarles algo, no hay problema y cuando todo se arregle, puedes visitar a tus padres. O nos pueden visitar. Pero aún no, querida. Quiero asegurarme de que sea seguro. La forma de nuestro matrimonio es delicada y no quiero hacer nada para ponerte en peligro. Loki tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de abrazarlo. 

—¡Gracias! —él exhala. Sí, él puede hacer eso. Puede ser un buen esposo si eso significa que volverá a ver a su familia.


	10. Natación y Besos de Medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: 
> 
> Loki aprende a nadar, Thor conoce a la familia real de Elven y al final los dos príncipes hacen un dulce amor.

—No te pongas nervioso, no hay razón para estarlo —dijo Thor mientras entraban a los jardines. El sol estaba saliendo, porque acordaron comenzar antes del desayuno. Llevaban túnicas y Loki tenía pantalones cortos de algodón debajo. Pensó que es mejor que nada. No diría que estaba nervioso, pero definitivamente había una sensación extraña en su estómago, que podría haber sido nerviosismo o hambre. Es difícil de contar. 

—Lo sé —murmuró Loki simplemente y Thor apretó su mano brevemente. Se acercaron a la piscina y se quitaron las batas de baño, entregándoselas a Lone y la sirvienta rubia llamada Guri. Thor estaba desnudo. Por supuesto que sí, pensó Loki y lanzó una rápida mirada a las criadas para encontrarlas mirando hacia arriba e ignorando la escena por completo. Loki estaba agradecido por eso, pero no podía perder la media sonrisa de Lone mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por reprimir una carcajada. 

Thor bajó los escalones empotrados hacia la piscina y esperó a que Loki se uniera a él. El agua le llegó a los hombros, más de lo que Loki esperaba. Cuidadosamente dio un primer paso, solo probando la temperatura. El agua era agradable, así que dio más pasos hacia Thor y hacia el agua, hasta que solo quedó la cabeza levantada, lo que fue un poco incómodo. Pero está bien. Thor está aquí y no dejará que le pase nada. 

—Ok, la natación es en realidad mucho más fácil de lo que probablemente piensas —Thor comenzó su lección. Comenzó a explicarle a Loki cómo mover sus brazos y piernas en movimiento sincronizado para mantenerse en la superficie. Habló de un estilo de natación diferente y le preguntó a Loki cuál cree que será el más fácil para él. El príncipe Jotun lo pensó y luego le pidió a su esposo que se lo mostrara. 

Thor estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente y Loki retrocedió unos pasos, para poder pararse en los escalones de la piscina cuando el agua comenzó a moverse cuando Thor le mostró dos tipos de golpes. Loki observó su movimiento cuidadosamente, examinando cuándo respira y el ritmo con el que hunde los brazos en el agua durante el arrastre o cuánto se levanta durante la brazada. 

El hecho de que Thor estuviera desnudo era más que una distracción, pero a Loki siempre le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, por lo que trató de concentrarse en todo menos en su glorioso trasero desnudo. Cuando Thor terminó su breve exposición de estilos, Loki decidió que la brazada será la más fácil. Volvió hacia Thor, que extendió los brazos con las manos hacia arriba, un poco debajo de la superficie y le dijo a Loki que se acostara sobre ellos. El Príncipe Jotun respiró hondo y lo hizo vacilante. Los brazos de Thor lo sostenían cuando una de sus manos atrapó su pecho y otra se quedó en su pelvis. Loki intentó levantar la barbilla tanto como pudo mientras Thor repetía cómo moverse. Movió los brazos y lo encontró sorprendentemente fácil. Luego movió las piernas y trató de sincronizar el movimiento, que fue un poco más difícil, pero pronto tuvo confianza cuando se dio cuenta de que Thor lo estaba sosteniendo en su lugar. Su esposo lo alababa por cualquier cosa y luego comenzó a caminar un poco hacia atrás, haciendo que Loki flotara en el agua. 

—Más despacio, no hay razón para mover los brazos tan rápido. El agua te levantará —dijo y Loki lo escuchó, disminuyendo la velocidad, a pesar de que era en contra de su instinto, pero Thor tenía razón, era mejor así. 

—Déjame ir ahora, quiero intentarlo por mi cuenta —exigió Loki después de un tiempo de entrenar lo mismo una y otra vez. 

—¿Estás seguro? —Thor se aseguró, a pesar de que sabía que no había peligro en ello. 

—Sí —insistió el Jotun y Thor lentamente retiró los brazos. Loki se hundió un poco por la pérdida de su toque, pero pronto recuperó su estabilidad. El dios estaba radiante de orgullo mientras veía a Loki hacer algunos golpes por su cuenta. Lo elogió nuevamente y Loki se rió a carcajadas. 

—Thor! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy nadando! —gritó, haciendo reír a su esposo. Loki pronto se enteró de que era una mala idea cuando aspiró un poco de agua y comenzó a ahogarse. Antes de darse cuenta, Thor estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo, antes de que se parara solo. Thor golpeó su espalda varias veces mientras Loki tosía un poco de agua. 

—Nornas —respiró hondo y permitió que Thor lo abrazara fuertemente por la cintura. 

—¿Estás bien? —Thor preguntó gentilmente. 

—Si. No es una buena idea reír mientras nadas, lo entiendo —él asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Thor se riera aún más. 

—No, no lo es —estuvo de acuerdo y besó a Loki sobre su cabeza. Su cabello mojado olía a rosas. Loki se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió a su esposo. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y levantó las manos para hacer lo mismo por Thor, que lo miró con tanta amabilidad en los ojos que casi le rompió el corazón a Loki. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro. 

—Eres realmente bonita así, ya sabes —le susurró a Loki, quien le concedió una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perlados. 

—Lo sé —respondió Loki con arrogancia. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor, de repente más que consciente de que solo había un paño húmedo de algodón alrededor de sus caderas entre ellos. Si se tratara de alguien más, Loki probablemente estaría molesto por la forma en que a Thor le gustaba estar desnudo, pero en este caso, pensó que podría vivir con eso. Loki presionó su cuerpo contra el de Thor y él levantó la cabeza, muy ligeramente, y conectó sus labios. 

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que aterrizaron por primera vez en los escalones del palacio y le gustó mucho besar a Thor. No había razón para negar el hecho de que ambos son cómicamente atractivos y que obviamente disfrutaban tocarse el uno al otro solo porque su matrimonio comenzó de la manera en que comenzó. Loki nunca esperó casarse por amor, así que, ¿y si no ama a Thor? Con el tiempo lo considerará su amigo al menos y eso podría estar bien con él y quién sabe, algún día Odín morirá y luego Thor será un rey y Loki ... Loki será su consorte. 

El pensamiento lo golpeó por primera vez. Thor es el único heredero de Odín y el viejo Padre de Todo no se ve fuerte y poderoso como dice la leyenda, no ... Loki sería estúpido si huyera de esta oportunidad. Podría ser bueno para él y su reino. Además, el hecho de que Thor se ve increíblemente hermoso y hasta el momento le otorgó todo lo que pidió. Thor dijo que está en un viaje hacia la salvación, Loki no estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero estaba empezando a pensar que podría vivir con eso. 

Thor levantó a Loki y el Jotun envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando Thor comenzó a mordisquear su cuello. Él gimió en su piel. 

—Mhm, deberíamos desayunar, necesito saludar a algunos dignatarios de Alfheim, así que necesito estar en el Palacio Dorado a tiempo —murmuró Thor, pero siguió besándolo. 

—Entonces deberíamos parar antes de que llegue demasiado lejos —Loki logró decirle y se apartó, a pesar de que ansiaba el toque de Thor. Saltó y comenzó a nadar hacia las escaleras, sintiéndose bastante seguro cuando logró hacerlo. Thor lo siguió y ambos aceptaron toallas de Lone y Guri. 

—El desayuno se sirve en la glorieta —anunció Guri a la pareja y ayudó a Thor a ponerse la bata. Lone hizo lo mismo con Loki y siguieron a los príncipes. 

Había una vez un rey Laufey y una reina Farbauti, que tuvieron un hijo llamado Loki 

Thor logró volar al Palacio justo a tiempo para pararse junto a él y saludar a los elfos de la luz. El rey élfico trajo a su esposa y tres hijos, dos hijas y un hijo. Una vez que pasaron todas las formalidades, se mudaron a un salón para hablar realmente. 

—He oído que te casaste, príncipe —dijo la reina élfica. 

—Sí, perdóname por no invitarte, pero fue una decisión bastante repentina y básicamente fuimos solo yo, el príncipe Loki y mi padre —él le sonrió cortésmente. 

—¿Príncipe Loki?' ¿El rey miró del Padre de Todos a Thor: el Príncipe Loki de Jotunheim? 

—Si. ¿Lo conoces? —Thor preguntó sorprendido. 

—Hemos visitado su reino hace algunos manantiales —le dijo la reina con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Una criatura tan asombrosa. Le llevamos una corona de plata élfica. Tiene diamantes en las puntas y se veía tan encantador en ella —suspiró al recordar su visita—. ¿Dónde está él? —ella miró a su alrededor—. Trajimos otro regalo para él, estábamos planeando visitar a su familia después de que nos fuéramos. 

—Oh, he visto la corona, la llevaba puesta el día de nuestra boda —dijo Thor, recordando la escena. Se sentía extraño que fuera solo hace dos semanas. Las princesas élficas se asombraron de sus palabras—. Y perdóname por no traerlo. Se está instalando en mi palacio en las montañas. Pero estoy seguro de que estará encantado de verlos. ¿Les gustaría visitar mi palacio para cenar alguna vez? —él ofreció. Tendría que pensar un poco más en la presencia de Loki. No quería llevarlo al palacio por Odín, pero era su esposo y fuera de estas paredes y Jotunheim, nadie sabe sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su matrimonio. Es algo en lo que debe trabajar. 

—Nos encantaría venir. ¿En dos días tal vez? —ofreció el rey—. Necesitamos ocuparnos de algo'. 

—Ya estoy deseando que llegue —Thor sonrió, ignorando la mirada de Odín sobre él. 

Había una vez un rey Laufey y una reina Farbauti, que tuvieron un hijo llamado Loki 

Thor llegó tarde a casa, perdiéndose la cena tal como dijo que probablemente lo haría. Entró en la habitación de Loki con un suave golpe, pero se dirigió a su habitación cuando no escuchó ninguna respuesta. Por los sonidos, podía decir que Loki se estaba bañando y sonrió, siguiendo el sonido. Se asomó al baño para encontrar a Loki sentado en la bañera con Lone vertiendo agua suavemente sobre su cabello. Loki abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su esposo. Lone se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba arrodillada e hizo una reverencia, todavía sosteniendo la jarra. 

—Puedes irte, Lone. Gracias. Puedo manejar el resto —le dijo Thor, ya tirando de los broches de su armadura. Loki descansó su cabeza sobre una toalla retorcida detrás de su cabeza y observó a Thor sugestivamente mientras se desnudaba. 

—¿No has tenido suficiente agua para el día? —Thor preguntó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y comenzaba a deslizarlos por sus musculosas piernas. Sin ropa interior Por supuesto. Loki ya no estaba sorprendido por la falta de ella. 

El Príncipe Dorado se sentó junto a Loki y besó sus labios suavemente. Le contó sobre los elfos y Loki parecía muy feliz de ver a alguien aparte de Thor y los sirvientes. Thor lo atrajo más cerca, así que su espalda descansaba sobre su pecho mientras hablaban sobre eso. El dios estaba lavando el cabello de Loki lentamente con agua de romero y jabón. Loki le dio un poco de aceite de rosas para que lo aplicara en las puntas de su cabello y Thor lo hizo. 

—Esto huele un poco diferente a nuestras rosas, ¿es de Jotunheim? —preguntó, oliendo la botella de aceite. 

—Lo es. Le pedí a mi madre que me enviara agua de rosas y ella también me envió este aceite. En Jotunheim tenemos rosas azules y rosas blancas que se ven plateadas cuando las miras de cerca. Son una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida —explicó Loki, haciendo que Thor sonriera. 

—Tal vez podríamos plantarlos aquí —Loki sacudió la cabeza. 

—No, hace demasiado calor. Pero está bien. Al menos tengo esto —dijo, y Thor se prometió descubrir algo sobre las rosas. Besó la mejilla de Loki, luego su mandíbula y observó con atención mientras Loki cerraba los ojos y se fundía con su toque. No han dormido juntos desde su primera vez y Thor esperaba que le diera a su cuerpo suficiente tiempo para descansar. 

La espalda de Loki se arqueó ligeramente cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, mordisqueando la piel, de la misma manera que lo hizo en la mañana. Loki no tenía que contener sus gemidos ahora, así que dejó que sus labios se separaran y dejó escapar un fuerte y glorioso gemido que hizo que la polla de Thor se contrajera. 

Las manos de Thor vagaron sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Loki, acariciando su pecho y pellizcando débilmente sus pezones. Apretó uno de ellos entre el pulgar y el índice y giró un poco hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Loki dejó escapar un grito ahogado y apoyó la cabeza más en el hombro de Thor. El Príncipe Dorado sonrió con satisfacción. Fue tan fácil complacer a Loki. Su cuerpo era tan sensible y todo era nuevo para él. 

Loki podía sentir la erección de Thor a sus espaldas y se preguntó si volvería a doler, o si su cuerpo iba a recibir la intrusión. Una de las manos de Thor seguía jugando con su pezón duro, mientras que la otra viajaba por su cuerpo y sus dedos apenas rozaban la cabeza del eje del Jotun. Él movió su mano aún más abajo, pasando su dedo medio e índice sobre el clítoris de Loki en dirección diagonal. Se aseguró de no presionar demasiado la protuberancia todavía y su toque era casi como una pluma. 

—Oh Thor —se quejó Loki. Fue la primera vez que gimió su nombre, tal vez incluso la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre y Thor tuvo que cerrar los ojos con pura felicidad. Cambió la dirección de sus dedos y comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre el clítoris de Loki con una ligera presión. Su otra mano simplemente cambió de un pezón a la otra y comenzó a abusar de él con el mismo vigor. 

Loki echó los brazos hacia atrás, esperando atrapar algo, pero solo pudo encontrar los muslos de Thor, así que metió los dedos en ellos y se levantó un poco. Su espalda se arqueó nuevamente y una lágrima se deslizó de su ojo cuando Thor apretó su clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo entre su dedo índice y pulgar, haciendo que Loki jadeara por aire. Los ojos de Thor viajaron a un masajeador que colgaba del grifo y su mente cuando pensó en todas las cosas que podía hacer con él. No, no hoy. Quizás en otra ocasión. 

Siguió trabajando en el clítoris de Loki y usó su otra mano para rozar el agujero de Loki. Trató de empujar un dedo, pero no se deslizó por el agua. Maldición. Thor decidió agarrar la polla de Loki y le darle un tirón lento. Los dedos de Jotun se clavaron aún más en sus muslos y gritó. 

—Thor, Thor —murmuró, levantando las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. Thor, no puedo soportar esto —logró salir de alguna manera y Thor comenzó a besar su cuello susurrando dulces cosas en su piel. 

—Ven por mí, Loki. Ven —exhaló al oído y las palabras empujaron a Loki al borde del placer. Él gritó de nuevo. En voz alta y clara llamando al nombre de Thor que casi hizo que el Dios viniera solo. 

Thor sostenía su cuerpo con fuerza mientras bajaba de lo alto, respirando con rapidez y dificultad. Seguía murmurando algo, pero Thor realmente no podía entenderlo. 

—Estamos apenas comenzando, princesa —mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Loki, haciéndolo gemir y se puso de pie, levantando a Loki con él. Loki sintió que sus rodillas estaban débiles, pero logró quedarse quieto cuando Thor tomó una toalla y secó sus cuerpos. Loki dejó escapar ruidos extraños y estrangulados, cuando pasó la toalla sobre sus genitales, haciendo que el Dios sonriera. Thor le ordenó que saliera del agua y Loki lo hizo, levantando las piernas una tras otra para que Thor pudiera secarse las pantorrillas y los pies. Hizo lo mismo por él, por lo que no se resbalaría en el piso de mosaico y agarró la mano de Loki, llevándolo a la habitación. 

Loki se subió a la cama automáticamente, se acostó sobre las sábanas de satén y trajo a Thor sobre él. Cuando el dios se alzó sobre su cuerpo pálido, dobló las rodillas y le permitió acomodarse bien entre sus piernas. El Príncipe Jotun se agachó, entre sus cuerpos y agarró suavemente la dura longitud de Thor. Le dio un tirón vacilante, pero cuando vio la mirada feliz en el rostro de Thor, se sintió más confiado con el movimiento. El cuerpo de Thor se congeló por un momento, sus dedos estaban cavando en el colchón y parecía perdido en su propia palabra. Solo se arrancó, cuando sintió los labios de Loki en su cuello, besándolo por encima de la clavícula. Llegó a la mesita de noche, buscando algo de aceite. 

—Hay un frasco de aceite de coco en el cajón —reveló Loki entre los besos y Thor abrió el cajón, revisando sus cosas para encontrar el aceite. Una vez que lo hizo, enderezó la espalda, sosteniendo su peso sobre las rodillas mientras desenroscaba la tapa y la arrojaba al suelo con hambre. Cubrió su erección con una generosa cantidad de aceite y luego hundió los dedos nuevamente. Los llevó a la entrada de Loki. Loki abrió más las piernas, ansioso por sentirlo dentro de él. Su propia polla estaba dura de nuevo y no podía esperar para ver cómo se sentiría ahora. 

Thor deslizó un dedo dentro de él, abriéndolo un poco, antes de agregar otro, torciendo los dedos como si estuviera buscando un interruptor dentro de él y realmente lo estaba. Loki levantó un poco la cadera cuando le rascó el punto G. 

—O-oh —exhaló, haciendo que Thor sonriera. La incomodidad del estiramiento era más distante ahora y difícilmente lo llamaría dolor, pero entonces ... solo eran sus dedos. Como si pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Loki, apartó los dedos y empujó lentamente la polla. Al principio, solo se deslizó en la cabeza bulbosa, solo para evitar que los músculos de Loki se apretaran, pero cuando no escuchó protestas, empujó lentamente, hasta que estuvo completamente sentado en el calor de Loki. Su interior era suave, sedoso y resbaladizo por el aceite. Seguía apretado. Casi tan apretado como la primera vez. Los dedos de Loki se clavaron ligeramente en su espalda y tuvo que recuperar el aliento. Dolía. No fue horrible, pero aún dolía y necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse. Estaba moviendo las caderas, mientras Thor permanecía pacientemente quieto. Recordó lo que Thor le contó sobre la respiración profunda y comenzó a practicarla, descansando lentamente su cuerpo. Cuando sus dedos dejaron de violar la espalda de Thor, el Dios se atrevió a moverse, haciendo que Loki gimiera para sorpresa de ambos. 

Loki levantó las rodillas más cerca de su pecho y Thor lo usó para su ventaja. Él cambió su posición ligeramente, agarrándolo por la parte posterior de sus muslos y empujándolos aún más cerca del pecho de Loki. Thor separó aún más las rodillas para estabilizarse sobre ellas y el nuevo ángulo les dio a ambos un placer aún mayor. Sus gemidos y gritos se mezclaron en la oscuridad de la noche. 

El Príncipe Jotun curvó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor y lo hizo inclinarse hacia adelante para besarlo, mientras seguía empujando los muslos de Loki. El beso fue descuidado y fueron más sus labios rozándose sobre los labios del otro mientras se quejaban. 

Thor se sintió cerca y soltó una de las piernas de Loki para agarrar su polla. Su esposo lo recompensó con otro encantador grito de su nombre y él levantó sus caderas contra las de Thor. Loki vino sobre su vientre y cuando sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de Thor, fue suficiente para vaciarlo de placer. Se echó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose en una de sus manos después de que su polla se ablandara y la vio salir del cuerpo de Loki. Un poco de semen blanco salió de él. Parecía obsceno y maravilloso. Thor se enderezó, sentándose sobre sus talones y corrió con un dedo desde las bolas de Loki hasta el agujero que goteaba. Loki gimió incómodo cuando rozó su clítoris demasiado sensible. Y Thor susurró una rápida disculpa. 

Thor lo besó apresuradamente en los labios, antes de ponerse de pie, las rodillas le dolían un poco por la larga arrodillada y fue al baño a tomar un trapo. Se limpió y luego lavó la tela y se la llevó a Loki. Primero se frotó el pecho con él, luego los genitales. Antes de que pudiera tirarlo a la canasta de la ropa, Loki se envolvió en un suave corte, moviéndose a su lado. 

Estaba tan bellamente cansado. Thor se unió a él, todavía ansioso por tocar a Loki, incluso después de lo que acababan de hacer. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y Loki apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, colocando una pierna sobre las caderas de Thor. Estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse donde sea que sea demasiado pegajoso. 

—Buenas noches, mi bella princesa —Thor lo besó suavemente en los labios. 

—Buenas noches, mi guapo príncipe —respondió Loki y cerró los ojos. Se durmió en cuestión de segundos.


	11. Desayuno en la Cama y Elfos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título lo dice todo, también conocido como el único despertar que Loki merece.

Loki fue despertado de la manera más gloriosa posible, con la cabeza de Thor entre sus muslos. Sintió que la lengua de Dios recorría un camino húmedo sobre su hendidura y abrió los ojos a la escena. Sus piernas estaban sobre los hombros de Thor, su largo cabello rubio atado en un desordenado moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza, rebotando con su movimiento. Loki suspiró de felicidad y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Cerró los ojos, dejando que Thor hiciera lo que quisiera. 

Rodeó su lengua alrededor del clítoris de Loki por unos segundos, luego se lamió los testículos varias veces, gentilmente tomando uno de ellos en la boca, haciendo que Loki gimiera ruidosamente. Lo soltó y volvió su atención a su clítoris. Le encantaba el hecho de que Loki tenía ambos sexos. Había muchas maneras de complacerlo. Posibilidades infinitas. 

Loki llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Thor e intentó enredar sus dedos en él. Su otra mano estaba bailando sobre su pecho, sus dedos dibujando patrones sobre sus sensibles pezones, pellizcándolos de la manera que recordaba que Thor le estaba haciendo. 

Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados y no podía ver a Thor mirándolo desde su posición sumisa. Quería mimar a Loki en todo lo que pudiera. Loki jadeó cuando Thor empujó su lengua dentro de él. Se sintió terriblemente extraño. 

—Tócate, princesa —ordenó Thor antes de que volviera a sumergir su lengua en el calor de Loki. Loki no esperó nada. Soltó el cabello de Thor y lo llevó a su erección. Pasó los dedos por la longitud antes de meterse los dedos en la boca para humedecerlos con su saliva. Si mejor. Loki envolvió su mano alrededor de sí mismo y comenzó a sacudirla desesperadamente. Los dedos de Thor apretaron sus muslos con fuerza. Podría tener hematomas por esto, pero no le importaba, todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en su propio placer. 

No tardó mucho. Los jugos agridulces de Loki llenaron la boca de Thor mientras gritaba su nombre y Thor se le subió con una sonrisa en los labios. Besó a Loki, haciéndole probar a sí mismo y Loki se chupó el labio inferior, haciendo que Thor se riera. 

—¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor? —preguntó Loki, su mirada se movió hacia la erección de Thor. Para su sorpresa, Thor sacudió la cabeza. 

—Se irá. Puedes llevarme en tu encantadora boca en otro momento —lo besó de nuevo, sin preocuparse por su aliento matutino—. No quiero que arruines tu apetito antes del desayuno. Báñate, le diré a Guri que sirva el desayuno en la cama hoy. 

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Loki. Estaba bastante seguro de que Thor querría que lo hiciera y realmente no veía una razón adecuada para no hacerlo. Él decidió rodar con él y se fue al baño. Vio a Thor ponerse su bata azul oscuro por el rabillo del ojo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. 

Solo se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Thor cuando la bañera tardó años en llenarse. Se subió y limpió su cuerpo de su venida y sudor. Se tomó su tiempo, antes de salir y caminar de regreso a la habitación. 

Recordó haberse quedado dormido aquí anoche después de leer algunos capítulos más de Peter Pan a Thor. La familia real de Elven los visitaba hoy para cenar y Thor prometió pasar un día entero en el palacio con Loki. 

Ya había un gran rastro de comida en la cama. Thor estaba acostado de lado, apoyado en un codo, chupando una cereza. Estaba tan hermoso cuando la bata se cayó de uno de sus hombros, revelando la piel dorada. Loki se acercó, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que ya está desnudo. Se tumbó de lado, frente a Thor y miró la comida. 

—Intenta esto —dijo Thor, agarrando una pequeña galleta circular hinchada con los dedos y la llevó a los labios de su marido. Loki abrió la boca sin preguntar y se aseguró de pasar la lengua por los dedos de Thor mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Mordió la galleta crujiente que comenzó a derretirse en su lengua rápidamente. Sabía un poco a almendras y era muy dulce. 

—Es galleta amaretti. Está hecho de almendras, claras de huevo, azúcar y licor —explicó Thor mientras Loki masticaba la galleta dulce. Thor tomó uno él mismo—. Es midgardiano —agregó. 

—Los midgardianos tienen un gusto sorprendentemente bueno cuando se trata de postres —comentó Loki, haciendo que Thor sonriera. 

—Lo tienen. Y aún no has probado lo mejor de ellos. Loki tarareó en respuesta y se llevó una cereza a la boca. 

—Hay algo en tu mente —comentó Loki después de un rato cuando comieron en silencio—. ¿Se trata de los elfos? 

—No —Thor sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una taza de café fuerte a los labios—. No me preocupo por eso. No mucho de todos modos. Hay algo que deseo discutir contigo. 

—¿Hice algo malo? —Loki preguntó de inmediato. 

—¡No! —Thor le aseguró rápidamente—. Por supuesto que no, mi princesa. No. Se trata de nuestra intimidad compartida —Loki arqueó una ceja. Pensó más temprano cuando ofreció complacer a su esposo, pero amablemente lo rechazó. 

—¿Qué quieres discutir? —preguntó cuando Thor se quedó callado, pensando en qué decir. 

—Me preguntaba. Hay algo que me gustaría probar contigo, pero no estoy seguro de que te sientas cómodo con eso. No tiene que ser esta noche o mañana, lo digo en serio en el futuro —se mordió el labio. 

—Oh. Oh —Loki exhaló—. Entiendo. No estás satisfecho con nuestro acto sexual —Loki miró hacia abajo, con la cara caída. 

—¡No! No lo entiendes —la mano de Thor se dispara. Sus dedos recorrieron la mejilla de Loki. Le tocó la comisura de la boca de Loki con el pulgar y le sonrió—. Estoy mas que satisfecho. Créeme. Estoy disfrutando cada segundo de ello. Me encanta cuando me dejas tocarte. Ya sabes cuánto devoro tu cuerpo —Loki levantó la vista de nuevo, pero aún parecía un poco triste y dolido. Debido a que se sintió herido, simplemente no podía decir por qué—. Loki, princesa. No quiero probar esto porque siento que necesitamos hacerlo. Solo quiero ... quiero que seas parte de eso. ¿Está bien? —Loki vaciló. 

—¿De qué estás hablando exactamente? —Thor se mordió el labio de nuevo. 

—Es bastante difícil de describir. Creo que sería más fácil mostrarte. ¿Puedo ... traerlo a veces para que puedas decidir dónde estás de acuerdo? —preguntó. Loki se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Tenía curiosidad, tal vez un poco demasiado curioso y quería complacer a Thor, pero aún era extraño estar de acuerdo con algo sin conocer los detalles. 

—Puedo decir que no si no me gusta —dijo Loki más como una regla que como una pregunta, pero Thor estuvo de acuerdo de todos modos. 

—Por supuesto. Nunca te empujaría a algo que no quieres hacer —dijo. Agarró la mano de Loki, entrelazando sus dedos. 

—Okay. Estoy dentro entonces —una amplia sonrisa se extendió sobre los labios de Thor. 

El comedor estaba lleno de velas y el olor de las mejores comidas que podía preparar el cocinero. Loki pidió helado para el postre y el hombre le ha prometido que le dará un nuevo sabor, no podía esperar. Thor lo sorprendió con un vestido nuevo. 

Entró en las habitaciones de Loki y le mostró un vestido largo azul oscuro con mangas largas y top ajustado. El escote se cortó en un profundo cuello en v, revelando el centro del pálido pecho de Loki casi hasta su cintura. Las mangas estaban apretadas y la falda apretada sobre las caderas y los muslos, pero se ensanchaba alrededor de las rodillas en un estilo de sirena. El vestido estaba decorado con cuentas plateadas y aleteos, haciéndolo parecer un cielo nocturno cuando la luz de las velas se reflejaba sobre ellos. Loki tenía el cabello rizado y suelto a excepción de pequeñas trenzas que le llegaban a las orejas y se derretían en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Lone agarró unas pequeñas cuentas de plata alrededor de su cabello, por lo que combinaba con el vestido. Parecía un dios de la noche. 

Sus ojos esmeraldas parpadeaban mientras esperaba en un salón donde planeaban saludar a sus invitados antes de mudarse al comedor que estaba al lado. Thor y Loki se sentaron en sillones bajos, tomados de la mano. Thor llevaba largos pantalones de cuero negro y un largo chaleco azul oscuro que combinaba con Loki. Estaba bordado con las mismas cuentas diminutas y tenía un círculo plateado en la cabeza. Estaba sentado apretadamente en el medio de su frente y Loki se preguntó si debería decirle a Lone que le trajera su corona. 

Antes de que lograra hacer eso, la criada morena que apenas podía ver entró, anunciando su llegada. Thor despidió a Alexandra y la pareja se puso de pie, todavía tomados de la mano cuando entró la familia real. Todos se inclinaron el uno al otro respectivamente y se sonrieron. 

—Gracias por su generosa invitación, Príncipe Thor —dijo el rey élfico—. Y gracias, Príncipe Loki, es bueno verte de nuevo. 

—El placer es nuestro —respondió Loki por los dos. 

—Les hemos traído algunos regalos —los ojos de la reina parpadearon y Loki juraría que ella parpadeó hacia él. Dos sirvientes con cabello largo y rubio se acercaron y se arrodillaron frente a la pareja de príncipes, sosteniendo dos cajas arboladas. Thor y Loki intercambian miradas rápidas. 

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Loki dando un paso adelante. 

—Por favor —respondió el rey, sonriendo. Thor siguió a su esposo, asomándose por encima del hombro para ver el interior de la caja. Loki lo abrió con cuidado y se echó a reír. Era un conjunto de dos dagas arrojadizas de plata con lapislázuli. 

—Están igualando a los tuyos, Dios del Trueno y la Fertilidad, los hicimos cuando nos dijiste quién es tu nuevo esposo —la reina explicó. Thor abrió su caja y reveló las mismas dagas con rubíes. Las suyas coincidian con los ojos de Loki y los de Loki con los de él. 

—Tienes que perdonarnos. Hubiéramos elegido la esmeralda, pero no tenemos idea de que tu imagen haya cambiado tanto —explicó el rey. 

—No —Thor les sonrió, levantando una de sus nuevas dagas, admirando el rubí y recordando cómo eran los ojos de Loki—. Esto es perfecto —Loki giró la cabeza para mirar a Thor y cuando se encontraron, sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Él sonrió cuando el calor desconocido se extendió por sus entrañas. No tenía idea de que Thor sentía lo mismo, tal vez, solo tal vez, lo asustaba un poco más de lo que le gustaría admitir.


	12. Porque yo devoro el dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor está estresado por el Golden Palace y le pide a Loki que lo ayude.   
> Advertencia para la escena BDSM ligera, como se menciona en las etiquetas anteriores. 
> 
> Así que aquí aprendemos un poco sobre Thor y en el próximo capítulo, él se aclarará.

Un mes después 

La pareja se instaló en una buena rutina. 

Pasarían la mayor parte de sus noches juntos, generalmente en la habitación de Thor. No tendrían sexo todos los días. Se sentían más que cómodos simplemente hablando juntos. Loki le leía a Thor o le contaba historias. Thor descubrió que su esposo tiene una gran educación en la historia de Midgard y que a menudo le pedía que le contara historias sobre sus reyes y emperadores. 

A veces, Loki se sentaba en una bañera como le gustaba tanto, se sumergía en agua lechosa con pétalos de rosa y Thor se sentaba a su lado en el suelo, generalmente sin camisa o completamente desnudo, y jugaba con el cabello de Loki, solicitando una historia. Estaba realmente interesado en este tipo de Napoleón y aún más en su relación con uno de los generales Henri Bertrand. Estaba bastante convencido de que follaron, pero Loki le dijo que no hay pruebas. Thor no necesitaba una prueba, no haces las cosas que hizo por tu amigo y menos aún por tu jefe. Se follaron, Thor estaba seguro de eso. 

Thor a menudo se quedaba a desayunar, a menos que tuviera un horario muy ocupado y rara vez se perdiera la cena y cuando estaba en palacio, pensaba en su tiempo con Loki y en todo lo que hablaban. Por lo general, tenía una o dos preguntas sobre la historia y le preguntaba a Loki sobre los detalles de las batallas y la política de las personas de las que hablaron anteriormente. A veces, le pasaba dinero a algún sirviente y le decía que eligiera algo bueno para Loki en el mercado. Le conseguiría nuevas telas, joyas, armas y libros. Muchos libros. Parecía que Loki nunca tuvo suficiente. Si Thor lograra conseguirle algo de otro reino, Loki lo mimaría aún más de lo normal. 

Los días de Loki estuvieron llenos de lectura, ejercicio ligero y paseos por el jardín. Se estaba convirtiendo en un buen nadador y notó que su cuerpo se fortalecía, especialmente sus brazos, espalda y pecho. A Thor no parecía importarle los pequeños cambios de su cuerpo y seguía adorando su cuerpo como un templo. Encontró interés en la pintura, recordando cómo le gustaba dibujar y pintar en su adolescencia. Incluso le pidió a Thor que fuera su modelo, para poder practicar su dibujo de figuras. Thor no tuvo problemas para desnudarse y permitió que Loki lo dibujara en una posición diferente. 

Todavía no se ha alejado de su palacio. Thor todavía estaba descubriendo cómo llevar a Loki a la corte y Odín parecía estar enojado por toda la situación más de lo que esperaba, por lo que no se arriesgó a que Loki visitara Jotunheim o sus padres vinieran aquí. No es fácil disfrazar a varios Gigantes de hielo adultos y Odín podría tomar ambas versiones como un intento de romper su veredicto. Thor siguió trayendo las cartas de Loki a Heimdall y recuperando las que le enviaron sus padres. En general, Loki parecía feliz o al menos contento con su nueva vida. 

Se suponía que iba a ser solo otro día aburrido en la corte, hasta que alguien mencionara el día que viene. El aniversario de la muerte de Frigga. Odín fue aún más cruel de lo habitual y Thor se quedó anormalmente callado. Estaba completamente perdido en sus propios pensamientos y sintió que veía la escena frente a él como si fuera ayer. Pero no fue así. Fue hace décadas y sin embargo... 

El palacio podría haber sido completamente reparado después del ataque y desde el exterior parecía que el Golden Palace nunca había sido dañado en primer lugar. Sin embargo, las paredes conocían la historia y la gente de Asgard también. Nada ha sido igual desde ese día. 

Cuando llegó a casa con Loki, tenía la cabeza baja y no estaba sonriendo. Loki estaba sentado medio desnudo frente a su tocador y tarareaba una melodía mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Envió a Lone lejos, diciéndole que deseaba prepararse solo hoy. Le encantaba cepillarse el pelo. Thor estaba agradecido de que no hubiera sirvientes en la habitación por lo que quería hacer. 

La cara de Loki se iluminó cuando vio el reflejo de su esposo en el espejo y se dio la vuelta, dejando el cepillo plateado. 

—Buenas tardes, esposo —saludó alegremente. Thor respondió algo apenas comprensible y Loki frunció el ceño ante su expresión—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, a pesar de que la respuesta fue clara. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Thor. Llevó sus manos a los lados de la cara de Thor y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Estaba llorando? Tal vez. Loki no podía decir exactamente—. ¿Qué pasó? —Thor suspiró en voz alta y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Loki. Apoyó la barbilla en el hueco del cuello de Jotun y Loki lo abrazó confundido. 

—No quiero hablar de eso —murmuró Thor. 

—Okay. Pero puedes decirme cualquier cosa si cambias de opinión —le aseguró Loki. No estaba realmente seguro de qué hacer, porque nunca había visto a Thor así antes—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —Thor permaneció en silencio durante demasiado tiempo y luego se apartó. 

—Lo hay, en realidad. ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace un mes? —Loki arqueó las cejas. No. No lo hizo. Tuvieron muchas conversaciones y él no tenía idea de a qué se refería. 

—Refresca mi memoria. 

—La charla sobre probar algo nuevo —dijo Thor en voz baja. Si Loki no estuviera tan cerca, probablemente no lo escucharía. ¿Esto es lo que Thor quiere hacer cuando está triste? ¿Probar algunas cosas pervertidas en la cama? 

Loki estaba desesperado y quería hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, así que le sonrió y le susurró: 

—Por supuesto, mi príncipe. Podemos hacer lo que quieras. 

Thor pareció estar gratamente sorprendido de escucharlo decir eso y besó la mejilla de Loki agradeciéndole. 

—¿Puedes encontrarme en mis aposentos en diez minutos? —Loki solo asintió y lo vio irse. Sacudió la cabeza. Extraño. Loki se quitó los pantalones de cuero que llevaba puestos y optó por un camisón casi blanco que le llegó hasta las rodillas. Solo tenía tirantes finos y el escote estaba decorado con encaje de algodón y cinta de raso rojo oscuro tejida. Terminó de cepillarse el cabello y los trenzó en una simple trenza larga, antes de agarrar su bata de baño y se la puso en la piel. 

Marchó por el palacio con los pies descalzos y llamó a la puerta de las habitaciones de Thor esperando que la voz familiar lo invitara a entrar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, abrió la puerta vacilante y sus ojos se abrieron al verlo. 

Thor estaba de pie junto a la cama con su quitón azul oscuro con bordados, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba atado con un cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Los dos pilares junto a la cabecera de la cama tenían cuerdas atadas firmemente en el medio de ellos y había algo tendido sobre la cama, pero Loki no podía imaginar qué era desde donde estaba parado. 

—¿Qué-qué es? —Loki no pudo evitarlo. Su voz temblaba mientras daba unos pasos vacilantes. 

—Es lo que quiero probar contigo —explicó Thor. Sí . Por supuesto. ¿Pero qué es eso exactamente? Loki solo se dio cuenta de que no lo había dicho en voz alta cuando no hubo respuesta. Miró la cama. Había una fusta, látigo, algo más de cuerda, bufanda de satén negro y uno de los cinturones de Thor. Loki tragó saliva ruidosamente. 

—¿Quieres azotarme? —su voz era suave y casi herida —¿Hice algo malo? —miró a Thor como un cachorro herido. 

—¡No! No Loki No. No lo entiendes. No quiero usarlo contigo. Quiero que los uses conmigo —explicó. 

—Oh —fue lo único que Loki logró salir, mirando de nuevo la variedad de cosas en la cama—. Oh —Estaba empezando a tener la idea. 

Hace semanas, Thor le dijo que la razón por la que actúa amablemente es porque busca la salvación. Sabía que no eliminaría lo que hizo, pero esperaba que su culpa disminuyera o tal vez, podría aprender a vivir con eso. Esta era probablemente otra forma de tratar. Thor sintió la necesidad de ser castigado. Como dios y príncipe de Asgard, la ley apenas podía tocarlo, pero en su habitación ... esa era otra historia. Loki no tenía idea de lo que hizo, ni sabía lo que sucedió hoy en el Castillo Dorado, pero sintió que ahora comprende a Thor un poco más. Quería ser castigado. 

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —preguntó Loki. 

—Muchas veces. Antes de conocernos y discretamente, por supuesto —admitió. Loki tarareó en respuesta y pasó los dedos sobre una de las túnicas atadas a un pilar. 

—¿Tienes algunas ... preferencias? —Thor tragó saliva ante la pregunta, sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas por la vergüenza, pero trató de luchar. 

—Realmente no. Me gusta cuando la otra persona elige lo que me va a pasar —aclaró. 

—Bien. Si te ayuda, lo haré —Loki acarició el brazo de Thor y forzó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa. 

—Gracias —exhaló Thor, ya luciendo más relajado. Loki no dijo nada más. Tiró del cinturón de Thor para quitárselo y luego sus manos juguetearon con los alfileres que sujetaban su quitón sobre sus hombros. Rompería su contacto visual con Thor y pronto la tela azul oscuro caía en cascada por su cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo. 

—Sube a la cama, arrodillado, mirando hacia la pared —ordenó Loki suavemente y Thor lo hizo de inmediato, encontrando un gusto en él. Thor es siempre el que da las órdenes. Al ejército, a los sirvientes, parcialmente incluso a Loki, pero a veces era agradable ser sumiso. 

Se subió a la cama, se sentó sobre sus talones, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y esperó lo que vendría cuando su espalda se enfrentara a la figura de Loki. Podía ver a Loki quitarse la bata y cerrar la puerta por el rabillo del ojo. Escuchó a Loki jugueteando con los juguetes que preparó en la cama, pero no podía verlo colocándolos a un lado, así que hay más espacio en la cama. Loki se acercó de nuevo, agarró la muñeca floja de Thor y la levantó para poder atarla al pilar. Hizo lo mismo con su otra mano y por un segundo admiró la forma en que Thor miraba con los brazos extendidos a un lado, las muñecas un poco por encima de la cabeza, pareciéndose a la letra "Y". 

Los dedos de Loki trazaron un camino desde la parte posterior del cuello de Thor, sobre su columna vertebral y hasta su magnífico y fuerte trasero. El puede hacer esto. Si. Él puede. Fue bastante difícil para Loki admitir que la vista realmente era tentadora y una parte de él quería intentarlo. No hay nada de malo en probar cosas nuevas, ¿verdad? 

Miró los diferentes juguetes y su vista cayó sobre una delgada fusta. Perfecto. Lo levantó, abandonando el resto y tocó la punta de la fusta con los dedos. Pasó la espuma sobre la columna vertebral de Thor, donde estaban sus dedos hace solo unos segundos y escuchó a Thor suspirar de alivio al sentir el toque familiar. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se entregó a algo como esto. 

Había lugares, las profundidades más profundas de los burdeles donde pagaría a profesionales capacitados para castigarlo. Después de un tiempo, comenzó a pagarles para que lo lastimaran en su casa, aquí en el mismo palacio que apenas usaba de otra manera hasta que llegó Loki. Fue estrictamente profesional, sin sentimientos involucrados. Por eso que Loki lo castigara era un pensamiento tan salvaje. Era personal ahora y era ... tentador. 

El primer giro de la fusta fue vacilante y suave. Apenas le picaba la piel y, sin embargo, Thor gimió y su piel se puso un poco rosa donde Loki lo golpeó. 

—¿Está bien? —Loki se aseguró a sí mismo. Thor asintió con la cabeza. 

—No te detengas, por favor —le dijo el Príncipe Dorado y Loki asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que Thor no podía verlo. 

Balanceó su antebrazo más la segunda vez y el sonido del cuero golpeando la piel hizo eco en la habitación. Y el pequeño grito que escapó de la boca de Thor fue mucho más dulce de lo que Loki esperaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, esperando otro golpe y Loki lo hizo. 

Se golpeó la espalda cinco veces, antes de decidir que era suficiente y que debía moverse a otra parte de su cuerpo y el trasero curvado de Thor era tan atractivo. Lo azotó justo encima y no estaba seguro de que el sonido que escapaba de sus labios fuera un gemido o un grito de dolor. Podía ver la erección de Thor. Fue completamente duro y goteaba y cuando Loki miró el órgano impresionante, se dio cuenta de que él también se estaba excitando. Sintió una humedad familiar entre las piernas y estaba semi duro. Extraño. No creía que fuera posible. Tal vez estaba un poco retorcido en su cabeza si estaba siendo estimulado por el dolor de otra persona. Pero no fue realmente el dolor lo que le agradó. Era la sensación de hacer que Thor se sintiera bien, lo que él disfrutaba tanto. 

El siguiente golpe cayó sobre la carne de su trasero. Era fuerte y picaba la piel. Loki no estaba seguro de cuál era el límite de Thor y tenía miedo de ir demasiado lejos. Así que solo le otorgó algunos golpes más en las mejillas antes de guardar la fusta. 

La cara de Thor estaba roja y una lágrima corría por su cara por la mezcla extrema de placer y dolor. Su piel estaba pintada con marcas rosadas y rojas que luego se convertirían en hematomas morados. Le sorprendió que no rasgara la piel y se alegró. Había suficientes cicatrices en el cuerpo de Thor. Algunos de ellos eran más prominentes ahora, creando patrones extraños con las heridas frescas. 

Levantó ligeramente su camisón, para poder subirse a la cama, arrodillado detrás de Thor con las rodillas bien separadas. Loki se estiró para tomar una botella familiar de aceite de la mesa de noche de Thor y se echó un poco en la palma de la mano, cubriéndose las manos con la sustancia sedosa. Apartó la botella y pasó los dedos sobre las heridas, haciendo que Thor silbara y gimiera. Acercó sus dedos al culo de Thor y esperó un poco antes de pasar el dedo índice por la entrada de Thor. Casi esperaba que Thor lo detuviera, porque hasta ahora, siempre era él quien hacía la cobertura y se sentía bien de esta manera, pero la parte masculina de Loki también tenía sus necesidades. 

Thor fue bottom antes. Fue tocado y comido, pero fue hace siglos, cuando era solo un adolescente. El dedo de Loki entró lentamente en él y Thor dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. La otra mano de Loki lo abrazó y lo estaba dibujando sobre el pecho de Thor, haciéndolo aceitoso y resbaladizo. El dedo de Loki seguía penetrando en él sintiendo lo sedoso que estaba por dentro. Una vez que Thor dejó de apretar los músculos, Loki resbaló con otro dedo, lo hizo tijeras y torció el dedo para alcanzar su próstata. 

—Loki —se quejó Thor en voz alta, su cabeza colgaba baja y gimió cuando su esposo envolvió su mano alrededor de su erección. Loki pasó su dedo sobre la punta, untando la pre venida, antes de comenzar a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo al mismo ritmo que sus dedos seguían penetrando a Thor. 

Loki le besó la espalda, pasando la lengua por los moretones y viajando hacia la parte baja de la espalda. Lo estaba besando de arriba abajo varias veces, antes de que Loki abriera aún más las rodillas, como si estuviera haciendo una pose extendida de niño en yoga, por lo que su rostro estaba cerca de la entrada de Thor. Seguía tirando de él mientras usaba su segunda mano para abrir las mejillas y pasaba la lengua por el agujero. Thor gritó el nombre de Loki en voz alta. La sensación fue suficiente para liberarlo. Su semen cubrió la mano de Loki, la almohada frente a él y un poco terminó en la pared. El cuerpo de Thor se relajó cuando su respiración se hizo pesada. Fue sujetado por las cuerdas y Loki se dio cuenta de que también tenía problemas para respirar. 

Se puso de pie en la cama, arreglando su camisón sobre su erección y fue a desatar la muñeca de Thor. Se aseguró de atrapar a Thor antes de caer hacia atrás, mientras lo soltaba. Lo recostó sobre su vientre, asegurándose de no presionar las heridas. Los ojos de Thor estaban cerrados por el agotamiento. Loki le besó la mejilla y le dijo que volvería enseguida. 

Escondió los juguetes en un cajón de su mesita de noche en caso de que los sirvientes vinieran a cambiar las sábanas, a pesar de que cerró la puerta. Luego Loki fue al baño a buscar algo para limpiar a Thor. Lo rodó hacia un lado, lavándole su propio semen, antes de dejar que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, con la cara vuelta hacia un lado y revisó algunas botellas y frascos en el baño, antes de encontrar un gel de aloe vera. Se sentó junto a Thor y masajeó suavemente un poco del gel en su piel. Besó el costado del cuello de Thor, simplemente sentado así un poco más con expresión preocupada. En algún momento durante la limpieza, el Dios se durmió y Loki no quiso despertarlo. Se colocó detrás de Thor, asegurándose de no presionarse contra su espalda y lo abrazó suavemente. 

—Lo que sea que esté pasando contigo, lo resolveremos —Loki le besó el hombro, sin saber que Thor registraría sus palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.


	13. Sueños salvajes y rayo de luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo que has estado esperando. Thor le cuenta a Loki sobre su pasado.   
> Además de un poco de caricias. Porque las caricias lo hacen todo mejor.

Cuando el sueño finalmente se apoderó de Loki, fue torturado por sueños extraños. Vio a Thor encadenado en mazmorras, completamente desnudo, con marcas rojas en todo el cuerpo. Alguien con cara enmascarada azotó su frente, hasta que sangró. Loki estaba parado en la esquina de la habitación, sin cuerpo, incapaz de moverse o hacer nada. Solo podía ver la escena frente a él. El cabello de Thor estaba suelto y se le pegaba a la cara sudorosa. Él gimió. Estaba demasiado cansado para distinguir cualquier otro sonido, incluso cuando su piel se rasgó y la sangre comenzó a caer por el cuerpo fuerte. 

No era lo mismo que cuando golpeó a Thor. Esto era pura crueldad y la polla flácida de Thor colgando entre sus piernas era una prueba. Alguien estaba lastimando a Thor contra su voluntad y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Intentó gritarle a la persona que se detuviera, pero no funcionó. 

Se despertó sudoroso y todavía cansado. Su corazón latía rápido en su pecho y miró a su lado para ver que Thor todavía estaba dormido. Se veía tranquilo. Bueno. Loki se sentó en la cama, arrojó sus piernas sobre el borde y se tronó las articulaciones mientras se estiraba. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera. La brisa fría entró en la habitación a través de la puerta abierta del balcón y bailó un vals lento con las cortinas. Loki observó la escena por un momento, antes de levantarse y salir. Miró fijamente la luna, que estaba casi llena y se dio cuenta de que pronto sería su segunda luna llena desde que llegó aquí. El tiempo se movió rápido. Ni siquiera comenzó a descubrir cómo salir de aquí y, francamente, no tenía intención de comenzar ahora. Le gustó la conexión que hizo con el Tronador y no quiso cambiarla. 

Se movió, apoyado contra la barandilla del balcón y examinó la figura de Thor en la cama. Incluso a la luz de la luna, podía ver dónde lo golpeó. Loki se abrazó y se preguntó. ¿Se repetiría esto? Y si es así, ¿cuándo? ¿Fueron las seis semanas que pasó aquí sin ningún incidente como este mucho tiempo? ¿Con qué frecuencia Thor buscó el castigo? ¿Las cicatrices en su cuerpo fueron causadas por esto? ¿Cuándo comenzó su necesidad de ser castigado? 

Thor rodó sobre su espalda, siseando de dolor y despertando. Su mano recorrió el lugar vacío en la cama y abrió los ojos, buscando a Loki. 

—Estoy aquí —dijo Loki, sin moverse de su lugar en el balcón. No quería prolongar su angustia. Thor se sentó y miró a Loki con la confusión pintada en sus rasgos. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Thor preguntó y Loki casi rodó los ojos. Pregunta estúpida. 

—No puedo dormir —respondió Loki, a pesar de que había mucho más que quería decir—. ¿Cómo te sientes? 

—Mejor —admitió Thor. Sonaba avergonzado—. Supongo que quieres hablar de eso. 

—Quiero —Thor asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, envolviendo la manta de satén alrededor de sus hombros para proteger su piel desnuda del frío de la noche de primavera. Se sentó en una de las sillas del balcón y le indicó a Loki que se sentara en su regazo. El príncipe Jotun, vacilante, quitó la espalda de la barandilla y se dirigió hacia su esposo, bajando su cuerpo para sentarse sobre sus muslos de lado. Thor puso la manta sobre ellos y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Loki. Si no fuera por la gravedad de la situación, habría sido una escena encantadora. 

—Loki, lamento haberte obligado a hacer esto. Si no te gustó, si crees que estoy retorcido, no tenemos que volver a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos olvidarlo —comenzó Thor, pero Loki sacudió la cabeza. 

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. 

—¿Qué entonces? —Thor exigió. 

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, tengo tantas preguntas. 

—Pregúntame cualquier cosa —lo invitó Thor—. mereces respuestas —podrían estar de acuerdo en eso. 

—¿Cuándo comenzó esto? —preguntó Loki. 

—Hace décadas. Pocos años después de que mi madre ... fuera asesinada en una batalla —Loki no pudo evitar sacudir su cuerpo. Esta fue la primera vez que Thor mencionó a su madre. Primera vez que alguien la menciona. 

—Cuéntame más —preguntó, haciendo que Thor suspirara. 

—Hace unos doscientos años, el Palacio de Oro fue atacado por Malakeith y los elfos oscuros. Mi madre ... luchó valientemente, pero fue una puñalada cobarde en la espalda. Cuando llegué allí, no había nada que hacer. Nadie podría salvarla —explicó Thor brevemente. El tema era demasiado difícil para él para hablar sobre detalles. 

—Y te sientes culpable —comentó Loki frunciendo el ceño—. Pero lo dijiste tú mismo, no había nada que pudieras hacer. 

—Esa no es la razón por la que me siento culpable, Loki. El Palacio fue atacado por mi culpa —admitió Thor, con los hombros caídos—. Yo era joven y tonto. Fui de batalla en batalla. Estaba buscando problemas. Cuando me enteré de ellos, desobedecí a mi padre una vez más y me fui al reino oscuro con mis compañeros guerreros. Me burlé de Malakeith. Estaba tratando de comenzar una pelea, así que tenía una razón para matarlos a todos. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo sé. No tenía nada en contra de su raza en particular, pero a mí ... Me gustaba matar Loki. Me encantó. Encontré alegría al aplastarles la cabeza con Mjolnir. Me encantó cómo gritaron. Me encantaba escucharlos mientras los torturaba. Sí Loki torturé a algunos de ellos. Tomaría prisioneros y los lastimaría de todas las formas posibles. Yo era el hombre más vil en nueve reinos. Aun lo soy. Nunca pagaré por lo que hice. 

Loki lo miró, asimilándolo todo. Ahora todo tenía un sentido mayor. La razón por la cual Thor se odiaba a sí mismo. La razón por la que era el hombre más vil. Pero de alguna manera, a pesar de que escuchó todo esto, no estaba asustado. No quería dejar la comodidad de sentarse en el regazo de Thor con la suave manta sobre ellos. Loki tenía sus teorías. Ninguno de ellos implicó la muerte de la madre de Thor, pero la mayoría de ellos fueron aún más desagradables. 

Loki no era ingenuo. Sabía sobre guerras y sobre lo que realmente sucedió en ellas. Estudió historia de los Nueve Reinos y leyó cosas mucho peores de lo que Thor describió. La guerra era fea, cruel, no tenía sentido e iba en contra de la humildad, lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de que nunca peleó una guerra propia. Podía imaginar que la mentalidad en la que un soldado se mete en esos momentos es algo que nunca podrá comprender, a menos que lo atraviese él mismo y sepa que todos lo manejan por sí mismos. Pero cuando lo miró a la cara, no pudo ver nada más que un amigo y un esposo amoroso. 

—Todavía creo que la muerte de tu madre no fue tu culpa. Sí, lo que hiciste fue tonto, pero los elfos oscuros probablemente te atacarían de todos modos. Dudo mucho que tu madre se arrepienta de haber caído en la batalla y los dos sabemos que ahora está en Valhalla —Loki quiso decir cada palabra que dijo. No había dudas de que Frigga estaba en Valhalla y que los elfos oscuros atacarían a Asgard tarde o temprano. Era el corazón de los Nueve Reinos a los que anhelaban traer oscuridad. 

—E-es- —sacudió la cabeza— Estaba decepcionada de mí, ya sabes. Odiaba mi crueldad —Loki pensó que uno no podía culparlo cuando Odín lo crió, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. 

—Ahora no estaría decepcionada de ti, Thor —Loki pasó los dedos por los mechones dorados de la cabeza de Thor— Eres un esposo increíble y eres amable y amoroso y tu gente te ama. Me di cuenta de que el primer día que vinimos aquí. Thor, podrías haber sido cruel y vil, pero ya no lo eres. Has cambiado. ¿Crees que fuiste el primer general que actuó así? Déjame decirte que no lo eras y que tampoco eres ni la mitad de malo que algunos de los líderes sobre los que he leído. Quiero decir, no me hagas comenzar con Stalin o Ivan. Loki sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco al recordar un libro sobre historia rusa. 

—No es todo Loki. Incluso si lo que dices es cierto, no se disculpa por lo que hice después. Yo, —la voz de Thor tembló, pero pensó que debería contarle todo a Loki. Si elige huir ahora, no va a detenerlo e intentará evitar que Odín lo cuide. Lo que podría ser difícil teniendo en cuenta que Heimdall lo ve todo. 

—Sigue, Thor. Está bien. Me puedes decir. No te juzgaré por lo que hiciste mientras llorabas. Sé que has cambiado y que el viejo Thor murió en el campo de batalla —sus palabras realmente tuvieron algún efecto en Thor cuando respiró hondo. 

—Después de la muerte de mi madre, volví con los elfos oscuros y los maté. Todos ellos. Cometí un genocidio, Loki. Nadie sobrevivió —Thor comenzó a llorar. Parecía aún más vulnerable que cuando estaba atado a los pilares de su cama. Sus manos cayeron de donde estaban sosteniendo a Loki como si le estuviera dando libertad para irse, pero Loki no se movió. En cambio, se inclinó y besó a Thor con la mayor gentileza que jamás haya hecho. 

—Todavía no te odio Thor, lo siento. Tal vez debería, sé que quieres que lo haga, pero no lo hago y no creo que puedas obligarme. ¿No puedes pensar que cuando los elfos oscuros invadieron Asgard planearon dejarlos a todos viviendo sus vidas? Thor, escúchame. He leído sobre ellos. Conozco esas criaturas a pesar de que nunca he visto una. Destruyeron reinos enteros antes, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿No es la razón por la que los invadiste en primer lugar? —Thor no dijo nada. No quería escuchar esas palabras. Tenía razón, quería ser odiado de la misma manera que se odia a sí mismo. 

—Thor, creo que la cresta del hombre más vil no es algo que mereces, sino algo que crees que haces. Estoy convencido de que no hay fuerza que nos juzgue, nos juzgamos a nosotros mismos y nos castigamos en esta u otras vidas. 

—¿De verdad lo crees? —los ojos de Thor todavía estaban llenos de lágrimas. 

—Lo creo. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, significa mucho para mí saber que confías tanto en mí —le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? 

—Cualquier cosa. 

—Tus cicatrices. ¿Son causados por ... lo que hicimos anoche? 

—Algunos. Algunos que tengo de las batallas y el entrenamiento y otros que ... me causé a mí mismo. 

—Oh Thor —Loki exhaló, besando su frente. Se quedaron así por un momento, antes de que Loki anunciara que tenía otra pregunta. 

—¿Qué te hizo detener la ola de asesinatos? 

—Mjolnir —admitió Thor—. Después de matar a los elfos, ella dejó de cantarme. Todavía podía usarla, no me consideraba indigno por completo, por lo que ya no la escuché, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía que parar. 

—Creo que la razón por la que no la escuchaste es porque sentiste que no te lo mereces. 

—Quizás tengas razón, pero apenas cambia nada —Loki sacudió la cabeza. 

—Lo cambia todo —Loki le preguntó sobre el castigo siguiente. 

—¿Lo haces a menudo? 

—Al principio sentí la necesidad de hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana. Fue solo una vez al mes más o menos antes de casarnos —respondió con sinceridad. Loki asintió, pensando en sus palabras. 

—¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? Haces tantas cosas maravillosas en el reino que hay otras formas de disminuir tu culpa —su pulgar secó una de las lágrimas de Thor mientras esperaba su respuesta. 

—Todavía siento que lo necesito. Me ayuda, además... —las mejillas de Thor se pusieron rojas de vergüenza— me gusta. Realmente. Cuando tengo un día realmente estresante, es muy agradable dejar que alguien más tenga el control, Loki. Me salgo con la mía. Sé que está enfermo —cerró los ojos, claramente disgustado por sí mismo. 

—No, no está enfermo. En cierto modo tiene sentido. Quiero decir, no me gusta el hecho de que creas que deberías castigarte por lo que sucedió, pero puedo entender cómo te ayuda con el estrés y que a veces te gusta ser sumiso. Creo que es natural y te mentiría si dijera que no he disfrutado algo de eso. 

—¿Lo hiciste? —la cabeza de Thor se dispara de sorpresa. 

—Sí, pero lo dije en serio. No quiero que te castigues por tus crímenes pasados. Si alguna vez sientes la necesidad, tienes que venir a verme y hablar conmigo sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo? —la voz de Loki era fuerte y dominante y al Príncipe Dorado le gustó. 

—Okay. 

Ahora dime qué pasó ayer en el palacio. Thor confesó todo, sintiendo como si algo pesado cayera de sus hombros. 

—¿Quieres que me una a ti para la celebración? —Loki preguntó gentilmente. 

—Lo haría, pero ¿qué pasa con Odín? —Loki sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. 

—El viejo tonto puede besarme el culo. Es una celebración de tu madre. Si me quieres allí, allí estaré. 

—Gracias, Loki —Thor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. 

Luego se acostaron y trataron de dormir un poco. Thor se fue antes del desayuno al día siguiente y cuando lo hizo, Loki llamó a Lone para contarle sobre la reina Frigga. Incluso le trajo una pequeña foto de ella y Loki sabía exactamente qué hacer con ella.


	14. La celebración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el aniversario de la muerte de Frigga y Loki volvió al Palacio Dorado. Dulce obscenidad al final.

Otra luna llena pasó sobre ellos y el día de la celebración de la querida reina Frigga se presentó. Thor estuvo callado la mayor parte de la última semana y cuando Loki le leyó ayer, apenas lo escuchó. El príncipe Jotun lo entendió. No podía imaginar el dolor de perder a su madre y se preocupaba profundamente por Thor. 

Durante todo el tiempo que pasó, Thor solo pidió que lo azotaran una vez y Loki exigió saber por qué primero, para asegurarse de que Thor no se esté castigando a sí mismo. Habló sobre el agotador día que tuvo en el Golden Palace y cómo Odín se estaba volviendo aún más insufrible. Olvidaba mucho, lo que no sería un problema si no aumentara su crueldad. Últimamente hubo más ejecuciones y Thor estaba exhausto y estresado. Loki besó su mejilla y luego agarró su mano, llevándolo a la habitación de Thor. Se ató las muñecas a los pilares de su cama, haciendo que Thor se arrodillara sobre la cama, antes de agarrar el cinturón de Thor y golpear su piel con él, haciendo que Thor llorara de tal manera que Loki casi gimió de felicidad. 

Loki le pidió a Thor un vestido nuevo para el aniversario y su esposo estuvo feliz de hacerlo. Le trajo a Loki la mejor costurera del Golden Palace y le dejó tener lo que quisiera. Loki había elegido un satén amarillo brillante para el vestido, bastante seguro de que Thor recuerda su importancia. El vestido lo cubría del cuello a los pies. El cuello era alto y rizado, con una cinta ancha que estaba atada en un lazo esponjoso debajo de su cuello. La parte superior estaba apretada alrededor de su pecho y la falda que comenzaba justo debajo de su cintura era ancha e hinchada. Las mangas estaban apretadas, pero los puños estaban rizados para que combinaran con el cuello alto. Loki quería mantener la tela como estaba, sin bordados, encajes ni cuentas, porque el estilo era suficiente, pero aceptó agregar un pequeño patrón hecho de cuentas de color rojo oscuro y plata sobre los puños, debajo del escote, la costura de la cintura y el final de la falda. Los extremos de la cinta de raso alrededor de su cuello estaban decorados de la misma manera y Loki tuvo que admitir que se veía genial. 

La cara de Thor se suavizó cuando lo vio. El dios llevaba su armadura dorada con capa roja y terminaron haciendo juego, a pesar de que no era su intención. El cabello de Loki estaba trenzado alrededor de su cabeza y llevaba una tiara dorada con rubíes. 

—El color de luto Jotun —Thor exhaló y Loki le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. 

—Si. Supuse que era apropiado. 

—A mamá le encantaba el amarillo —susurró Thor apenas audiblemente y Loki lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—Está bien, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo —prometió. 

—Gracias —Thor besó sus labios suavemente, disfrutando la forma en que los labios de Loki sabían. Thor tocó una de las cuentas de color rojo rubí y tarareó con aprobación—. ¿El rojo también tiene algún significado? 

—El color rojo intenso significa pureza y positividad en mi cultura. A menudo se usa en bodas —explicó Loki, agarrando la mano de Thor mientras comenzaban a salir del palacio. 

—Lo llevabas puesto el día de nuestra boda. Tenías cuentas rojas y cintas en tu vestido —recordó Thor. 

—Sí, siempre quise vestirme de rojo el día de mi boda —Loki sonrió. Estaba empezando a ser aficionado a la memoria, a pesar de que realmente no podía decir por qué. 

—Pero era blanco de lo contrario. ¿Qué significa el color blanco? —Thor preguntó. Planeaba preguntarle hace meses, pero solo surgió. 

—Suerte. Se supone que te traerá suerte si vistes de blanco. —Thor hizo un fuerte sonido de comprensión. Loki era incluso más listo de lo que pensaba. Quería decir algo, pero Loki agregó: 

—Lo hice, supongo —parecía que Thor podría comenzar a llorar de nuevo. 

El Golden Palace se veía aún más lujoso de lo habitual. Cada parte estaba decorada en colores brillantes y si Loki no lo supiera mejor, habría dicho que era el cumpleaños de alguien. Pensó que es mejor que si todo fuera negro y la gente estuviera de mal humor. Estaba seguro de que Frigga no querría eso. 

Le pidió a Thor que le contara más sobre ella y lo hizo. La elogió y la describió de la mejor manera posible, pero también pudo ver que el tema era demasiado pesado y que el corazón de Thor se rompía cuando hablaba de su madre. Lone también le contó algunas cosas. Hablaba sobre todo de su amabilidad hacia los sirvientes y su ingenio. Loki no dudó de que la hubiera amado y fue más que triste para él saber que nunca la conocerá. 

Apretó la mano de Thor cuando aterrizaron frente al palacio y le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora. Thor suspiró, besó su sien y dio un paso adelante. 

El salón principal del banquete estaba lleno de personas que sostenían copas de vino, se hablaban y reían. Eso es bueno, pensó Loki, sin lágrimas. Abrió la boca para decirle algo a Thor, aunque no estaba seguro de qué, pero fue interrumpido por un hombre de mediana edad bien vestido que se acercó a ellos, inclinándose. 

—Mi príncipe. Que hermosa celebración. A tu madre le habría encantado —dijo, y Loki no pudo decir dónde fue amable de su parte o no. Había algo extraño en los ojos del hombre. Tal vez era solo la forma en que estaba mirando a Loki. El Príncipe Jotun no le haría saber que su mirada se sentía intimidante, una vez más no estaba seguro de por qué. Tal vez fue solo una sorpresa al conocer a alguien fuera del palacio de Thor—. Y esta debe ser tu encantadora esposa.' 

—Esposo —lo corrigió Thor y el hombre se sacudió sorprendido. A Loki no le importaba dondequiera que lo llamaran esposa o esposo, no le importaba y estaba seguro de que Thor solo lo corrigió para molestar al hombre—. Y gracias, Lord Eid. Permítame presentarle formalmente a mi querido consorte, el príncipe Loki de Jotunheim. La expresión de su rostro no tenía precio. Parecía como si se estuviera ahogando con su propia lengua. 

—Es un placer conocerte, Príncipe. Lo siento, pero ¿has dicho Jotunheim? —volvió la mirada hacia Thor, que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa. 

—Sí, has escuchado correctamente, Señor. 

—Oh —exhaló y Loki también sintió ganas de reír, pero no lo dejó ver. 

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Loki. 

—No hay problema. No —el hombre sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. 

—Creo que hay alguien llamándote, Lord Eid. Tienes mi permiso para retirarte —le dijo Thor y el hombre se inclinó varias veces mientras caminaba hacia atrás. 

—¿Entonces esto es lo que haces cuando te vas? —Loki se rio. 

—A menudo —admitió Thor—. Me resulta muy divertido burlarme del tonto. Intentó venderme a sus hijas en varias ocasiones como si fueran meras prostitutas. 

—¿No son de tu agrado? —Loki arqueó su ceja. 

—Su título puede ser noble y de hecho son encantadoras de ver, pero nunca podría casarme con ellos. Mi padre estaba buscando una princesa —Thor se encogió de hombros—. Además, a Lord Eid le gusta hablar de lo puras que son, pero confía en mí, son tan puras como yo —Loki se rio. 

—¿Hablando por experiencia? —los ojos de Loki brillaron. 

—Solo me acosté dos de tres, así que —se rió Thor y Loki le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente. 

—Tú, bestia. 

—Solo soy una bestia para ti, mi princesa —Thor le susurró al oído, haciendo que Loki se sonrojara un poco. Estaba contento de que el estado de ánimo de Thor se alegrara con la escena y lo dejó guiarlo más hacia el salón de banquetes. Muchos nobles querían hablar con ellos. Tenían curiosidad por la misteriosa consorte de Thor y la mayoría de ellos estaban sorprendidos y un poco molestos por su belleza. Ahí iba su posibilidad de que Thor los elija a ellos o a sus hijos como sus amantes. 

Después de un rato, Thor le pidió a Loki que bailara con él. Loki miró dos hileras de bailarines parados uno frente al otro. Hombres de un lado, mujeres del otro. Apenas se tocaron mientras se acercaban y luego retrocedieron nuevamente. Hubo algunos giros y ocasionalmente sus manos se tocaban. Loki no sabía los pasos exactos, pero le recordaba a uno de los bailes Jotun, por lo que aceptó. 

La sala aplaudió cuando la pareja se unió a los bailarines y Loki se sorprendió sinceramente por la capacidad de Thor para bailar. Se lo dijo cuando se volvieron a un lado y se tomaron de las manos, mientras se paraban uno al lado del otro y saltaban hacia la música. Thor solo se rió y dijo que estaba un poco ofendido. 

Se les pidió a todos los asistentes que tomaran asiento y Thor condujo a Loki a la mesa alta, sentada junto a la silla más grande que estaba reservada para su padre, que todavía no se encontraba por ningún lado. Loki se sentó junto a Thor y se sintió un poco inseguro al mirar la silla vacía. ¿Qué hará Odín cuando llegue? 

La respuesta llegó temprano. La llegada de Odín fue anunciada y todos se pusieron de pie, inclinando la cabeza mientras el viejo con armadura se dirigía lentamente a su lugar. Loki no levantó la vista, demasiado asustado para hacerlo, pero pudo escuchar que su paso es incómodo y cansado. 

Odín levantó su taza y saludó a todos, sonando mucho más amable de lo que alguna vez fue con Loki. Habló sobre la noche y su esposa y el Príncipe Jotun podían decir que debía haber amado mucho a Frigga. Le hizo preguntarse dónde era diferente en ese entonces. Tal vez solía ser amable y sabio, pero su muerte nubló su mente. Loki casi se puso triste y casi se compadeció del hombre, pero fue solo hasta que la voz de Odín sonó y su discurso se desgarró en voz alta: 

—¡Tú! 

Todo el cuerpo de Loki se sacudió ante el sonido retumbante e inmediatamente supo que estaba hablando con él. Odín señaló con el dedo a Loki que intentaba esconderse en su vestido amarillo. No quería causar una escena por Thor, pero no planeaba dejar que el tonto lo insultara. 

—¡Tú, puta de mierda! ¡Cómo te atreves a insultar el recuerdo de la Reina! —forzó a sus tambaleantes piernas a llegar a Loki, pero Thor bloqueó su camino, protegiendo a Loki casi por completo. 

—Padre —Thor apretó los dientes—. No hagas esto. Estoy obligado por un voto sagrado de proteger a Loki y lo haré, pase lo que pase. Su voz era baja pero poderosa y Loki, que estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Thor, notó un poco de miedo escondido en el ojo de Odín. Estaba contento de no estar en el extremo receptor de la ira de Thor también, su cuerpo tembló debajo de él de todos modos solo por respeto. 

—¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ¿Mi propia sangre? —Odín se echó a reír, sonando loco—. ¿Lo dejaste ofender a tu madre? 

—Loki ha hecho todo para honrar su memoria. Ella estaría decepcionada, sí, pero no en mi matrimonio —dijo Thor. Sus hombros se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente y Loki sabía que, si no lo detenía, haría algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse. 

—Thor —susurró Loki solo para que los dos lo oyeran. Su mano atrapó la de Thor antes de que lograra agarrar a Mjolnir—. Déjalo ir. 

—¡Has perdido la cabeza! —Odín gritó. 

Thor respiró hondo y gruñó: 

—No soy yo el que está perdiendo la cabeza. No voy a pelear contigo, padre —su agarre en la mano de Loki se tensa—. Pero solo por mi madre —acercó a Loki y giró a Mjolnir con su otra mano, estalló por una ventana abierta, dejando al Padre de Todos enfurecido. 

Volaron de regreso al palacio. Rápido y en silencio, la pesadez de la escena cayendo sobre ambos. La amada madre de Thor estaba muerta y su padre apenas actuó como su padre. Thor dejó caer el martillo en el porche y cayó de rodillas, llorando, sin soltar a Loki. Estaba agarrando la falda amarilla, enterrando su rostro en el vientre de Loki. 

—Lo odio —admitió entre sollozos. 

—Nadie te culpa por eso —Loki se inclinó para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Thor. 

—Él también me odia —se sorbió Thor. 

—No, no lo hace. Él te ama a su manera, lo sabes, Thor. Soy a quien odia, no tiene nada que ver contigo —Loki se encogió de hombros, estaba pensando en cómo probablemente debería afectarlo, pero simplemente no. Thor levantó la vista y se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano. 

—Pero Loki, quien te odia es mi enemigo —Loki exhaló el nombre de su esposo, profundamente conmovido por sus palabras. Levantó a Thor sobre sus pies y besó sus labios suavemente, con cuidado como si su beso pudiera romper a Thor. 

—No necesitas el Palacio de Oro para celebrar a tu madre, ve al mirador, querido, y espérame allí. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —le dijo Loki a Thor y el dios arqueó las cejas. Era un fanático de las sorpresas y Loki lo sabía. Le apartó la mente, aunque fuera por un momento. 

Cuando Loki llegó al mirador, Thor estaba sentado en un banco, pelando una naranja y frunciendo el ceño por la forma en que manchaba sus dedos. 

—Thor —dijo Loki su nombre, sonriendo. Estaba sosteniendo algo detrás de su espalda, la falda ocultaba la mayor parte de su forma—. Lone me dio una foto de tu madre y estuve trabajando en esto desde entonces —sacó el regalo de la espalda y quitó una tela blanca de algodón, descubriéndola. Fue una pintura. Un retrato de la reina en todo su esplendor. 

Thor solo lo miró por un momento, con la boca abierta. Soltó la naranja y se limpió los dedos con la capa. Se puso de pie, caminando hacia Loki lentamente. 

—No puedo creer esto —susurró—. ¿Me hiciste esto? —Thor miró a Loki rápidamente, antes de volver a fijar su mirada en la pintura. 

—Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo. Podemos colgarlo en tu habitación. ¿Sobre la chimenea tal vez? —sugirió Loki, sonriendo. Derritió su corazón ver a Thor así. Parecía mucho más joven, mirando a su madre. 

—Si. Eso es perfecto —Thor tomó la pintura con cuidado, temiendo no arruinarla—. No sé qué decir, Loki. Nadie ha hecho algo así por mí. 

—Has hecho más por mí —Loki besó la frente de Thor con compasión. Vamos a colgarlo. Thor murmuró algo en respuesta, demasiado abrumado por la pintura. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Loki lo agarraba del codo y lo llevaba a sus aposentos. 

—Creo que quiero ponerla en mi estudio —dijo Thor—. No quiero que vea todas las cosas que hacemos en la cama. Podría ser ... una distracción. Loki se rio. 

—Creo que tienes razón. El estudio es una gran idea —observó a Thor mientras caminaba hacia su estudio, colgando la foto frente a su escritorio. 

—Ahora ella te cuidará cada vez que trabajes —comentó Loki, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. 

—Al igual que cuando estaba viva —Thor sonrió ante un recuerdo lejano y sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de Frigga. 

Thor se acercó a Loki lentamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del Príncipe Jotun. 

—Gracias. Muchas gracias —susurró en su cabello, la corona asomando por su mejilla. 

—De nada —respondió Loki simplemente. Levantó la vista hacia Thor y sonrió—. Vamos a la cama. 

Loki jugueteó con los broches de la armadura de Thor mientras estaban parados frente a su enorme cama. La sala estaba llena de los ruidos metálicos y su respiración constante. Fue una noche tan agotadora y Thor sintió que podía quedarse dormido aquí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, ansiaba el toque de Loki. Nunca fue tan aficionado a alguien. Él adoraba a Loki con cada nervio de su cuerpo. Estaba obsesionado con su voz, su acento, su cabello oscuro y la forma en que la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó cuando se rió. Amaba la risa de Loki. Era peculiar y único como todo lo que lo rodeaba. Era imposible estar triste cuando escuchó el significativo ehehehe . Él ... amaba a Loki de la forma en que pensó que nunca amaría a nadie. 

Le dijo a Loki que se diera la vuelta para poder desabrocharle el vestido cuando solo estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero. Loki retiró su trenza para permitirle a Thor un poco más de accesibilidad. Thor empujó suavemente la tela sedosa del cuerpo de Loki y la jaló hasta los tobillos junto con una enagua hinchada con cuatro aros. Loki tomó su mano cuando Thor lo sacó de las muchas telas. Loki no perdió mucho tiempo y bajó los pantalones de Thor, así que ambos estaban desnudos. Estaban increíblemente cómodos el uno con el otro. La forma en que los amantes deberían ser. Incluso después de las bromas de Odín, apenas sentían la pesadez del matrimonio arreglado. Después de todo, realmente eran felices juntos y esperaban que esta felicidad se extendiera a otros aspectos de sus vidas. 

Loki empujó a Thor hacia la cama, hasta que la parte posterior de sus pantorrillas golpeó el borde y se sentó. El Príncipe Jotun sonrió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor. Loki volvió a conectar sus labios, la barba de Thor rascando su piel suave y sin pelo. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Thor y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder alcanzar el cuello de Thor. El dios gimió en su oído cuando Loki chupó su piel dorada. Los brazos de Thor estaban envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Loki con fuerza y sus grandes manos seguían vagando por su espalda. Sus movimientos eran lentos y llenos de cariño. Su abrazo fue fuerte y les pareció como si estuvieran conectando a un nivel completamente nuevo. 

Loki se levantó. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, antes de hundir las caderas en la magnífica erección de Thor. Su gemido rasgó el silencio y su piel ardió mientras se abrazaban. Loki se puso de rodillas, casi dolorosamente lento, antes de volver a bajar. Estaba probando el movimiento, la nueva posición le permitía a Thor enterrarse profundamente en Loki. 

—Nornas —gimió Loki, arqueando la espalda. 

—Oh, Loki —Thor gimió de vuelta con voz ligeramente aguda. 

Su relación sexual fue larga y uno de los actos más hermosos que cometieron juntos. No fueron impulsados por sus pasiones animales, sino por algo profundo y significativo. Justo como se supone que debe ser. Y cuando llegaron al éxtasis en perfecta sincronía, Thor jaló a Loki a la cama y lo besó nuevamente, mientras yacían de costado, sus cuerpos aún conectados. 

—Loki —Thor susurró antes de quedarse dormido—. Te amo —al principio, Thor no estaba seguro de si su esposo lo escuchó, porque cerró los ojos, pero cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa familiar, supo que sí y tal vez, solo tal vez, sentía lo mismo. No necesita que Loki lo repita, es lo suficientemente poderoso de esta manera y Loki responderá cuando esté listo.


	15. 15. El día que nos conocimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasan un par de meses entre este y el último capítulo, así que, de todos modos, es el cumpleaños de Loki y Thor tiene una sorpresa para él.

Pocos meses después: 

—Loki —susurró Thor entre besos en el cuello de Loki. El Príncipe Jotun sonrió y tarareó contento. 

—Mi dulce Príncipe, ¿estás planeando despertarme con tu cabeza entre mis muslos nuevamente? —Loki bromeó y la piel de su cuello vibró mientras amortiguaba la risa de Thor. Thor se apartó, plantando un ligero beso en los labios de Loki. 

—Por mucho que me encante, me temo que no tenemos tiempo para eso, mi amor —Loki gruñó y abrió los ojos para mirar a Thor. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Bueno, por una vez es tu cumpleaños y creo que puede haber una sorpresa o dos para ti afuera —¿Cumpleaños? Las palabras sacaron a Loki de su estado de sueño por completo. Pero no es posible. No puede ser su cumpleaños, ¿verdad? 

—¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Loki, frunciendo el ceño a su esposo en completa confusión. 

—Hace exactamente un año que mi padre me trajo al templo. Es nuestro aniversario mañana. Nunca podría olvidar eso —acarició la mejilla de Loki con mucho cariño y Loki exhaló pesadamente. 

¿Entonces ya ha pasado un año? Sí, tenía sentido. Hubo todas esas largas noches de otoño e invierno cuando hicieron el amor frente a la chimenea. Ha habido ese día cuando Loki comenzó a llorar cuando descubrió que nieva en Asgard. Estaba un poco triste cuando la nieve se derritió nuevamente, pero disfrutó la forma en que pequeñas flores con cabezas blancas se abrieron paso a través del suelo helado y trajeron la primavera que se volvió bastante cálida y ahora los naranjos ya estaban comenzando a dar sus sabrosas frutas. 

—Oh —Loki exhaló—. Nunca pensé que mi tiempo aquí volaría tan rápido —admitió. 

—Lo sé. Es fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando pasas todo el tiempo aquí —Thor le sonrió—. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y te pones algo de ropa y nos vemos en la glorieta para desayunar? —Loki solo asintió y se retiró al baño. 

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Ha sido un año sin hacer nada y todo. Leyó unos doscientos libros, tal vez incluso más. Pintó innumerables lienzos y dibujó docenas de bocetos. A veces paseaba por el palacio con Lone. Estarían caminando por la naturaleza que rodea el lugar durante horas, recogiendo hierbas y bayas y hablando. Nunca vagaron demasiado lejos y tampoco conocieron a nadie. Thor nunca lo llevó de vuelta al Palacio de Oro, por temor a su seguridad y a Loki realmente no le importaba tanto. 

Se puso un vestido rosa claro, casi color crema, con un cinturón dorado en forma de vides y dos hojas en la parte delantera. Se puso unas sandalias y se trenzó el cabello en una trenza de cola de pez. Se apresuró a los jardines y pronto pudo ver la sorpresa de Thor. 

La glorieta estaba rodeada de rosas blancas y azules claras y algunas de ellas estaban cortadas en un jarrón sobre la mesa. Thor permaneció allí con orgullo, radiante de presunción por no guardar el secreto de lo que estaba planeando. 

—¿Cómo? —Loki exhaló. Se acercó a las rosas blancas para ver si estaban trenzados sus pétalos con vetas plateadas y realmente lo estaban. 

—No son rosas reales de Jotun, no pude encontrar la manera de plantarlas aquí, pero hice que mi botánico creara algunas similares —Loki suspiró contento y olió el aroma dulce y fresco de las rosas. Era casi lo mismo. 

—Oh Thor, este es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado —el Príncipe Jotun se acercó a Thor rápidamente y su brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. 

—Eso no es todo —susurró Thor, antes de besar la mejilla de Loki—. ¡Caballeros! —Thor llamó. Loki se dio la vuelta confundido y su corazón casi le dolió cuando vio su otro regalo. Dos figuras altas salieron del palacio con una sonrisa en la cara. 

—Býliestr. ¡Helblindi! —Loki gritó, corriendo hacia sus hermanos, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo—. No puedo creer esto, no puedo creer esto —repetía mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos. Thor se apoyó contra una de las columnas de la glorieta, sonriendo ante la felicidad de Loki. 

Lamento no haber podido traer a tus padres. Escabullirse en tus hermanos es una cosa, pero el rey y la reina ... Thor sacudió la cabeza. Loki se dio la vuelta para verlo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. 

—No, no lo lamentes. Esto es más de lo que podría desear —Loki se apresuró a abrazar a Thor nuevamente, absolutamente perdido. Apenas podía entender la emoción que estaba sintiendo—. Muchas gracias —besó a Thor suavemente en los labios, mientras sus hermanos observaban la escena. 

Cuando llegó la invitación, no esperaban que Loki fuera tan feliz y bien tratado. Incluso tenían sus dudas acerca de que Loki realmente se casara con Thor. Realmente nunca hablaron abiertamente sobre eso, pero sospecharon que Loki solo lo dijo para convencer a sus padres. Pero no ... parece que su carta decía la verdad. Parecía estar más que feliz y ambos sintieron una punzada de celos. 

Helblindi se casó durante el último año, pero su esposa era tan apasionada como una roca y apenas hablaban. Býliestr se comprometió hace un mes y solo conoció a la dama una vez. Ella no le atraía lo más mínimo, ya que él prefería un toque de hombres, además ella también era aburrida y bastante tonta. Pero Loki lo tenía todo. Una vez más, su hermano fue adorado y amado y una vez que el Padre de Todo muera, él será la reina de Asgard. Excelente. Simplemente genial. 

—Sé que tienes que ponerte al día y tengo que hacer un recado rápido de todos modos, ¿está bien si te dejo aquí con tus hermanos? —Thor preguntó, pasando un pulgar sobre la mandíbula de Loki. 

Por supuesto. Gracias Thor, de verdad —se besaron de nuevo y Thor se despidió de los príncipes antes de abandonar el palacio. 

Loki se sentó con sus hermanos, que tuvieron que dejar a un lado sus celos y hablaron de todo lo que sucedía en Jotunheim. Cuando hacía demasiado calor para quedarse afuera, se retiraron al palacio, disfrutando de una generosa cantidad de helado. El cocinero preparó chocolate con cerezas y salsa de cerezas y crema batida encima. 

El día pasó rápido y Loki estaba triste por separarse de sus hermanos nuevamente, pero prometieron visitarlo nuevamente, si Thor lo permitía. Loki los vio irse, mientras Thor los conducía fuera del palacio, enviando a alguien con ellos, por lo que llegan a Bifrost con seguridad. 

—Tengo un regalo más para ti —anunció Thor, agarrando la mano de Loki y llevándolo a sus habitaciones. 

—Thor, ya me diste el regalo más increíble que podría pedir y realmente no sé cómo agradecerte. 

—No hay razón para agradecerme. Me hiciste feliz. Hacerte un poco más feliz es todo lo que quiero. Y puedes considerar esto como un regalo para nuestro aniversario. Thor se rió ligeramente, entregándole a Loki una pequeña caja. 

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Loki. 

—¿Por qué no lo abres? —Thor se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando a Loki con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. El príncipe de cabello oscuro abrió la caja y abrió mucho los ojos. 

—¿Qué es esto? —la caja contenía un conjunto de lo que Loki pensó que podrían ser los juguetes más increíbles de la historia. Había tres huevos de yoni bellamente tallados por un tapón y, por supuesto, la mejor varita curva de siete pulgadas de largo con cabeza bulbosa en un extremo. Todos estaban hechos de cristal de cuarzo transparente. Era pesado y debe haber costado una fortuna. 

—Es un set de yoni. ¿Sabes lo que significa? —Thor estaba examinando la cara de Loki, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No fue tan fácil hacer el set y no estaba seguro de que Loki lo disfrutaría. 

—Yoni significa espacio sagrado —respondió Loki automáticamente, su conocimiento salió a la superficie sin que realmente lo intentara—. Se usa como un nombre para los genitales femeninos. 

—Correcto y estos son a la vez para la curación, la meditación y, por supuesto, el placer. Las mujeres Vanir les tienen mucho cariño, he hecho esto específicamente para ti. Diseñé la varita por mi cuenta —explicó Thor con orgullo. Loki pasó los dedos sobre la varita, sintiendo su vibración energética. 

—Esto es mágico —exhala Loki, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

—¿Quieres probar? —Thor preguntó. 

—Tal vez otro día. Hoy quiero mimarte, mi príncipe —cerró la caja y la guardó con cuidado. 

Loki se arrodilló en el suelo con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las rodillas de Thor. El dios lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Loki separó más las rodillas para poder anidar entre ellas. El chitón corto que llevaba Thor se levantó un poco, revelando más de sus fuertes y dorados muslos. Loki besó la parte interna de su muslo, mordiendo el músculo y subiendo más mientras levantaba la falda. 

Thor ya estaba duro, a pesar de que Loki apenas comenzó. Pasó los dedos sobre las bolas de Thor, jugando con ellas y masajeándolas, mientras veía a Thor echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir en voz alta. La voz de Thor siempre se puso un poco áspera cuando Loki lo complació de alguna manera y el Príncipe Jotun pensó que podría ser el sonido de una dulce sinfonía. Podía ver una cuenta blanca de pre-venida que se colocaba con orgullo en la erección de Thor y la lamió con la punta de la lengua. Thor gruñó ante la sensación. Nunca hizo que Loki se lo chupara, por lo general lo detuvo antes de que lo intentara, pensando que es demasiado noble para algo así. Permitiría que Loki lo complaciera de maneras aún más sucias mientras lo castigaba, pero durante esos momentos la mente de Thor era las Nornas sabían dónde y estaba demasiado débil para detenerlo. 

Loki confiaba en sus movimientos, a pesar de que nunca antes había hecho esto. Thor se lo chupó una o dos veces, pero generalmente complacía su sexo femenino por vía oral. Sin embargo, Loki recordó lo que le gustaba y no fue difícil para él repetir los movimientos en Thor. Lamió su eje dolorosamente lento, con la mayor precisión. Una de sus manos la sostenía mientras la otra seguía burlándose de sus testículos. El Príncipe Jotun giró su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de Thor como un maestro y Thor se retorció bajo su toque. Loki abrió aún más la boca, tomándolo, lenta y cuidadosamente para no rozar el órgano con los dientes. 

Sacudió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo varias veces, antes de lograr absorberlo por completo, su garganta luchando contra la intrusión, que solo envió vibración a la erección de Thor. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Loki, apretándolos y guiándolo en el ritmo correcto. Sostuvo a Loki con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para robarle la oportunidad de resbalar si lo deseaba. 

Thor no tardó mucho en gritar su nombre y correrse dentro de su boca. Loki tuvo que tragar la sustancia varias veces, debido a la cantidad, pero se las arregló para tragarse todo lo que Thor quería. El Príncipe Dorado lo levantó y lo puso en su regazo, besándolo apasionadamente, probándose a sí mismo. 

—Te amo mucho, Loki. No sé qué haría sin ti —susurró Thor en su boca. 

—Yo también te amo, Thor. Eres todo lo que siempre quise en mi vida —admitió Loki por primera vez y Thor se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. 

—¿Tu lo dices realmente en serio? 

—Cada palabra —Loki sonrió y presionó sus labios contra los de Thor nuevamente.


	16. Cuando me tocas, me siento nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Estoy tratando de alimentarte con obscenidad antes de que la trama se tuerza? Tal vez.

Thor se sentó a los pies de la cama, apoyado contra el pilar oscuro con una de sus rodillas cerca del pecho. Estaba desnudo, su modestia cubierta de suave satén mientras veía a Loki acostado frente a él. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y el sol de la mañana la volvía ligeramente rosa. También estaba desnudo, con los brazos sobre la cabeza, las caderas y las piernas parcialmente enredadas en las mantas con las pantorrillas y los pies asomándose. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo pacífico y Thor juró que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. 

Hicieron el amor anoche, trenzaron sus cuerpos en diferentes posiciones y saborearon el néctar más dulce que existe. Toda la habitación todavía olía a sexo y a él le encantó. Extendió su mano para tocar la pantorrilla desnuda de Loki, pasando los dedos sobre la piel lisa, apenas tocándola. La naturaleza de su matrimonio estaba mal, pero lo hicieron funcionar. Se enamoraron y Thor de alguna manera sabía que así es como se supone que debe ser. Encontraría su camino hacia Loki o al revés. Se suponía que siempre era así. 

Thor pasó los dedos más arriba, balanceándose sobre sus rodillas, para poder subir su mano. Loki tarareaba de su sueño cuando Thor se arrastró entre sus piernas, separándolas y sonriendo cuando vio que su sexo aún estaba rojo y ligeramente hinchado por lo que hicieron. Estiró la mano hacia la mesa de noche para buscar la caja que le dio anoche y la puso junto a ellos. Thor abrió la caja, mirando los juguetes de cristal hechos de piedra pesada, lamiéndose los labios. Fue difícil elegir, pero pensó que el huevo de tamaño mediano hará el trabajo. Él movió su cabeza hacia el centro de Loki, lamiendo suavemente y chupando su clítoris de la forma en que sabía que a Loki le gustaba más. 

Loki comenzó a gemir, despertando de su tierra de sueños y sonriendo con los movimientos de Thor. 

—Me encantan estos despertares —murmuró Loki, ronroneando. Thor observó un poco de humedad cremosa salir de la apertura de Loki por la estimulación y supo que estaba listo cuando empujó dos dedos, estirándolo. 

—Apuesto a que sí —se rió Thor—. Quiero que hagas algo por mí. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? —preguntó y Loki estuvo de acuerdo sin pensar. Él estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. 

—Bien —Thor sacó los dedos y fijó su posición. Cubrió el huevo con aceite de coco, sonriendo a Loki. 

—¿Vas a ... ponerlo? —Loki susurró entre fuertes respiraciones. 

—Lo haré. Y quiero que lo mantengas todo el día. Te recompensaré en la noche. He oído que es muy agradable —Loki se mordió el labio, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Se apoyó sobre los codos para ver qué estaba pasando, pero no pudo distinguir la imagen. 

—¿Quieres ver? —Thor preguntó sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. 

—Sí —respondió Loki rápidamente. 

—Creo que es justo —Thor se fue al baño y regresó con un pequeño espejo de mano. Loki dobló las rodillas, medio sentado y se miró al espejo que Thor le tendió con profundas mejillas rojas. Thor puso la parte más delgada del huevo en su abertura y la empujó suavemente con un dedo. Loki, miró la escena con asombro cuando el cuarzo transparente se deslizó dentro de él con más facilidad de lo que creía posible. Sintió que lo estiraba de una nueva manera. El huevo de yoni estaba duro y frío, pero se estaba calentando rápidamente. Podía sentirlo vibrar enérgicamente dentro de él y podía sentir su poder fluir a través de él. 

—Wow —Loki exhaló—. ¿Qué pasa ahora? —le preguntó a Thor. 

—Ahora me voy al palacio y tú mi amor haces lo que quieras. He oído que el yoga es genial y es posible que desees probar el columpio del jardín —le aconsejó. 

—No tenemos un columpio de jardín —objetó Loki. 

—Lo hacemos ahora", dijo Thor, deslizándose de la cama y dejando a Loki solo. 

Loki se quedó en la cama durante una o dos horas más y, cuando estaba demasiado hambriento, le pidió a Lone que le llevara el desayuno a la cama, porque tenía demasiado miedo para moverse. Thor olvidó decirle cómo sacarlo y no tenía idea. Y como que necesitaba orinar. Genial simplemente genial. Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba y balanceaba las piernas sobre el borde de la cama. El huevo se movió dentro de él y abrió mucho los ojos. 

—Oh —Loki exhaló, entendiendo su propósito. Apretó sus músculos, solo para intentar lo que iba a pasar y se concentró en la forma en que lo hacía sentir. 

—¿Estás bien? —Lone preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación, viendo a Loki agarrando el borde de la cama—. ¿Estás enfermo? —las mejillas de Loki se volvieron de color rosa brillante y sacudió la cabeza. 

—No. No, en absoluto —se puso de pie con una mirada insegura en su rostro y respiró hondo. Ok. Él puede hacer esto. Caminó hacia el baño lentamente, sintiendo el cristal moverse dentro de él, mientras lo hacía. No estaba seguro de si está más preocupado de que se caiga y se rompa o de que no pueda sacarlo. Loki estaba agradecido por ser más hombre que mujer y poder orinar estando de pie, porque en ese momento no confiaba realmente en su vagina. 

Se lavó las manos y los dientes, antes de regresar a su habitación, encontrando a Lone de pie junto a la cama. 

—Lone, tengo otra pregunta íntima para ti —admitió Loki sentado en su bata de baño. 

—Pregunta, mi príncipe —lo animó ella. 

—¿Estás familiarizada con los huevos de yoni? 

—Oh —se rió Lone, entendiendo su comportamiento ahora. 

Loki hizo su yoga como solía hacerlo en la mañana y se maldijo a sí mismo cuando gimió mientras practicaba la postura del gato vaca. La postura de la paloma también fue más que una experiencia interesante. 

—Maldito Thor —Loki gimió. 

Cuando fue al jardín a admirar las rosas, vio el columpio del que hablaba Thor. Decidió ignorarlo y, en cambio, tomó uno de los libros que dejó en la glorieta y se sentó junto a las rosas. Aunque apenas podía concentrarse. Siguió mirando el columpio, antes de darse por vencido, murmurando algo acerca de que Thor era un bastardo descarado y titubeante se sentó. 

—Mala idea —Loki se susurró a sí mismo suspirando. 

Para cuando Thor llegó a casa, era un desastre de sudor gimiendo. Solo se puso un chitón simple sin ropa interior, porque no creía que pudiera quedarse en algo menos cómodo. 

Thor le besó la mejilla cuando entró en el comedor, preguntándole si estaba bien teniendo en cuenta su color. 

—Estoy bien —respondió Loki severamente. 

—Está bien —respondió Thor simplemente, volviendo su atención a su comida. 

Después de la cena, recogió a Loki en sus brazos y lo llevó a sus habitaciones. 

—Desnúdate y recuéstate en la cama por mí —le indicó y Loki no lo cuestionó. Se desabrochó el quitón y se subió a la cama, recostándose sobre su espalda. Su mirada seguía a Thor donde quiera que fuera y arqueó una ceja, cuando Thor levantó una botella de aceite de rosas. 

—Cierra tus ojos —y Loki lo hizo. Thor se sentó a su lado, desenroscando la botella de aceite. Vertió un poco directamente sobre el torso de Loki, haciéndolo jadear de sorpresa. Bajó la botella y comenzó a masajear el cuerpo de Loki. Primero llevó sus dedos a los hombros, el cuello y los brazos, antes de comenzar a masajear su pecho, tomándose demasiado tiempo para jugar con sus pezones duros. Sin embargo, solo pasó las manos sobre sus genitales, moviéndose rápidamente hacia sus piernas. Primero amasó los pies, las pantorrillas y los muslos, y finalmente se pasó un dedo por el clítoris. Lo provocó con movimientos circulares, solo para hacer gemir a Loki, antes de decirle que se diera la vuelta. El toque se había ido y se echó aceite en la espalda. 

—Levanta las caderas —ordenó después de masajear la espalda y las piernas a fondo. Loki lo hizo, manteniendo los ojos abiertos y Thor deslizó una almohada redonda debajo de él, manteniéndolo levantado. Vertió un poco de aceite en el trasero de Loki, viéndolo viajar entre sus mejillas y cubriendo el agujero enrollado. Loki no protestó cuando su pulgar comenzó a dar vueltas, burlándose de él. La otra mano de Thor siguió jugando con una de sus mejillas y Loki se quejó cuando el dedo índice de Thor desapareció dentro de él. Estaba presionando su pared en lugar de levantar su dedo y empujarlo hacia adentro y el gemido de Loki era una señal para continuar el movimiento. Siguió tocando su apretado agujero y su otra mano se movió hacia su clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo nuevamente. 

Thor ordenó a Loki que se diera la vuelta otra vez y dejó sus caderas levantadas sobre la almohada, vertiendo más aceite sobre él. Loki estaba apretando el huevo dentro de él, cuando Thor empujó su dedo hacia él y frotó su clítoris con maestría de precisión. Las piernas de Loki temblaron cuando llegó con un fuerte grito, sintiendo una extraña sensación cuando sus paredes se apretaron aún más alrededor del huevo. Thor siguió tocándolo, ante su cuerpo cuando estaba flácido, su pecho subía rápidamente. 

—Oh Nornas, oh Nornas —repetía para satisfacción de Thor. 

—Saquemos el huevo —dijo Thor cuando Loki cerró los ojos, listo para quedarse dormido. 

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Thor dejó a Loki de rodillas y se colocó detrás de él. Loki separó las rodillas y se apoyó contra Thor. Él dios frotó una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Loki con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Ahora empuja mientras exhalas. Como si estuvieras tratando de dar a luz —le indicó. 

—¿Quieres que dé a luz el huevo? —Loki giró levemente la cabeza, haciendo reír a Thor. 

—Si. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. Va a limpiar tu cuerpo de todo lo malo de esta manera. 

Loki bajó la mirada vacilante. Respiró hondo y cuando exhaló, empujó un poco el huevo. Sintió que se movía, pero fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba. Tenía que concentrarse en hacer que sus músculos lo empujaran hacia afuera en lugar de aceptar la piedra más adentro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus orgasmos empujaron el huevo casi por completo, por lo que solo tomó un par de respiraciones más antes de que se deslizara sobre la cama. Estaba cubierto con una fina mancha blanca y Loki comenzó a verlo en estado de shock. 

—Esto fue muy extraño —sacudió la cabeza. 

—Pero te hizo sentir bien, ¿no? —Thor sonrió, guiando el cuerpo de Loki hacia abajo. 

—Me siento nuevo —admitió cuando Thor recogió el huevo resbaladizo. 

—Voy a ir a limpiarlo, descansa a mi princesa —le besó la frente y Loki sonrió con los ojos cerrados. 

—Ok, buenas noches mi dulce príncipe.


	17. La cura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Odin, Bad Helblindi

Pocas semanas después, cuando el verano apenas comenzaba, Thor volvió a esconder a los hermanos de Loki en el palacio, antes de irse al centro del reino. Tuvieron que quedarse adentro hoy, debido al calor y Býliestr tenía muchas preguntas sobre cómo es tomar el sol y nadar. Loki hizo todo lo posible para describir la experiencia sobre el helado de nuez con licor de rompope vertido sobre él y algunas nueces más espolvoreadas encima. Sabía divino. 

Esta vez también preparó regalos para sus hermanos, sabiendo que lo visitarían. Thor fue generoso y le permitió elegir lo que quisiera para ellos. Loki diseñó un conjunto de brazaletes de oro para ellos y pidió aún más cosas para sus padres, entusiasmado por la oportunidad de ver a sus hermanos. 

—¿Y cómo está Thor? —Helblindi preguntó—. La última vez que vinimos aquí ustedes dos parecían ... felices. 

—Lo somos, no podría pedir un mejor esposo, él es muy amable conmigo y me atrevo a decir que también lo hago feliz. Nos amamos —Loki sonrió en su tazón de helado. 

—Pero parece que pasa mucho tiempo en el Palacio de Oro —notó su hermano y Loki asintió con la cabeza. 

—Lo hace. Ayuda mucho a su padre. Sabes, si soy sincero contigo, parece estar bajo mucho estrés y ha empeorado —Loki suspiró. Notó la forma en que Thor fruncía el ceño más y cómo sus hombros estaban tensos cuando llegó a casa. Realizaban diferentes escenas juntos para ayudarlo a procesarlo. Loki se estaba volviendo bastante bueno con el juego de cuerdas, pero le preocupaba que simplemente no fuera suficiente. 

—Probablemente ya se está preparando para tomar el trono —ofreció Býliestr. 

—Probablemente —murmuró Loki. 

—Ya sabes, papá ha estado bebiendo una tintura hecha de algunas hierbas para relajarse. Le ayuda a dormir también —Loki pensó en las palabras de Helblindi. Recordaba que su padre lo había hecho y Thor definitivamente podría usar algo para ayudarlo a dormir. 

—¿Podrías traerme una botella la próxima vez que vengas? —Loki se mordió el labio. No estaba seguro de si a Thor le gustaría algo como esto, pero no necesita saberlo. Loki podría verter un poco en su vino por la noche y nunca lo sabría. Está bien. Lo está haciendo porque se preocupa por él. Está bien. 

—Por supuesto —Helblindi sonrió. 

El Palacio Dorado estaba inusualmente silencioso cuando Thor entró con Mjolnir abrochado fuertemente en su cinturón. Él frunció el ceño. El aire era pesado y todos los sirvientes miraban hacia otro lado. Extraño. Por lo general, también recibía mucha atención de las sirvientas y los sirvientes masculinos y, aunque estaba felizmente casado, al menos no le importaba este tipo de atención. Hoy fue diferente y no pudo decir por qué. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando hacia una sala de reuniones como de costumbre. 

Los Lords no dudaron más al acercarse al malhumorado Padre de Todo por lo habitual y Thor se relajó un poco. Estaba apoyado contra el reposabrazos de su silla y solo estaba medio presente cuando escuchaba informes. Sus ojos estaban fijos en una de las sirvientas y una línea roja que se desvanecía desde su stolla. Reconocería heridas como esta en todas partes. Nadie conocía el aspecto de la piel azotada tan bien como Thor y él se preguntó qué había hecho ella para merecerlo. Se pasó los dedos por la barba y estuvo a punto de jalarse cuando uno de los ministros lo llamó. 

—¿Sí señor? —Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando las cejas y tarareando. Thor se movió en su asiento y fijó su mirada en el hombre. 

—¿Harías los honores de viajar a Vanaheim para cerrar el trato? —preguntó y Thor rápidamente asintió con la cabeza. 

—Sí, por supuesto. Podría llevar a mi marido conmigo —cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, levantando la comisura de sus labios. 

—¡Absolutamente no! —Odín se despertó de su siesta justo a tiempo para escuchar su conversación. 

—Padre —gruñó Thor—. Otra vez esto no. Loki es asombroso y diplomático. La familia real élfica lo amaba cuando vinieron a visitarnos el año pasado. 

—No —el Padre de Todo sacudió la cabeza con severidad. 

—Alteza —el ministro habló de nuevo. Debo estar de acuerdo con el Padre de Todo en este caso. Nadie duda del encanto de tu consorte, pero conoces a los Vanir ... y su estilo de vida, creo que sería bastante conveniente no llevar a tu marido. Thor suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. El hombre tenía razón. Los Vanir creían que una fiesta no tenía éxito si no terminaba en una orgía y no tenía intención de compartir a Loki o incluso de hacerlo ver. 

—Cierto. Probablemente tengas razón. A Loki no le gustaría ser parte de su ... celebración. 

Discutieron sobre los detalles de su viaje un poco más, antes de trasladarse al salón de banquetes para almorzar. Thor se excusó y corrió hacia la sirvienta que notó antes. 

—Señorita —la llamó—. ¡Señorita!' corrió por el pasillo. Ella giró la cabeza confundida y se estremeció. 

—Alteza —ella inclinó la cabeza con respeto—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —ella no levantaría la vista. 

—Necesito preguntarte algo. He notado la herida en tu hombro y no quiero parecer grosero, pero ¿qué has hecho para merecer ese castigo? —ella fijó la mirada en los dedos de los pies y tragó saliva, claramente temerosa de su autoridad. 

—Derramé el vino del rey hace unos días —admitió avergonzada. 

—¿Te ha azotado por derramar vino? —Thor tuvo problemas para mantener su voz bajo control. 

—Está bien, de verdad. Podría haber sido peor —ella sacudió la cabeza, aún mirando hacia abajo. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —él pregunto. 

—Uno de los sirvientes fue ejecutado esta mañana —susurró con voz temblorosa. 

—¿Por qué? —la voz de Thor se hizo aún más profunda mientras preguntaba. Tenía miedo de escuchar su respuesta, de alguna manera sabía que iba a ser realmente malo. 

—Le trajo el desayuno y aparentemente la leche que vertió en el café del rey estaba un poco agria. Dijo que el niño estaba tratando de envenenarlo y que lo iban a colgar —admitió. Thor dio un paso atrás como si tratara de escapar de la verdad. Su padre realmente estaba enojando—. Era solo un adolescente —agregó, haciendo girar la cabeza de Thor. 

—¿Han llevado a cabo el castigo? —preguntó. Thor recordó que si había ejecuciones, generalmente se relizaban temprano en la mañana, antes del desayuno. Existía la posibilidad de que el niño no fuera ahorcado hasta mañana entonces. 

—No sé, su alteza. 

—Bien. Gracias y toma esto —le dio unas monedas de una bolsa de terciopelo por la cintura. Hay una comerciante llamada Adrianne. Encuéntrala y compra gel de aloe vera. Ayudará con la curación. Miró las monedas en la palma de su mano con la boca abierta. 

—Gra-gracias, su alteza —exhaló antes de que Thor desapareciera en las mazmorras del palacio. 

Mazmorras probablemente era un nombre incorrecto para el lugar, porque estaba limpio y las celdas estaban bien cuidadas. Thor le pidió a uno de los soldados que lo llevara al niño y él lo hizo. Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de Dios cuando descubrió que el niño todavía estaba vivo. Estaba sentado en el suelo de su celda, con las rodillas presionadas contra el pecho y la frente apoyada sobre ellas. Estaba temblando un poco, lo que indicaba que está llorando. 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Thor preguntó, tratando de sonar con dulzura. 

—Eric —respondió el chico levantando sus ojos rojos. Su voz apenas se oyó por el llanto, pero también era una prueba de lo joven que era. No fue difícil decir que era delgado y que su figura era pequeña a pesar de estar sentado. 

—Eric —Thor asintió con la cabeza—. Tengo una oferta para ti —le sonrió al niño mientras presionaba su mano contra la cerradura al lado de su celda y Eric vió desaparecer el campo energético mientras escaneaba las huellas digitales de Thor. 

Los hermanos de Loki se quedaron a cenar. Thor apenas les habló una palabra. No quería parecer grosero, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en el Palacio, sabía que Loki se dio cuenta, cuando su mano se deslizó debajo de la mesa, apretando su muslo con apoyo. Thor le sonrió débilmente, pero apenas podía escuchar a Býliestr hablar sobre su compromiso. 

Cuando se fueron, Loki se volvió hacia Thor inmediatamente, preguntándole qué pasaba. 

"Odín se está volviendo loco —dijo y Loki asintió con la cabeza. No era exactamente una noticia, pero cuando Thor le contó todo lo que sucedió hoy, frunció el ceño y había un profundo pliegue entre las cejas. 

—¿Qué le ha pasado al chico? —preguntó Loki. 

—Deja que te enseñe —Thor lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al jardín. Su jardinero estaba hablando con una figura pequeña y ágil. 

—Loki, éste es Eric. Eric, éste es Príncipe Loki, mi esposo —les presentó Thor—. Pensé que podríamos usar otra mano amiga. 

—Eres solo un niño —Loki exhaló. 

—Soy fuerte, alteza —el niño inclinó la cabeza. 

—No, no dudo de tu capacidad, eres solo un niño y él quería ejecutarte —se giró hacia Thor—. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel tu padre? 

—No lo sé —Thor sacudió la cabeza y volvió a entrar. Loki lo siguió. 

—No es tu culpa —le recordó Loki, sabiendo que Thor se está culpando a sí mismo. Él asintió con la cabeza y murmuró algo, pero en realidad no lo convenció. 

Loki cerró la puerta de sus aposentos. Se apoyó contra ellos cuando Thor desabrochó su quitón. 

—Ve a bañarte —ordenó Loki suavemente y su esposo se fue al baño sin preguntarle. 

Mientras tanto, Loki abrió el cofre de madera donde Thor guardaba todos los accesorios y se agachó frente a él, escogiendo algo para ayudar a Thor a relajarse. Sacó algunas cuerdas, un anillo de gallo y una fusta, teniendo una idea bastante colorida de qué hacer con él cuando Thor regrese a la habitación. 

Býliestr frunció el ceño cuando cerró el puerto detrás de ellos. 

—Pensé que la poción para dormir de padre contiene rosas Jotun. Nos contó no hace mucho cuando mamá hizo más. 

—Sí —Helblindi acordó simplemente, arreglando su collar de oro. 

—¿No es venenoso para los Aesir? —Helblindi le gruñó a su hermano menor. 

—¿Por qué me haces preguntas tan estúpidas? Los odias tanto como yo —afirmó. 

—No los odio. O al menos no a Loki. Quiero decir que es bastante molesto que pueda tenerlo todo todo el tiempo, pero no quiero envenenar a Thor —se mordió el labio. 

—Býliestr, escúchame. Estás siendo infantil ok. No hay una prueba real de que las rosas Jotun sean venenosas para ellos y probablemente sea solo una superstición. Y si le da a Thor una barriga ruidosa, entonces puedo vivir con eso —él se encogió de hombros, pero Býliestr no podía decir si estaba diciendo la verdad. Helblindi a veces podría ser muy cruel, pero ¿llegaría tan lejos? Seguramente no ... ¿verdad?


	18. Tener el control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porno, puro porno.

Cuando Thor se iba por la mañana, le anunció a Loki que no vendría a cenar. Esto generalmente sería decepcionante para él, pero estaba contento de tener algo de tiempo para preparar una sorpresa que planeó para Thor. Quería hacer algo por su esposo para aliviar su tensión y sabía exactamente qué hacer. 

Se bañó en agua infundida con aceite de rosas el tiempo suficiente para mantener su piel húmeda y con un olor agradable, antes de ponerse un cuerpo de encaje negro con tiras como de espagueti. El lujoso encaje negro contrastaba con sus pálidas piernas y brazos desnudos y abrazaba su cuerpo con fuerza. La espalda estaba cortada, revelando mucha piel y se curvaba alrededor de su trasero perfectamente. Él sonrió, disfrutando la forma en que se veía. Se cepilló el cabello hasta la cintura y se dio la vuelta frente al espejo varias veces. 

Entró en la habitación de Thor y ordenó a todos mantenerse alejados de la habitación. Se acercó a uno de los cofres de madera en la habitación de Thor y lo abrió, escogiendo juguetes para la noche, planeando la escena con cuidado. 

Primero cogió una cuerda de aproximadamente media pulgada de grosor y un flagelador de nueve colas de cuero negro. El favorito personal de Thor. Sin embargo, quería agregar algo más y revisó su colección, antes de encontrar un tapón plateado con la cabeza ligeramente torcida. Perfecto. Mostró los artículos en la cama, antes de tirar de un sillón en el medio de la habitación, encender algunas velas e incienso y sentarse en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas. Esperó pacientemente a que llegara su esposo. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la voz de Thor llenara la casa, acercándose a sus habitaciones en busca de Loki. 

—Loki, no vas a creer el día que tuve —dijo Thor entrando en la habitación, pero deteniéndose cuando vió a Loki. El príncipe de cabello oscuro curvó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. 

—Llegas tarde —dijo Loki con voz clara. Se puso de pie, mostrando su cuerpo casi desnudo, haciendo que Thor tragara saliva. 

—Lo siento —murmuró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

—Apuesto que lo sientes —Loki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Pero no es suficiente. Me hiciste esperar. Sabes que no me gusta esperar. Así que esto es lo que quiero que hagas. Desnúdate y espérame en la bañera. 

Thor felizmente obligado, quitándose el quitón rápidamente y corriendo al baño. Intentó no parecer demasiado emocionado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Loki siendo dominante y vestido con encaje negro fue muy excitante. 

Loki lo mantuvo esperando unos minutos, antes de entrar lentamente en la habitación. Abrió un armario sobre el fregadero, sacando una navaja y un poco de jabón. 

—Siéntate en el borde —ordenó a continuación y Thor se levantó, sentado en el borde de la bañera, con las piernas aún en el agua. Loki se sentó a su lado, metiendo las piernas en el agua. Thor observó los artículos entre ellos cuidadosamente mientras Loki colocaba su mano sobre su rodilla, haciéndole abrir las piernas. Loki examinó la posición por un momento, antes de que decidiera que no era suficiente y agarró el tobillo de Thor, levantando una de sus piernas, hasta que su pie descansó en el borde de la bañera incorporada y estuvo bien expuesto. 

—Bien —sonrió Loki, recogiendo el jabón y aplicándolo generosamente sobre los suaves rizos rubios sobre la virilidad de Thor. Thor no se atrevió a moverse cuando Loki trajo con cuidado la navaja al área y comenzó a afeitarlo. Realmente no le importaba el pelo de Thor, pero pensó que sería un buen toque cuando estaba preparando la escena para él en su cabeza. Cuando terminó, limpió la piel recién afeitada y le dijo a Thor que saliera del agua. Secó sus cuerpos y tomó la mano de Thor, llevándolo de regreso a la habitación. 

—Hoy he planeado muchas cosas para ti. ¿Crees que puedes soportarlo? —preguntó Loki, caminando en círculos alrededor de Thor. 

—Sí respondió un poco demasiado rápido. 

—Bien. ¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad? —durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos pensó en algo como una palabra segura. Realmente no tenía sentido porque estaban seguros de que, si Thor quería podía romper las cuerdas y alejarse, pero Loki insistió en que escogiera algo, por si acaso. 

—Rosas —dijo Thor y Loki asintió con la cabeza. 

—Excelente. Sube a la cama, boca arriba y trabaja para abrirte —le entregó al hombre rubio una botella de aceite y volvió a su silla, girándola, de modo que se enfrentara a la cama. Se sentó, justo cuando Thor abrió las piernas y vertió un poco de aceite en sus manos. Dobló las rodillas, antes de alcanzar las piernas y rodear con un dedo el agujero enrollado. Apoyó la cabeza sobre una almohada, para poder mirar a Loki a los ojos. 

El Príncipe Jotun estaba sonriendo mientras el dedo índice de Thor desaparecía lentamente dentro de él, pronto seguido por otro. Su contacto visual se perdió cuando la cabeza de su esposo cayó hacia atrás por el placer, gimió y Loki tuvo que arreglar su ropa interior apretada cuando su propia virilidad comenzó a erigirse. 

—Eso es suficiente —ordenó Loki cuando tenía tres dedos dentro de él. Thor tuvo problemas para escucharlo, pero lo hizo y retiró los dedos cuando Loki recogió el tapón y lo cubrió con aceite. 

—Respire profundamente —instruyó colocando la punta en el agujero ligeramente flojo y cuando el vientre de Thor se levantó, lo empujó lentamente. Admiró la forma en que Thor se veía así por un momento, antes de retroceder. 

—Creo que te verías bastante lindo en cuatro, ¿no te parece? —la respuesta de Thor fue rodar sobre su vientre en silencio y empujar su cuerpo sobre sus brazos y rodillas—. Encantador. Realmente encantador —Loki lo elogió, levantando la cuerda. Comenzó atando los tobillos de Thor a los pilares a los pies de la cama, para mantener sus piernas abiertas todo el tiempo. Luego trabajó la cuerda por separado sobre cada pierna en un patrón preciso, antes de atarla alrededor de sus caderas y continuar entrecruzando la cuerda sobre su pecho y espalda. Puso su mano en la nuca y lo empujó suavemente sobre los codos, antes de atarlos. También usó otra cuerda para atar sus manos a la cama, por lo que no pudo moverse más que unas pocas pulgadas. 

Loki recogió el látigo, caminando alrededor de la cama, disfrutando de la forma en que el cuerpo de Thor temblaba con anticipación. El Dios del Trueno, el futuro del reino sobre sus rodillas, sudoroso con piel rosa, marcando lentamente con cuerdas y atado a la cama. El tapón fue, por supuesto, un buen toque también. Loki estaba casi orgulloso de sí mismo por cómo rápidamente tomó el papel dominante en sus escenas. 

—Desearía que pudieras verte a ti mismo —Loki tarareó de felicidad—. Eres realmente una criatura hermosa. Sé que quieres que te golpee, pero creo que voy a hacerte esperar un poco más. Loki pasó los dedos por las colas del juguete y sonrió para sí mismo. El Príncipe Jotun hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de la vista de Thor, porque lo encontró divertido ya que su esposo seguía girando la cabeza, con la esperanza de echarle un vistazo. Después de un par de minutos muy largos, Loki tomó su posición al lado de la cama y balanceó su brazo, rápida y sin piedad, golpeando la espalda de Thor. 

El Dios gritó, fuerte y dulcemente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las cuerdas clavarse en su piel mientras trataba de moverse instintivamente. Sin embargo, no lo permitiría. La esclavitud fue implacable y muy emocionante. 

Loki volvió a golpear su espalda, disfrutando de la forma en que la polla de Thor se crispó. Él conocía los límites de Thor bastante bien y era muy bueno para elegir la cantidad correcta de golpes. Hizo veinte sobre su espalda, sabiendo que Thor puede ir más lejos, pero no había terminado con él. Loki se subió a la cama, entre las piernas de Thor y golpeó su trasero con orgullo. Thor apretó sus músculos alrededor del enchufe, gritando en una mezcla extrema de placer y dolor. No estaba realmente seguro de qué era más fuerte y no le importaba. Se empañó en su cabeza. 

Loki no le concedió demasiados golpes después de eso, porque estaba demasiado ansioso por encontrar algo de liberación él mismo. Arrojó el látigo al suelo y buscó entre sus piernas para desabrochar los broches que sujetaban su cuerpo de encaje. Lo levantó un poco para liberar su doloroso y goteante sexo. Luego agarró el extremo del tapón de Thor y comenzó a quitarlo con cuidado. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando contempló la escena obscena del estirado agujero rosado hinchado de Thor abierto para él, antes de que los músculos comenzaran a cerrarse nuevamente. Rápidamente se cubrió de aceite y se empujó. 

—Oh Loki —gimió Thor. 

—Si. Llama mi nombre. Quiero que digas mi nombre mientras te follo. Quiero que vengas sin que yo toque tu polla hoy. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, mi apuesto príncipe? 

Thor gimió algo parecido a estar de acuerdo y Loki balanceó sus caderas, reflexionando dentro de él rápidamente. No fue fácil para el Dios venir solo de la penetración, pero Loki conocía perfectamente su cuerpo, sabía lo que necesitaba y cómo moverse para golpear los lugares que necesitaba. Loki ocasionalmente golpeaba su trasero con sus grandes manos, solo para mantenerlo y tenía que apretar los dientes para evitar venir antes de que Thor lo hiciera y cuando su esposo lo apretaba y lo llamaba de nuevo, viniendo en las sábanas debajo él, Loki lo siguió rápidamente. 

El Príncipe Jotun se levantó, jadeando y desabrochó las cuerdas. Thor parecía cansado y listo para desmayarse, cuando Loki lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—Gracias, Loki. Esto fue increíble —exhaló, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Loki. 

—Fue un placer, literalmente —se rió Loki y besó la sien de Thor. Estaba acariciando suavemente su espalda, sintiendo los lugares donde la cuerda se imprimía en su piel. 

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió hoy en el Palacio de Oro? —Loki preguntó, pero Thor solo suspiró. 

—No en realidad no. No quiero romper este momento hablando de Odín, pero estaba planeando decirte que necesito irme en unos días. Es un viaje diplomático a Vaneheim. No estaré lejos por mucho tiempo. Una semana muy probable. Tal vez dos, pero no creo que sea necesario que me quede tanto tiempo. 

Loki asintió con la cabeza. Será su primera vez separados por más de un día y él ya sabía que extrañaría a Thor. 

—Entiendo —Loki besó la parte superior de su cabeza, jugando con el cabello de Thor—. Te echaré mucho de menos. 

—Deberías usar el set que te di para tu cumpleaños — sugirió Thor con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a su esposo. 

—No estaba hablando de sexo, adorable patán. Quise decir que te extrañaré en general. Nuestras cenas juntas, yo leyendo para ti, hablando contigo —Él se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta estar contigo, ¿sabes? 

—Lo sé —Thor levantó la vista—. Te amo y también te extrañaré. 

—Yo también te amo —Loki sonrió. 

—¿Significa que no vas a usar el set? 

—Podría —reflexionó Loki, haciendo reír a los dos.


	19. Estás en mi mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo es cuando están separados?

Loki se despertó con el pecho apretado contra la espalda de Thor y su brazo abrazando su vientre desnudo. A Loki le encantaba cucharear y realmente no le importaba si era la cuchara pequeña o grande. Era un poco más bajo que Thor, pero su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño. No le importaba y disfrutaba el hecho de que a Thor le gusta que lo abracen tanto como a él le gustaba abrazar a alguien. 

Pasó la mano sobre el pecho de Thor, pasando los dedos por su cabello rubio casi invisible. Thor ronroneó mientras dormía bajo su suave toque y Loki sonrió, colocando un pequeño beso en el hueco del cuello de Thor. 

—Si estás tratando de convencerme de que me quede —murmuró, haciendo que Loki sonriera mientras mordisqueaba su cuello—, está funcionando. 

Loki se echó a reír, haciendo que Thor gruñera por la pérdida de sus labios. 

—Realmente te voy a extrañar —dijo Loki. Thor rodó sobre su espalda, mirando la cara de Loki. Su cabello desordenado caía sobre la cara pálida con rasgos duros pero los ojos más suaves y amables que jamás haya visto. 

—Yo también te voy a extrañar. ¿Recuérdame por qué acepté ir? 

—No me has dicho exactamente por qué, pero sospecho que es por sus famosas orgías —Thor se rió de la cara engreída de Loki. 

—¿Es tan obvio? 

—Claro como un día. 

La risa de Thor llenó su habitación nuevamente. En este punto, probablemente también era su habitación. Loki solo pasaba un tiempo leyendo en sus habitaciones, pero ya nunca dormía allí. Podría mentirse a sí mismo, alegando que es porque el mal de Thor es más grande, pero sabía muy bien que la verdad es que le gusta pasar sus noches aquí con él. 

Desayunaron en un balcón, disfrutando de sus últimos momentos juntos, antes de que Loki saliera con Thor, besándolo apasionadamente, antes de que tuvieran que separarse y cuando lo hicieron, lo vio irse, hasta que su figura desapareció en la distancia. 

Los hermanos de Loki lo visitaron nuevamente después del almuerzo y Helblindi le trajo una pequeña botella con tintura calmante. Se lo entregó a Loki mientras bebían té helado y comían galletas de mantequilla. 

—Oh, gracias, hermanos. Realmente espero que esto ayude a Thor a dormir. Ha estado bastante incómodo últimamente y creo que su viaje a Vaneheim va a empeorar las cosas —admitió, girando la pequeña botella entre los dedos, antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. 

—No es ningún problema, de verdad —Helblindi sonrió con simulada calidez y Býliestr miró hacia otro lado, contemplando si mantener la boca cerrada o no. 

Al hablar, traicionaría a Helblindi, guardar la posible información para él sería una traición a su otro hermano. Probablemente no sea nada. No había pruebas de que las rosas jotun fueran peligrosas para los Aesir, pero tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago al respecto ... 

Por la noche, Loki se baña nuevamente en agua de rosas lechosas, tocándose a sí mismo, sintiéndose ligero y brillante al encontrar algo que ayudará a Thor. Debería haberlo pensado antes. Su padre lo usó todo el tiempo que pudo recordar y sabía que su padre solo usaría lo mejor de lo mejor. 

Cuando salió del baño y caminó desnudo hasta la cama de Thor, pudo dejar de sonreír. Agarró la caja con su juego y sacó la varita curva. Loki pasó la piedra fría sobre su cuerpo lentamente, tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con él y disfrutando la forma en que sus energías fluían por sus venas, antes de que realmente lo llevara a su abertura y lentamente sumergiera la varita, gimiendo ruidosamente ante la sensación. 

El salón de fiestas estaba lleno de ruidos fuertes, combinando charlas, risas y música Vanir. La cabeza de Thor estaba empezando a dolerle un poco, pero trató de no pensar en eso. El reino Vanir fue gobernado por una reina que se negó a casarse hasta ahora. Thor sabía que Odín estaba pensando en organizar un matrimonio entre los dos, pero afortunadamente ahora estaba fuera de la mesa. 

—Me sorprendió saber que te casaste —dijo mientras un criado le servía otra copa de vino—. Nunca me pareciste un tipo para apresurarte en el matrimonio —Thor se rió de su comentario. 

—Sí, siempre tuvimos eso en común. Mi padre tomó una decisión muy apresurada al respecto —explicó claramente. 

—¿Eres feliz entonces? —ella preguntó con curiosidad. Le era difícil imaginar a Thor como esposo. 

—Estoy muy feliz. Mi esposo es una criatura asombrosa. No podría haber esperado un mejor resultado —él sonrió y la reina asintió con la cabeza. 

—Oh si por supuesto. La sabiduría de Odín es un gran regalo para muchos de nosotros —murmuró y Thor tiene que reprimir una sonrisa. 

—Ciertamente así es.' 

—Me gustaría conocer al Príncipe Loki. He escuchado mucho sobre su belleza. ¿Es cierto que su piel es como el zafiro y sus ojos tan rojos como los rubíes? —ella preguntó. 

—Era verdad. Loki tuvo que alterar su apariencia y ahora se ve como un Aesir. Tiene la piel pálida como elfos y sus ojos parecen esmeraldas —explicó y la reina tarareó. Se recostó sobre sus almohadas y fijó su mirada en una linda pareja de chicas jóvenes que se besaban al otro lado del pasillo. 

La gente de Vanir nunca se sentaba mientras comía y su posición era algo entre acostarse de lado y sentarse en muchas almohadas coloridas con comida y bebidas exhibidas frente a ellas, ya sea en mesas bajas o simplemente en senderos colocados en las alfombras. 

—¿Has encontrado algo de tu agrado? —Thor arqueó las cejas cuando notó la forma en que ella miraba a la pareja. En el pasado, Thor disfrutaría sus fiestas abundantemente. Era sin duda su reino favorito para visitar, porque satisfacía todas sus necesidades. Su vino y cerveza era uno de los más sabrosos y la variedad de sus comidas era tan deliciosa. Sin embargo, su enfoque abierto a las actividades sexuales era su favorito. Pero ahora, Thor no anhelaba nada de eso. 

Miró alrededor de la habitación y nadie le atrajo tanto como su querido esposo. Ninguna mujer u hombre podría competir con su etérea belleza. Estaba bastante seguro de que a Loki no le importaría si participaba, pero ya no quería hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba programado para Loki y nada podía satisfacerlo nunca más que su amado Jotun. 

La reina le dijo a uno de los sirvientes que le trajera una linda chica rubia con cintas rosas en su cabello medio trenzado. Ella era realmente un ser maravilloso. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la de Loki, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Thor y su figura era muy curvilínea con los senos llenos y las caderas anchas. Su stolla rosa claro estaba sin fijar, revelando su pecho alegre y sostenía su cuerpo con finos cinturones dorados. Se puso de pie, dirigiendo su mirada a la reina y se fue hacia ellos mientras balanceaba las caderas al ritmo de la música. 

La reina era una criatura bastante bonita. Tenía el pelo rojo largo y ligeramente rizado y la piel rosa clara con pecas. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro, casi negros y su cuerpo estaba tenso por el combate, mientras que todavía mantenía bonitas curvas. Su vestido azul claro era casi puro y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ella movió su cuerpo para estar ahora medio sentada, medio acostada de espaldas y miró a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dobló las rodillas y abrió las piernas para que todos lo vieran. Algunas personas aplaudieron cuando la chica rubia se arrodilló frente a su reina y enterró su rostro entre sus muslos rosados. 

—Hábleme del comercio, príncipe —ordenó la reina, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la forma en que la lengua de la niña giraba alrededor de su pequeño brote de nervios. Thor comenzó a hablar cuando ella lo solicitó, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en la chica rubia y la forma en que su piel se doblaba en algunos lugares y se estiraba en el otro mientras se arrodillaba. Ella era una obra de arte. 

—Creo que eso funcionaría —dijo la pelirroja sobre el intercambio y dejó escapar un gemido silencioso a continuación—. Usa tus dedos, pequeña —la niña la escuchó, acercó sus dedos a la abertura de la reina y lentamente los empujó dentro de ella. 

Thor tomó otra taza de cerveza y le sonrió, hacer negocios con Vanir siempre era un placer. 

—Allí. Sí, pequeña —la reina estaba navegando con la niña y cuando llegó al orgasmo y su fuerte gemido desgarró la música y la mezcla de gemidos y jadeos, la habitación se detuvo por un segundo para aplaudir. Thor aplaudió tan bien como la niña arregló su postura, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se lamió los labios. 

—Buena chica —la pelirroja la elogió, entregándole una copa de vino—. Tu boca es verdaderamente mágica. ¿Quizás el príncipe quiera probarlo también? 

Ambas se volvieron hacia Thor, quien se rió alegremente. Sabía que rechazar su oferta sería descortés, pero sentía que rompería la confianza de Loki de alguna manera y no quería hacer eso. 

—Es una oferta amable, majestad, pero me temo que debo rechazarla. Le prometí fidelidad a mi esposo y, como saben, en mi cultura apoyamos la monogamia —las chispas en los ojos de la reina bailaron cuando sonrió y él se dio cuenta de que estaba probando su honestidad anterior. 

—Realmente lo amas. Bueno, tal vez solo te gustaría mirar. 

La chica rubia se acostó ante Thor y se levantó la falda automáticamente. Dobló las rodillas y las abrió para que Thor viera su núcleo. Ella comenzó a tocarse a sí misma, mientras arqueaba la espalda, por lo que era un buen espectáculo para Thor, que se palpó los pantalones de cuero y gimió involuntariamente. Será una noche larga y dolorosa.


	20. El veneno en mis venas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor regresa de su viaje. 

Loki se sentó en los escalones frente al palacio, esperando que su esposo regresara. Thor ha estado fuera por diez días, pero en sus cartas dijo que volvería a casa hoy. Era tarde, el sol brillaba, volviendo la piel de Loki un poco rosada y Thor no se veía por ninguna parte. 

Lone se sentó a su lado con una sombrilla de encaje y él le sonrió. 

—Espero que cuando me case algún día, ame a mi pareja tanto como ustedes dos se aman —dijo y el príncipe le sonrió. 

—Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte decir eso —él la miró rápidamente, antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el cielo azul brillante, esperando que la figura familiar volara a casa. 

No fue hasta las cuatro, cuando la figura de Thor cruzó el cielo con una capa de color rojo oscuro que fluía detrás de él. Loki saltó sobre sus pies, corriendo hacia su esposo quien aterrizó con seguridad frente al palacio con Mjolnir en la mano. 

—Bienvenido a casa —lo saludó Loki, apretándolo fuertemente en un abrazo. 

—Gracias. Te extrañé mucho —admitió Thor, balanceándose un poco con sus brazos alrededor de Loki. 

—Yo también te extrañé —susurró el Príncipe Jotun, casi llorando. No creía que pudiera sentirse tan solo sin Thor. Fue poco tiempo, pero aún así. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar todos los días con Thor y el cambio fue bastante desagradable—. Debes estar cansado —Loki retrocedió. 

—Estoy bien, gracias. Te he traído algunos regalos, pero pasarán unas horas antes de que traigan mi equipaje del Bifrost. 

—No me importa nada más que tú —Loki sonrió, trenzando sus dedos con los de Thor y caminaron juntos dentro del palacio. 

—Debo decir que te extrañé leyéndome. ¿Podrías leerme unas páginas antes de la cena? Thor preguntó y su esposo estuvo de acuerdo felizmente. 

Se acomodaron en la glorieta, respirando el olor a rosas y naranjas mientras Loki se apoyaba contra el pecho de Thor mientras le leía los Juegos del Hambre. Thor escuchó atentamente cada palabra, disfrutando la forma en que la voz de Loki permanecía. Los pájaros cantaban en sintonía con su acento, como si incluso les gustara el sonido de su voz. 

El dios habló sobre todo lo que sucedió en la corte de Vanir y Loki se echó a reír cuando describió la forma en que la reina disfrutaba el banquete. 

—Tienes que llevarme allí a veces, por favor. Suena divertido —dijo. 

—Lo pensaré, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo, no estoy tan entusiasmado con la idea de tener tantos ojos en ti, mi amor. La reina me dijo que también han oído hablar de tu belleza allí —admitió y Loki se sonrojó. 

—Seguramente la has malinterpretado —dijo humildemente. 

—No, ella dijo estas palabras exactamente —Thor sacudió la cabeza y las comisuras de los labios de Loki se alzaron en una sonrisa mientras hundía el tenedor en su ensalada. 

—Bueno, tengo mucho tiempo para persuadirte. 

—Puedes intentarlo —lo invitó Thor, riéndose. 

Se bañaban en una mezcla de hierbas y aceites esenciales y seguían susurrando cuánto se amaban mientras Loki lo abrazaba. La espalda de Thor estaba presionada contra el pecho de Loki y el Príncipe Jotun tenía sus piernas sin pelo delgadas curvadas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza. El dios descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Loki con los ojos cerrados y escuchó a Loki mientras le contaba cómo pasaba su tiempo a solas. 

—¿Has usado el set? —Thor le preguntó de repente, sus ojos se abrieron—. Te traje otra varita, ya sabes, está hecha de cuarzo rosa y está en algún lugar de la caja con esos vestidos de terciopelo rojo —recordó. El equipaje de Thor fue traído durante la cena y Loki revisó algunos de los regalos, diciendo que los vería por la mañana. 

El vestido que Thor mencionó estaba hecho de terciopelo fino y era ajustado con mangas largas y falda larga que se ensanchaba desde las rodillas. El escote era profundo y revelador y estaba decorado con bordados dorados y encaje blanco alrededor de las costuras y los dobladillos. Era similar a otro vestido que Thor una vez le trajo y se alegró de tener otro. También había algunos aceites esenciales, hierbas y joyas. Thor también le compró un nuevo juego de dagas arrojadizas. 

Loki gritó cuando Thor se movió rápidamente, metiendo un dedo dentro de él para encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. 

—Oh, lo has hecho —él sonrió con aire de suficiencia, sintiendo el rastro de energía y la forma en que la apertura de Loki era un poco más acogedora de lo habitual. 

—Podría haberlo hecho —se rió Loki—. La varita está curvada ... muy convenientemente —dijo haciendo que Thor se riera. 

Levantó a Loki sin preocuparse por secar sus cuerpos y corrió a la habitación. 

—Déjame mostrarte cuánto te he extrañado —murmuró Thor en el cuello de Loki entre besos, mientras se subía encima de él. 

—Oh, muéstrame, por favor —suplicó Loki, doblando sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Thor. Ambos cerraron los ojos, suspirando de placer cuando sus cuerpos finalmente se conectaron. Estaban completos ahora, tal como se supone que debe ser. Loki pertenece a Thor y Thor pertenece a Loki. Eran uno, incapaces de funcionar completamente sin su otra parte. 

—Te amo mucho —gimió Loki, presionando un beso apresurado en los labios de Thor. 

—Yo también te amo —le susurró—. Más que nada en el mundo.

Loki se puso de pie, desnudo, dirigiéndose a una mesa para servirles una copa de vino. Sacó un pequeño vil de una caja de madera sobre la mesa, donde lo escondió antes. Mezcló unas gotas de la tintura en el vino de Thor, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso a la cama. 

—Gracias, Loki —Thor le sonrió, llevándose la copa a los labios y Loki hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Hablaron un poco más, acurrucados en la cama en los brazos del otro, antes de caer en la tierra de los sueños. 

Comenzó a la ligera. Thor se despertó con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Pensó que tal vez simplemente estaba recargado del estómago, o que tal vez algo simplemente no le había caído bien. También podría ser el viajar a través de Bifrost. Gimió de incomodidad y rodó al otro lado, esperando dormir un poco más, estaba cansado y sus párpados estaban pesados. 

Después de una hora, el dolor creció y Thor apretó su mano contra su vientre. Estaba sudando, pero al mismo tiempo sentía frío y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Loki murmuró algo mientras dormía a su lado y Thor pensó en despertarlo un poco, pero decidió no hacerlo. Probablemente no sea nada serio. Se sentó en la cama, balanceó las piernas y trató de recuperar el aliento, hundiendo los dedos en el borde de la cama. 

—¿Thor? —podía escuchar la voz de Loki detrás de él, pero no podía reaccionar, su mente estaba borrosa. Loki se arrodilló en la cama preocupado, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda de Thor. Se sentía como hielo. 

—Nornas —Loki exhaló y quiso decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por la tos de Thor que rápidamente se convirtió en él arrojándose al suelo frente a la cama. Loki rápidamente se puso de pie sobre la cama, corrió sobre el colchón y saltó de él para ver la cara de Thor. Sus ojos estaban rosados y borrosos y su barba estaba manchada de sangre. Había más sangre en su pecho y en el suelo. 

Todo sucedió tan rápido entonces. Loki comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, sosteniendo la mano de su esposo mientras Thor alcanzaba su copa de vino casi vacía, llevándosela a los labios, pero deteniéndose en medio de su movimiento. Olió la taza y la dejó caer. El metal resonó cuando cayó sobre el piso de mosaico y Thor miró a Loki, con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. 

—¿Cómo pudiste, Loki? —exhaló, su corazón se rompió, llamando a Mjolnir. Antes de que Loki se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Thor se puso de pie sobre sus piernas débiles y giró el martillo, volando fuera de la habitación.


	21. El camino hacia la redención

Loki trató de entender lo que acaba de pasar. Miró fijamente la sangre en el suelo mientras Lone entraba corriendo a la habitación con Eric a su lado. 

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—¿Dónde está su alteza? —Eric agregó mientras Loki tomaba la taza ahora vacía del suelo. 

Lo olió con cuidado para descubrir qué hizo que Thor saltara. No estaba muy seguro, pero pensó que percibió un ligero aroma a rosas Jotun. No, eso no puede ser verdad, sus molestos hermanos no le darían algo con rosas Jotun. Seguramente no son tan estúpidos. Rápidamente corrió hacia la caja nuevamente, sacando el pequeño vial y oliéndolo a fondo. Olía a lavanda, menta y manzanilla y el más pequeño toque de rosas Jotun. Debe haber reaccionado con el vino en esas dos horas cuando acababa de estar allí, por eso Thor pudo olerlo en la copa . Oh no, oh no 

Su cabeza giró y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Eric corrió y lo apoyó. 

—Oh no —Loki seguía murmurando—. ¿Qué he hecho? —él gimió. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para llorar, pero sintió que su corazón se apretaba con dolor. 

No hubo un estudio real de lo que las rosas Jotun podrían hacerle a Aesir si se consumían, pero Loki tuvo una idea bastante colorida. 

—Príncipe, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó la criada pelirroja de nuevo. 

—Creo que envenené a Thor —gimió, sintiendo las lágrimas finalmente acumulándose en sus ojos cuando lo dijo en voz alta. 

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella, apretando sus hombros. 

—Mi hermano me trajo una tintura que mi padre usa para ayudarlo a dormir y se la di a Thor para que se relajara, pero creo que hay rosas de Jotun y probablemente lo envenenó y no sé qué hacer ni dónde fue —las rodillas de Loki se rindieron nuevamente y Eric lo llevó al suelo un poco, mientras se apretaba contra Lone. 

—Él debe haber volado al Palacio de Oro —dijo—. ¿Dónde más? 

—Cierto. Tienes razón. Debe haber ido allí. Necesito ir tras él. Necesito decirles, traerles la tintura, tal vez puedan curarlo. Tal vez mi magia podría —Loki intentó ponerse de pie rápidamente. 

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Odín te matará incluso antes de que abras la boca —dijo Lone y sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no impidió que se pusiera de pie y se deslizara sobre el primer quitón que él pudo encontrar. Rápidamente se lo sujetó al hombro y se ató un cinturón alrededor de la cintura. Tomó una pequeña bolsa de cuero y empujó la botella y algunas otras hierbas que podrían ayudar. 

—Eric, tráeme un caballo —gritó mientras buscaba un libro sobre magia curativa. El niño no intentó resistirse a su orden y se fue a buscar el caballo, antes de que el Príncipe haga algo aún más estúpido. Conocía la ira de Odín más que nadie y estaba bastante seguro de que Loki no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir del Palacio con vida, pero también sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de detenerlo. 

Loki se subió al caballo y abrió un mapa del reino, esperando llegar a tiempo. Su mente estaba acelerada y su corazón amenazaba con saltar de su cuerpo y todo lo que podía pensar era en su esposo cubierto de sangre por su culpa. Era estúpido, no debería haber confiado en sus hermanos. 

Le llevó cinco horas llegar al Palacio y la gente lo miró extrañamente mientras corría hacia la puerta principal. 

—Déjenme entrar, soy la consorte de Thor: el príncipe Loki de Jotunheim —se presentó a los guardias, todavía sentado en el caballo. 

—El Padre de Todo te está esperando —anunció uno de los guardias y abrió la puerta. Incluso en su apresurado estado, Loki se dio cuenta de lo extraño que es esto. Esperaba que fueran cuidadosos e incluso trajo sus dagas en caso de que tuviera que abrirse paso, pero de ninguna manera pensó que Odín lo estaría esperando. Él asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más y saltó del caballo, agarrando su bolso. 

El Padre de Todo se sentó en el trono muy por encima de él cuando entró en la sala dorada brillante. Su rostro era duro e ilegible. Loki frunció el ceño, caminando hacia el trono. 

—Padre —dijo mientras se arrodillaba—. Vine a ver a Thor. Creo que está aquí. 

—Él está aquí, con los curanderos —le dijo Odín, pasando los dedos por su larga barba blanca—. Nos dijo que lo envenenaste. 

—¡No intencionalmente, lo juro! Amo a Thor ¡Nunca lo lastimaría! —Loki gritó. Odín tarareó algo. Parecía sorprendentemente tranquilo y Loki realmente no podía decir por qué, pero le daba miedo. Quizás era demasiado duro con el hombre hasta ahora. Seguramente se preocupaba por su hijo y tal vez pudo empujar su odio ciego hacia Loki a un lado. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —Odín preguntó. 

—Cualquier cosa —respondió Loki un poco demasiado rápido. Probablemente debería haberlo pensado un poco más, pero simplemente no pudo. 

—Cualquier cosa —repitió Odín, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Eso está bien. Hay algo que puede ayudar a Thor. Algo que puede curar cualquier cosa, incluso la muerte, pero para conseguirlo, tendrás que viajar a Helheim y rogarle a la reina Hela. Dile que quieres el Cofre de Nyx —explicó simplemente. 

—¿El cofre de Nyx? —repitió Loki, y Odín tarareó de acuerdo. 

—Lo conseguiré entonces, incluso si me cuesta la vida —Loki se puso de pie y antes de darse la vuelta, creyó ver a Odín sonreír. 

Heimdall ya esperaba a Loki cuando cabalgó sobre el puente en su caballo. Frunció el ceño y Loki pensó que era porque creía que intentó lastimar a Thor a propósito. 

—Sé adónde se dirige, pero debo advertirle, Príncipe Loki, no es un lugar del que muchos regresaron —le dijo el guardián, sosteniendo su espada. 

—Lo sé —respondió Loki obstinadamente. Se refería a lo que le dijo a Odín. Si necesita morir para que Thor viva, con gusto arreglará su error de esta manera. 

Todo se sintió como un sueño para él. Apenas lo creía y sabía que, si se detiene a pensar realmente en lo que está sucediendo, se va a desmoronar y no puede permitirse hacer eso. No, solo hay una cosa importante ahora. Salvar a Thor. Y eso es lo que va a hacer. 

Heimdall hundió la espada en el puerto y la puerta se abrió. 

—Ten cuidado, los enemigos están en todas partes —Loki escuchó al hombre que lo llamaba cuando entró en el campo energético y dejó que lo absorbiera. 

Helheim era un reino de oscuridad y vacío. Era un terreno baldío vacío con tierra estéril y árboles muertos. Todo aquí estaba muerto. Loki respiró hondo, pero sintió que no había oxígeno. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero la sensación de que le arrebataron el aire se repitió. Se sintió impotente y le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que no se estaba asfixiando y que todavía estaba vivo, aunque pareciera que podría asfixiarse en cualquier momento. 

Sabía que, si pasa demasiado tiempo así, lo volvería loco, así que dio un paso adelante y se concentró en su objetivo. Salvar a Thor. Salvar a Thor. Salvar a Thor. Nada es tan importante como salvar a su Thor. Podía ver un castillo negro en la distancia y sabía que allí era donde tenía que ir. 

Era difícil, la sensación de no tener oxígeno lo consumía, pero siguió caminando hacia adelante, imaginando a Thor a su lado. Él puede hacer esto por Thor. Thor haría esto por él y siguió caminando. Un paso a la vez, sabiendo que tarde o temprano llegará al castillo. 

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió para él y entró en el castillo, tratando de no mirar sus pilares, porque estaban hechos de huesos. Tragó saliva, la sensación de asfixia se hizo aún peor y le tomó toda su fuerza continuar hacia la sala del trono donde una mujer alta vestida de negro se sentó en un trono hecho una vez más de huesos. 

—Sé por qué estás aquí. Puedo saborear a Thor Odinson estando cerca. Dime Loki, ¿cuál es tu trato? 

El Príncipe Jotun abrió la boca para decirle, pero no pudo hablar. Ella agitó su mano, rodando los ojos y finalmente él sintió el aire fluyendo hacia sus pulmones, llenándolos y exhaló. 

—Yo —tuvo que inhalar y exhalar un par de veces para poder continuar—. Odín me dijo que pidiera el cofre de Nyx para su hijo —dijo rápidamente, temeroso de que ella tomara aire de él nuevamente. Ella levantó una de sus delgadas cejas, sus ojos se estrecharon con sospecha. 

—¿Odín te pidió que le trajeras el cofre de Nyx? —ella tarareó, mirando a Loki cuidadosamente. 

—Sí. 

—Mhm. Bueno, entonces lo tendrás. Pero no puedes mirar dentro, ¿entiendes? —Loki asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. 

—Entiendo. ¿Qué quieres a cambio? 

—No, Loki. No quiero nada de ti. Los que piden el ataúd de Nyx no necesitan darme nada. Pagan el precio más tarde —explicó agitando su mano en el aire. Una caja arbolada negra apareció frente a Loki. Tenía una runa dibujada en su tapa, pero Loki no sabía de su origen. No la entendía, pero no quería perder el tiempo. Levantó el ataúd y se inclinó ante la reina, agradeciéndole, pero ella solo murmuró algo en voz baja en lugar de una respuesta, por lo que Loki se apresuró hacia el puerto del Bifrost. 

Sintió que le estaban quitando el oxígeno nuevamente, pero no le importó. Puede hacer esto, tiene el ataúd y le explicará todo a Thor. Salió del palacio y la pesada puerta se cerró tras él, haciéndolo estremecerse cuando el sonido le atravesó la oreja. ¿Cómo podría escucharlo de todos modos si no hay aire? Bueno, nada tiene sentido aquí y de todos modos no importa. 

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Hela. Ella dijo que el precio se paga más tarde. Y Heimdall le dijo que hay enemigos en todas partes, pero hasta ahora todo fue mucho más suave de lo que esperaba. Se detuvo por un segundo mirando el ataúd. 

¿Por qué no puede abrirlo y por qué estaba sorprendida de que Odín pidiera este artefacto en particular? ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa? Odín no lastimaría a Thor, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo sobre esto? ¿Y por qué enviar a Loki en primer lugar? Seguramente habría alguien que iría a recoger el ataúd. Realmente fue demasiado fácil. Loki se mordió el labio. Puede estar confundido y asustado, pero no es estúpido y no va a correr el riesgo de lastimar a Thor más, ya ha hecho suficiente daño por un día. Intentó respirar y sus dedos agarraron la tapa del ataúd ... 

Thor gruñó. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, pero de alguna manera se sentía mejor y más ligero. Se sentó, dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo y que la cama en la que despertó es diferente. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que estaba en su antigua habitación en el Golden Palace con un sanador a su lado. Lentamente lo recordaba todo. La sangre, la mano de Loki en su espalda, su voz, el vino y el olor familiar de las rosas Jotun. Podía escuchar la voz de su madre en su cabeza diciéndole acerca de ellos cuando era solo un niño. Nadie sabía más sobre botánica que ella, ni siquiera Loki o al menos eso creía. Ella le dijo que tuviera cuidado por consumir una rosa Jotun que es venenosa para los Aesir, mortal incluso si no se trata de inmediato. 

Simplemente no lo entendió. ¿Por qué Loki le haría eso? ¿Por qué? Parecía feliz Los dos lo fueron. Y parecía preocupado por él antes de volar. Pero son las rosas Jotun, Loki está obsesionada con ellas. Usó su aceite y agua diariamente. ¿Quién más haría eso? Tal vez simplemente no lo sabía, no era exactamente un hecho ampliamente conocido. 

Fue demasiado rápido para juzgarlo, si Loki ponía algo en su vino, seguramente no tenía intención de envenenarlo, conocía a su esposo, nunca haría eso. No, estaba seguro de eso. 

—¿Dónde está mi marido? —Thor le preguntó al sanador mientras ella revisaba sus signos vitales. 

—No sé, su alteza, pero él vino al palacio hace horas —le dijo honestamente. Si Loki vino aquí, ¿por qué no está a su lado? Solo hubo una explicación. Odín 

—¿Dónde está mi padre? 

—En la sala del trono —dijo—. Pero deberías descansar. 

—¿Todavía estoy en peligro? —el preguntó. 

—No, pero tu cuerpo está debilitado. Deberías descansar —repitió el sanador, pero él sacudió la cabeza y tiró una manta que cubría su modestia. Se puso de pie y esperó un poco antes de acercarse a su tocador, solo para descubrir cómo se sentían sus piernas. Cada movimiento dolía, pero a él realmente no le importaba. Necesitaba saber qué pasó y dónde está Loki. Él puede descansar después de eso. 

Se puso un quitón simple y llamó a Mjolnir. Esperaba que el sanador peleara con él, pero lo escuchó maldecir en voz baja. Él sabía que no debía tratar de detenerlo. 

Thor entró en la habitación, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Oh, genial. ¡Puedo ver que te sientes mejor! —Odín llamó riendo. 

—¿Dónde está Loki? —preguntó, agarrando a Mjolnir. 

—No te preocupes por Loki, hijo. La prostituta traidora está donde se supone que debe estar —él se rió y Thor pudo sentir su sangre hirviendo en sus venas. 

—¿Qué has hecho padre? —suspiró antes de que Heimdall entrara en la habitación. 

En Helheim, Loki abrió el cofre de Nyx para averiguar qué oculta y para proteger a Thor de posibles amenazas. Cuando levantó la tapa, descubrió que estaba vacía. No había nada más que una sombra que bailaba en los labios de Loki cuando trataba de respirar y lo llenaba de oscuridad porque el Cofre de Nyx llevaba el beso de la muerte. La caja de madera se deslizó de sus manos y el cuerpo sin vida de Loki cayó al suelo.


	22. Érase una vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El último capítulo que responde a todas sus preguntas.

—Heimdall, ¿qué haces aquí? —Odín se puso de pie de un salto. 

—Estoy cometiendo una traición —anunció con su voz grave, volviendo la cabeza hacia Thor, antes de que Odín pudiera decir algo—. Loki está en Helheim, está en peligro. Odín lo envió a una trampa. 

Un trueno rodó fuera del Palacio Dorado cuando Thor gritó. 

—¡No! ¿Estás realmente tan enojado que enviarías a mi esposo a Hel? —el gritó—. ¿Estás tan lleno de ti mismo que me robas lo único que me hace feliz? —Thor comenzó a marchar hacia el Padre de Todo, cuyo agarre en su lanza se apretó. 

—¡Intentó matarte! ¿Por qué lo querrías a él? ¡Se merece morir! —el Padre de Todo le gritó. 

—No. Loki no se está muriendo hoy. Prometí protegerlo sin importar nada y lo haré mientras el poder de la cinta sagrada del matrimonio corra en mi sangre —dijo y levantó el martillo. No estaba realmente seguro de si realmente golpearía a Odín, pero se alegró de no tener que hacerlo, porque las rodillas del Padre de Todo se rindieron repentinamente cuando su cuerpo cayó en el sueño de Odín. 

—Thor, si quieres salvar a Loki, entonces debes actuar rápido —le recordó Heimdall, ignorando el cuerpo de su rey. Thor asintió con la cabeza. Él estaba en lo correcto. Necesita salvar a Loki. Nada más importa. Ni siquiera Odín. 

El Bifrost se abrió a Helheim por segunda vez ese día y Thor voló, dirigido por Mjolnir. No fue difícil encontrar a Loki. Su cuerpo era lo único cerca del puerto. Estaba acurrucado en el suelo en una posición antinatural y había una caja de madera negra junto a él. Thor trató de llamar a Loki, pero no pudo, porque no había aire. Cayó de rodillas, junto a él, llevando su cuerpo sin vida a su pecho. Oh Loki, pequeña criatura valiente. 

Las lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Thor y cayeron rápidamente sobre sus mejillas. Algunos de ellos aterrizaron en la piel azulada de Loki y Thor los limpió con el pulgar. Estaba balanceando su cuerpo como si pudiera despertar al príncipe muerto. Se agachó, besando sus fríos labios, de alguna manera esperando que lo curara. 

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. La muerte lo besó antes de que vinieras aquí —podía escuchar detrás de él. Sin embargo, no le importó darse la vuelta. No podía apartar los ojos de Loki—. Bueno, no hay nada que puedas hacer para curarlo, pero hay una manera de revivirlo. Sin embargo, tienes que pagar el precio. Todo tiene un precio —continuó la voz. Una mujer alta vestida de negro se le acercó. 

—El lamento de tu corazón roto me trajo aquí —respondió una pregunta que él no llegó a formular todavía. Ella agitó su mano en el aire y él pudo sentir el aire entrando en sus labios. 

—¿Estás listo para pagar el precio? 

—Si. Toma mi alma y devuelve la de Loki —dijo sin pensar. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Ustedes dos deben detenerse con esta charla de "moriría por ti ". En serio, estoy cansado de eso. No quiero tu alma Thor Odinson. Hay un hombre que he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo y tú puedes tomar la decisión. ¿Me das el alma de tu padre a cambio de la de Loki? —preguntó ella, levantando su mentón alto. 

Thor solo dudó por un segundo. No quería matar a su padre. Lo odiaba, pero seguía siendo su padre, auqnue también sabía que el verdadero Odín murió con su madre y el viejo que vivía no tenía nada que ver y si tenía que elegir entre Loki y él, la respuesta era clara. 

—El rey es tuyo —una amplia sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. 

—El rey ha muerto. Larga vida al nuevo rey —dijo, tocando la mejilla de Loki con sus largos dedos—. Y su reina —agregó—. Debo decir que me gusta bastante Loki. Esperaba que lo eligieras. Ahora vete. Este no es lugar para ustedes dos. 

Thor miró a Loki mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe y jadeaba por aire que esta vez se le permitió respirar. El nuevo Padre de Todo lo levantó en sus brazos, agradeciendo a Hela y corrió al puerto. 

Loki se despertó en un lugar que no conocía. Una mano grande y cálida apretaba la suya y sintió un extraño placer al respirar. Trató de recordar lo que pasó, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para concentrarse. Abrió los ojos y gruñó casi de inmediato cuando la luz brillante lo golpeó. 

—¿Loki? —escuchó una voz profunda y familiar decir. 

—¿Thor? —se quejó. 

—Estoy aquí —le aseguró y Loki miró a su lado, donde Thor estaba sentado al borde de la cama, apretando su mano. 

—Nornas, te ves como una mierda —dijo Loki, haciendo reír a Thor. Fue la primera vez que escuchó a Loki maldecir y el hecho de que lo hizo de esa manera fue cómico. 

—Bueno, tú tampoco te ves tan bien —bromeó Thor, abrumado por la alegría de escuchar la voz de Loki nuevamente. Pensó que nunca volvería a escuchar ese dulce acento y no pensó que podría vivir sin él. 

—No te creo, siempre me veo hermosa —bromeó Loki y Thor solo se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo cuando sintió una pequeña gota de sal en los labios. 

—Eso es verdad. No puedo discutir contigo sobre eso. 

—No deberías. ¿Qué pasó? —finalmente preguntó y Thor no sabía qué decir. Realmente no creía que Loki intentara envenenarlo y no quería mencionarlo, pero no sabía cómo explicar nada sin él. 

—Demasiadas cosas, pero nada de eso importa. Lo único importante es que estás aquí, conmigo y que estás a salvo —Loki frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero en realidad no tenía más fuerzas para pelear con él. 

La próxima vez que Loki se despertó, recordó todo lo que ocurrió. Se sentó en la cama demasiado rápido y su cabeza giró por eso. 

—Deberías estar acostado —le dijo Thor. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama y ahora estaba tratando de presionar su cuerpo contra el colchón. 

—Thor, tú, yo … —Loki estaba murmurando rápidamente, agarrando la tela del quitón de Thor. Para su sorpresa, el nuevo Padre de Todo solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente mientras lo obligaba a recostarse. 

—Está bien. 

—¡No, no lo está! ¡Te estabas muriendo! Te envenené, Helblindi me trajo una tintura para ayudarte a relajar, mi padre la bebió durante años, pero había rosas Jotun y no me di cuenta y tú, oh Thor —Loki comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero Thor solo suspiró y se arrodilló junto a la cama, para abrazar a su esposo. 

—Sé que no lo hiciste y lamento haberte acusado. Supongo que nubló mi mente. Sé que nunca me harías daño. Tomaste un beso de la muerte para asegurarte de no lastimarme, Loki. Lamento haberte dudado alguna vez —Thor sacudió la cabeza. Fue tan estúpido. Si no fuera tan imprudente. 

—No. Lo siento, debí haberlo comprobado, nunca pensé que Helblindi sería tan estúpido como para traerme algo que es venenoso para los Aesir —exhaló. No podía entenderlo. 

—¿De verdad crees que no lo sabía? ¿O crees que intentó arruinar tu felicidad? —Thor preguntó, haciendo que Loki frunciera el ceño aún más, ni siquiera consideró esta opción. 

—Él es mi hermano. 

—Mi padre te envió a la muerte, Loki. No estoy seguro de que nuestras familias siempre hagan lo mejor para nosotros —susurró Thor. 

—No lo sé. No sé qué pensar sobre Helblindi ahora. Ven a la cama conmigo, necesito abrazarte y necesito que me abraces —dijo, y Thor gustosamente obedeció. Tomó a Loki en sus brazos y Loki rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo masivo de Thor lo más fuerte que pudo, antes de pedirle que explicara el resto. 

Solo una semana después, Loki vivía en el Palacio de Oro. Todas sus pertenencias fueron trasladadas aquí y todo el reino se estaba preparando para su coronación. Aunque había todo lo que uno podría desear, Loki sintió una punzada de tristeza, sabiendo que no vivirían más en el palacio de Thor en las montañas. El lugar era mucho más abierto y también era más brillante. Encontró mucha comodidad en los jardines privados de la reina. Alguien los había estado cuidando después de que Frigga falleció. Podrían necesitar un poco más de cuidado y estaba listo para darle todo lo que necesitaba. No podía creer cómo habían cambiado sus vidas en solo una semana. 

El palacio de Thor siempre estaba tranquilo y Loki lo disfrutaba más de lo que se daba cuenta. Todo parecía tan ocupado y ruidoso aquí. Pero tenía a Thor con él y eso realmente sobrepasaba todos los aspectos negativos. 

En cuanto a Helblindi y Býliestr, Loki envió una nota a sus padres, pidiéndole a su padre que se encargara del asunto por él. Finalmente los vería después de la coronación. Querían asistir, pero no se sintió bien después de lo que hicieron sus dos hijos. Tenían que resolverlo, antes de abandonar Jotunheim para visitar a Loki. 

—¿Thor? —Loki dijo su nombre mientras se sentaban debajo de un árbol floreciente en el jardín privado. 

—¿Si mi amor? 

—¿Me van a llamar reina o rey? —Thor se rió de su pregunta. 

—Creo que vas a ser una reina. ¿Te gustaría ser rey? —Loki lo pensó por un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza. 

—No. Creo que quiero ser una reina, todos saben que las reinas tienen el verdadero poder —se encogió de hombros y la risa de Thor volvió a llenar el jardín. 

—Bueno, seguramente tienes poder sobre mí —Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que Thor lo besara suavemente, antes de que los llamaran a la sala del trono para la coronación. 

Tanto Loki como Thor vestían de blanco de pies a cabeza. Para la gente de Thor significaba inmaculación, para Loki simbolizaba esperanza y suerte. Fue perfecto. El atuendo de Thor consistía en pantalones sueltos y un chaleco largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y Loki llevaba una versión larga del chaleco de Thor como vestido. Sus cabezas estaban decoradas con delgados círculos dorados y se tomaban de las manos mientras su gente vitoreaba. 

Ambos repitieron votos sagrados mientras el sumo sacerdote cambiaba sus simples círculos por coronas de oro pesadas con diamantes y perlas. Mientras repetían el último de sus votos, Loki podía sentir el poder sagrado de la Madre fluir por sus venas. Fue mágico y casi gimió por la claridad del poder. Ahora se sentía extrañamente conectado con Frigga, pero no podía explicar cómo o por qué, pero sentía la presencia y sabía que ella los estaba mirando, aprobando su acción. Sin embargo, había más, otra energía lo estaba consumiendo. Miró su mano para ver unas runas plateadas corriendo sobre su piel a un ritmo rápido. 

—Loki —Thor exhaló alegremente mientras las letras se fundían en la piel de Loki, desapareciendo—. ¡Eres un Dios de las historias! —Loki miró a su esposo, no estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero en realidad no le importaba, porque Thor estaba junto a él y la única historia que le importaba era la suya. 

Había una vez un hermoso príncipe cuyo nombre era Loki. Muchos lo odiaban, pero incluso más personas lo amaban. Estaba listo para dar todo por el hombre del que se enamoró, pero las Nornas fueron amables con él, por lo que el Príncipe Jotun se convirtió en la Madre y el Dios de las Historias porque fue su historia la que conmovió a tantos. 

-EL FIN-


End file.
